


Two Hearts Rush In

by NoriandeR2006



Category: Hart to Hart
Genre: F/M, No angst here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoriandeR2006/pseuds/NoriandeR2006
Summary: Once you agree to marry someone you've just met, what do you do next?
Relationships: Jonathan and Jennifer Hart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Two Hearts Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a follow-up to the Season 5 premiere episode, Two Harts are Better than One, which I estimate from canon as taking place in fall of 1976. Parts of the story also take place in 1996.
> 
> Most characters in this story are original to the series (no infringement intended). Characters of my own creation include Melanie Barberton and George Caldicott.

**Two Hearts Rush In**

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay - would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_\- Elvis Presley, “I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You”_

*********

Los Angeles Airport

Jennifer Hart was weary as she exited the plane. She’d had a long flight and it was late; she was quite ready to be home for a few days. She only wished she could see more of her husband; they’d been on separate business trips, unusual enough for them, and Jonathan wouldn’t be back for at least another day. Their schedules had grown seemingly impossible to coordinate lately, and there was no quick end in sight; they’d be spending a good deal of the next month apart. Jonathan had another trip in the coming week, as well as mergers and board meetings involving a lot of travel, and her schedule was likewise packed with interviews and meetings as an important deadline loomed. She sighed, wondering how they’d make it through another month, especially given what they’d be missing in the process. She was quite unhappy about it, but knew he was, too, so she did her best to turn her mind from that line of thought, knowing it wouldn’t do any good to dwell on it. At least Jonathan would be back the next day; they’d have a little time at home together before the craziness resumed.

Without looking up, she turned automatically toward the baggage claim as she entered the terminal, thinking a bit glumly that she’d been seeing too much of LAX lately. But then she stopped dead in her tracks, a surprised smile spreading across her face as a lovely, deep red rose suddenly appeared under her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as a pair of arms came from behind to enfold her in a loving embrace, and a soft whisper reached her ear.

“A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady.”

She laughed delightedly and leaned back against him, enjoying the hug before turning in his arms to face him, exclaiming, “Jonathan! Where did you come from?” But she kissed him before he could answer her.

When they finally broke the kiss, he hugged her again and asked, “Happy to see me?”

“Mhmm - ecstatic! I missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too. I haven’t liked the pace life has taken recently, so I decided to change it.”

“But, Darling, how did you manage it? I thought you had another full day of meetings, at least, before you could leave Chicago.”

“I did, but I realized I didn’t want even one more day away from you. So I finagled some dinner and evening meetings and worked late all week.”

“I’m glad you did.”

He smiled and looked at her as if drinking in every detail. “It was worth it,” he said, and his gaze, as always, gave her a thrill.

He kept his arm around her shoulders as they turned toward baggage claim. “C’mon, let’s go home.” She just nodded, smelling her rose again as she fell into step with him.

*********

At the house, Max was waiting up for her. Pleased to see Mr. H come in, too, he greeted them with hugs. He, too, had worried a bit about their discordant schedules. He made a move for their bags but Jonathan stopped him, saying, “Don’t worry about those, Max – we’ll get them.”

As he spoke he guided Max toward the living room with a backward glance at Jennifer, who was making her way upstairs.

“Well, okay, Mr. H – but it’s really no bother, ya know.” He, too, surreptitiously followed Mrs. H’s progress as she ascended the stairs.

“I know, Max. But you’ve been taking care of us for a lot of years. It’s our turn, now,” Jonathan said, his attention turning now toward his life-long friend. Max seemed so much more frail than he had been even just a short while ago, and both he and Jennifer really did worry now about leaving him for any length of time. Indeed, it was part of the reason their month apart had been difficult to avoid, as they had quietly agreed not to be gone at the same time unless absolutely necessary, or unless Max was traveling with them, as well. Jonathan clasped Max’s arm, trying to convey his gratitude to this man who had always been there for him, and for Jennifer, too, through so much. He wasn’t going to miss any opportunities to make sure Max knew how much he was loved.

When it was clear that Jennifer was out of earshot, Jonathan said, “Well, Max? How’d it go?” With another glance toward the foyer to make sure she wasn’t coming back down, he went on, “Is everything all set? Did you reach everyone?”

Max got excited now. “Yeah, Mr. H – everyone’s on board! The inn is all ready for us, and people will start arriving day after tomorrow, or the next day. They know what to do.”

“That’s great, Max! Thanks, as usual - I couldn’t pull off these surprises without you. And this is the biggest one of all.”

“It sure is,” Max agreed. “Somehow I doubt you’re ever gonna top this one.”

“You may be right, Max, but it certainly won’t be for lack of trying.” They grinned at each other as they again glanced toward the foyer to make sure she wasn’t coming. As usual, they were enjoying their respective roles in the ongoing conspiracy to surprise Mrs. H.

Jonathan’s glance lingered a bit longer, anticipating what awaited him upstairs. “Well, time for bed. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Okay. Good night, Mr. H.”

“Good night, Max.”

*********

Jennifer was up early the next morning. She had a full slate of things to do, having loaded up her schedule thinking Jonathan wouldn’t be back until that evening. Max was also up and beginning to make breakfast when Jonathan came into the room.

“Good morning. What’s for breakfast, Max?”

“Eggs benedict, Mr. H.”

Jonathan exchanged a look with Jennifer at the fancier-than-usual meal. “That sounds great, Max. Thanks.”

He sat down, only then noticing the fresh, single red rose at his place. Jennifer was looking at him over the edge of her coffee cup as she said, “How long, Max? For some reason, I’m just famished this morning.” Jonathan caught her quirked eyebrow and his own went up expressively as he grinned back at her. Despite how tired they were from their travels, they’d had a late night. He stood, leaned toward her and gave her a kiss, then went to find a vase in the cupboard.

“What’s your day like today, Darling?” he asked, once they were all seated together over breakfast.

“I’m pretty booked up, I’m afraid,” she said, regret tingeing her voice. “I was trying to get as much done as possible before you got home.”

“Oh, that’s too bad, as I find I don’t have much on my agenda. I’m sure there’ll be plenty to do at the office, though,” he said, disappointment clear in his expression.

“I’m sorry, Darling.”

“No, it’s okay. Serves me right for coming home early, unannounced.”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” she said, smiling fondly at him. “I’ll be home for dinner, okay? We can have another evening, at least, before things catch up with us again.” She smiled a bit wistfully, wishing she didn’t have to go, but her meeting was urgent, and would not have been easily rescheduled.

She stood and leaned over to kiss him as he said, “I’m looking forward to it.” Her hand went to his cheek in a gentle caress before she turned to go.

*********

When Jennifer arrived home that evening, Jonathan and Max were in the living room. She wondered if she’d interrupted something, as suddenly neither was saying very much. Tired as she was, though, she let it go.

“Max, what is it that smells so good? When’s dinner?”

“Uh, it’s a roast, Mrs. H. But it’ll be a while before it’s ready.”

“Oh, okay. I’m starving. I’ll just - ” She started heading for the kitchen.

“I’ll get something to tide you over.” Their conversation halted anyway, Max rose to go to the kitchen as Jonathan went to her and took her hand, leading her toward the bar.

“But I can get it, Max…”

“Let him find us a snack, Darling.” Jonathan knew there was a fine line between taking care of Max and causing him to feel unneeded. “How about a drink?”

“Okay,” Jennifer said, as she glanced from Max’s retreating form then back to Jonathan.

“What’re you two up to, by the way?” she asked, her suspicions returning now as she considered him.

“Up to? What do you mean?” Jonathan tried to smother his smile, his best innocent look in place; he was used to her spot-on intuition.

“I mean you both got pretty quiet when I came in. I can always tell when you two are plotting something,” she said with a smile.

Jonathan was behind the bar now, and deftly steered the conversation in another direction before her investigative skills could be turned on him full force. “I don’t know what you’re talking about - we were just going over the schedule, and I was also telling Max it’s time that he relaxed a bit more, and let us take care of him for a change,” he explained, purposely avoiding her questioning look with a slight smile.

Jennifer definitely agreed about Max, and she was distracted for the moment. That, as well as his comments about the schedule, brought her back down to earth.

“What would you like, Darling?” he asked.

“Isn’t there a nice white in the wine cooler? That bottle the Smiths gave us last week?”

“That’d be fine, but wouldn’t you prefer some bubbly?”

“Champagne? What are we celebrating? Our anniversary isn’t for a little while yet, and we won’t even be together this year.” She looked so down at this that he put the bottle he’d pulled out down on the bar, reached for her hand and said, “Every day with you is worth celebrating.”

Jennifer looked up at him now with a contrite smile. “What a sweet thing to say – and I couldn’t agree with you more.” She sighed, determined to alter her mood, and took his other hand in hers. “Jonathan, I’m sorry. I just wish we didn’t have so much on our plates right now. The timing couldn’t be worse.”

“I know we’re both busy right now, sweetheart, but it can’t be helped. I’ll make it up to you somehow, I promise.”

“I know you will, Darling. It’s just that it’d be nice if we could slow down, even a little. Not being together on our anniversary just doesn’t feel right.”

“I’m disappointed, too,” he said simply, as he picked up the bottle again and proceeded to pop the cork.

“I know you are.” Contrary to the norm for them, they’d been quite unable to arrange things to suit themselves this year - and this year, of all years, she knew it would be difficult for both of them.

Jonathan knew she’d been pleased with his little surprise at the airport, but now he sensed her mood sinking again. Their upcoming separation bothered him, too, especially the prospect of missing their anniversary, and normally, his own mood would have matched hers. However, he hoped that what he had planned for the week would help alleviate at least some of the heartache both anticipated during the month to come. Now, suddenly, watching as she tried to muster a smile was too much for him.

“Jennifer, I have a confession to make.” Jonathan said with a smile, unable to contain himself in the face of her melancholy any longer.

“Oh, do you now,” Jennifer replied, simply arching her eyebrow at him and accepting the flute of champagne he handed her, and perking up a bit as she recalled her earlier suspicions.

“Yes, well, um, as it turns out, I’m not gonna be as tied up with work as I thought this week - ”

“What? But, Jonathan, that’s, that’s…” _not fair!_ Jennifer couldn’t help the thought continuing in her mind, but was unwilling to voice it. But she was surprised as he went on.

“ – and neither are you.” Jonathan couldn’t help grinning broadly at her now.

“But I have interviews, a deadline – I’m so late already, Marcia’s exasperated with me enough as it is.”

“They can wait. Marcia will wait.”

“I don’t think so - ”

Jonathan came around the bar and took her hands again. “Jennifer.”

Something in his tone told her to stop verbally cataloguing her many obligations and so she closed her mouth and just looked at him.

“Trust me. She will. At least, she said she would when I talked to her.” He took a sip of his champagne, still grinning at her.

Knowing they were finally getting somewhere, she asked “Jonathan, exactly what are you up to?”

“Oh, not much, Darling, other than whisking you away for a few days before the storm hits, so to speak. I know it isn’t exactly our anniversary, but I was able finagle some extra time together, at least. Think of it as something to remember next month, when we really _can’t_ get away.”

“You already had all of this arranged, didn’t you?”

“Well, not exactly, but I have been working on it for a little while now.” He just smiled even more broadly now, knowing the best part of the surprise was yet to come, and hoping he could contain his own anticipation and excitement until the moment was right.

“So when do we leave, and where are we going?” Clearly excited now, anticipation was shining in her eyes, too.

Glancing at his watch, he said, “Well, as for when, that would be oh, as soon as you like, and as soon as Jack can have the plane ready. We’re both clear for the rest of the week. As for where, that’s part of the surprise.”

She just grimaced at him in mock exasperation, actually more than happy to play along with his game and knowing it would be wonderful, as always. “Okay, keep your secrets. But I will get you back for holding out on me,” she teased.

“Is that a promise?”

“You can bet on it.”

Max chose that moment to back out of the kitchen with a tray carrying their snack, just as Jennifer was saying, “If you won’t tell me where we’re going, how will I know what to pack?”

“Already taken care of, Mrs. H,” he piped up.

“I see,” She said, looking from Jonathan to his accomplice. “I should have known.” Turning to her husband, who looked inordinately pleased with himself, she said, “Well, far be it from me to doubt your word. For the rest of this week,” she looked to him for his confirming nod, “take me where you will, and I won’t give a second thought to meetings, interviews, or Marcia - any of it. Only, I expect the same from you, mister.”

“Absolutely. It’ll be just you and me.” Looking at Max over her shoulder as he gave her a hug, he winked, thinking to himself, _you and me and everyone else we know…_ Max just grinned and let them know that dinner would be ready in an hour.

*********

Napa Valley

Tired from their travels and wanting at least one more night in their own bed, Jonathan and Jennifer decided to leave the next morning. After a short flight, in which Jonathan distracted her with a game of gin, they landed at the small regional airport in the Napa Valley.

“Oh, Jonathan, what a great idea! It’s been ages since we were here!” She was pleased with his sentimental choice and looked forward even more, now, to their mid-week get-away.

They got a car and took a slow drive toward their inn, appreciating the lovely weather and time away from the concerns of work, meetings, and the world in general, however temporary it would be. After checking into the largely empty inn, they took a stroll through the grounds, where chairs were being set up in front of a particularly spectacular view out over the vineyards.

“Oh, look, Darling - they must be having a wedding here this weekend. How beautiful,” Jennifer commented, as they continued on their walk.

Back at the inn, they had lunch in the dining room, and Jennifer looked around in surprise. “It’s so beautiful here this time of year, I can’t believe the inn isn’t full. It’s not struggling, is it?” Jennifer was certain their investment was in good hands, and couldn’t fathom that it was in trouble.

“Ah, no, I don’t believe so,” he said, without looking at her, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Catching it, she said, “Jonathan, did you…?”

Meeting her eyes now, he admitted it with a smile. “I didn’t want any interruptions, or distractions. And besides, it was pretty easy - seems they’re getting ready for some event, so we have it to ourselves, at least for a little while.”

She took his hand and gave him a loving look. He always had such thoughtful surprises; she knew she was a fortunate woman.

Jennifer and Jonathan took their time over lunch, enjoying some flirting, and just being together. After lunch they decided to explore a few wineries new to the area since their last visit. As they were leaving a small, quaint new winery’s outdoor patio, Jennifer spotted a familiar face. Smiling, she said, “Jonathan, look - there’s Mike and Gail! What a coincidence!”

“Yeah, imagine running into them here,” he responded, following his wife over to their table.

“Gail, Mike! How are you? What brings you to Napa?”

“Jennifer - what a surprise!” Gail rose to hug her friend as Mike quickly met Jonathan’s eye and answered her inquiry.

“Well, I had a board meeting in San Francisco, and convinced Gail to join me for a little get-away. It looks like you two are doing the same? Jonathan, I thought you were out of town for a while.”

“We both were, actually, but somehow managed to get a few days to ourselves.”

They exchanged some small talk for a few minutes, promising to get together as soon as their schedules cleared up after the next month, and the Harts left them to their lunch. Feeling done with winery tours, Jonathan suggested a drive out to the coast before returning to the inn, and she eagerly agreed.

When they got back that evening, business appeared to have picked up a bit and Jennifer felt a stab of disappointment that their monopoly on the place was ending. Carefully scanning the area around the bar, Jonathan suggested they enjoy a glass of vino on the patio, hoping they might catch a nice sunset.

Just beyond the patio, the set-up for what had to be a wedding was nearing completion, and Jennifer wondered idly what else could possibly need to be done for a weekend event, that it was arranged so many days in advance. It was a lovely spot, she mused, looking out over the slopes of the vineyards, the sun setting behind the distant mountains.

“Look, Jonathan, how beautiful!”

“Mhmm,” was all he said, standing so close that she could feel his answer. She turned to find him looking at her, not the view. Despite being used to it, still she blushed, a tolerant smile coming to her face. She turned into him, and his arms went around her as he started to move with her, dancing to the soft sound of music coming from the open doors of the restaurant. He pulled her even closer as they danced, and her eyes closed momentarily. When they opened again she could see light from the restaurant pouring out, people moving about inside. Someone turned to look out, and Jennifer felt a moment of confusion at seeing another familiar face before it ducked back out of sight.

“Jonathan…”

“Yes, Darling?” he answered, continuing to turn with her, his mind definitely not on whoever else might be around.

“I’d swear I just saw Bill in the doorway.”

Jonathan turned again so that he could see inside, figuring that the moment was approaching, but he’d play it out a bit longer first. “Oh, I don’t think so, Darling. I don’t see how…he and Peter usually go on their fly-fishing trip this time of year, don’t they? Perhaps it was the back-lighting in the doorway, playing tricks on your eyes.”

“Well, it sure looked like him, and there are lights outside, too.” An idea, another suspicion of sorts, was niggling at her brain now, and she tried to puzzle it out, while wondering if she were still a bit tipsy from the wine she’d consumed that day. “Don’t you think it’s odd, running into Gail and Mike earlier, and now Bill might be here, too?” she mused out loud.

But he didn’t answer her, just kissed her instead, and with a smile she kissed him back as they continued swaying gently to the music. Then she stopped and backed up a little in his arms so she could look him in the eye, and caught a glimpse of his smile before he could hide it.

“Okay, now I know something’s going on. Spill,” she demanded, but with a twinkle in her eye.

Giving in, Jonathan beckoned lightly with one hand and Max and then Bill came sheepishly out onto the patio.

“What’s taking you so long, Mr. H? We can’t stay outta the way forever, you know.”

Jonathan just shook his head, as if in despair. “What’s a guy gotta do for some privacy around here? Booking the whole inn - our own inn, even - apparently wasn’t enough. As for what’s taking so long, I’ll do it when I’m good and ready, and I don’t need an audience.”

“Wait a minute. An audience for what? Am I missing something here?” Jennifer just looked from Max and Bill to Jonathan, waiting for an explanation, one eyebrow raised in a mock scowl.

“Yes. Yes, you are, Darling. I was waiting for the right moment, but I guess now’s as good a time as any. If you two will allow me just a moment...” he said, looking pointedly at Max and Bill, who just grinned at each other and backed away. Satisfied, Jonathan stepped closer to his wife again, his eyes sparkling and his hands going to her shoulders in a soft caress.

“Jonathan?” Jennifer almost made a half-serious comment about their romantic get-away being invaded, but stopped, pieces beginning to fall into place as she looked at him, thought of the setting behind them, of Mike and Gail also being in Napa, not just Max and Bill…. Then, something about the way he was regarding her made her breath catch in her throat; his expression was so serious and earnest, and there was a question in his eyes. And suddenly, she knew the question even before he spoke.

“That day we met in London seems like yesterday, doesn’t it? And I was so nervous, that day by the bridge - I had no idea whether you’d get out of the car or not to hear what I had to say,” he began.

“I was quite put out with you,” Jennifer interjected.

“- I know, I could see you weighing that decision in your mind - it made me even more nervous when you did get out - I had no idea what to expect,” he said, smiling at the recollection of it. Lost in the memory of that day, the two of them were oblivious to Bill and Max, hovering just out of sight.

“And then, of course, I was afraid that you wouldn’t say yes. But you did, and I’ve fallen more deeply in love with you each and every day since.” He paused for a moment, looking into her eyes, before going on. “Jennifer, I know it won’t be the _official_ date, as everyone else knows it, but to me it’s always been the true one.”

She gasped, smiling, tears stinging her eyes as she realized she’d been so caught up in work and how busy they were, and would be, that she’d nearly missed the significance of that other date, more quickly approaching.

Jonathan smiled at her reaction as he went on: “Jennifer, will you please join me day after tomorrow, on the twentieth anniversary of that day beside the Thames, so we can renew the promise we made to each other all those years ago?”

Jennifer was speechless by now, her heart bursting at the sweet, even boyish, sincerity and love she saw shining in his face. “Oh, Jonathan,” she managed, before kissing him. Then, at his pleased smile and raised eyebrows, she rushed to assure him, “Of course I will!”

”Just so there’s no doubt!”

“I love you so,” she whispered, looking intently into his blue eyes, until he just kissed her soundly in response. 

When their kiss ended, she turned to Max and Bill, drawing them out of the shadows where they’d retreated to give the couple at least some semblance of privacy. “Why am I not surprised that you’re in on this, too?” she said to Bill with a laugh.

“Hiya, Beautiful!” Bill said, leaning in to kiss her cheek before going on. “Isn’t twenty years with this bum enough for ya? C’mon, how about a nice change of pace? You can marry me this time instead.”

They all just laughed, and Jennifer kissed his cheek in return while Jonathan gave him a mock scowl.

“Sorry, but you’re too late, Hunter – again. She’s already said yes.”

“Valentine, you’re still the luckiest man I know!” Bill said by way of greeting as he hugged his long-time friend, clapping him on the back.

“But you could be my best man again, if it won’t hurt too much,” Jonathan went on.

All kidding aside, Bill replied, “Of course I will, Jonathan! It would be my pleasure – again.”

Jennifer turned to Max. “Don’t think for one moment I don’t know who Jonathan’s partner in crime in all this is.”

“Partner in crime? Nah – I just followed orders, Mrs. H. It really was all his doing this time.”

She just laughed knowingly and gave him a hug. Then as she turned again to Jonathan, Max suggested that he get some champagne while they waited for dinner to be ready. They moved toward the restaurant, and when Max and Bill went inside ahead of them, Jonathan and Jennifer stopped for a moment and hugged again.

“Thank you so much, Darling. I believe this is the nicest surprise you’ve ever given me.”

“I’m so glad you like it. I figured if we can’t get away for our actual wedding anniversary this year of all years, then we could simply celebrate what I think of as the real one.”

“I agree with you about this being our true anniversary, Darling. We can share it with everyone else just this once. You’re wonderful for thinking of it,” she said, still thinking back twenty years to that moment by the side of the Thames that had changed her life - their lives, forever. “I can’t believe I hadn’t realized it was so soon,” she said.

“Oh, don’t be too hard on yourself, Darling. We’ve both been so busy it’s been hard knowing if we were coming or going. And, I admit, I’ve had this in mind for quite a while. Our schedules just helped, ah, disguise it - making for a much better surprise, don’t you think?”

Jennifer couldn’t help but agree, and she enjoyed seeing how pleased he was, as well. She loved his many attempts - most nearly always successful - at surprising her; it was endearing to see, and lovely to experience.

Jonathan smiled at her. Surprising her was one of his great joys; he loved letting her know, in myriad ways, how much she meant to him. Now, he was caught up in reliving, vividly, that moment of total apprehension, when he saw the flash of ire in her eyes before she’d thought it over, conceded - if only a little - and got out of the car. Equally as clear in his memory was the indescribable thrill he’d felt as she gave away her plane ticket. Now they just looked at each other, both reliving that day, and the whirlwind days that followed….

*********

*********

_London, Day 1_

_Jennifer, try though she did, couldn’t come up with a single reason that he wasn’t able to counter, and then she was caught up in the thrilling feeling of his hands on her arms as he pulled her close for a kiss that left her breathless. When it ended and they opened their eyes, he stepped back, giving her space. He just looked at her with a slight smile, his eyebrows raised in hope and asked, “Well?”_

_Her eyes sparkled delightfully, and she only needed a moment to consider his incredible offer._

_“Have you ever been to New York City?” she asked as she handed her ticket to the flower lady without looking, her gaze never once leaving his. Beaming and laughing, oblivious to the flower lady’s excitement, they turned and went to the horse-drawn carriage together, where he helped her in. His arm went around her as he sat down._

_Still feeling giddy, he turned toward her and hugged her. Then their eyes met and he kissed her. As their lips parted Jennifer found herself wishing it had lasted longer._

_After a few minutes of mutual, joyous shell-shock and despite seeing a slightly mischievous look enter his eyes, she was surprised when he said, “You know, you never actually answered the question.”_

_“What?” she said with a laugh._

_“Well, a fella’s gotta be sure.” She knew he was teasing her even as he held her gaze with an earnest sincerity. But it was the unconditional love she saw in the depths of his blue eyes that blew her away as he went on softly._

_“Jennifer, truly, will you?”_

_“Yes, Jonathan – yes, I will marry you,” she answered without any hesitation, then said with a smile, “Just so there’s no doubt.” The look in her eyes bespoke her own seriousness, even as, in a small corner of her mind, she was wondering at herself, amazed at her complete and utter sincerity, her instantaneous, heartfelt love, trust and desire for this man, whom she’d met barely 48 hours before yet somehow knew she’d be with for the rest of her life._

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20 (minus 2 days)

Jennifer, Jonathan, Max, and Bill shared a wonderful dinner at a nearby restaurant, after which Gail and Mike, encouraged by a call from Jonathan, joined them for drinks back at the Auberge. Settling in around a table on the patio, they got caught up on the events of their respective lives. Bill regaled them with stories of retirement, while encouraging Jonathan and Jennifer to consider it themselves. They exchanged a glance, both thinking that slowing down a bit might be in order, although both found their professional lives too fulfilling to really think about giving them up entirely, just yet.

Max at last turned the conversation to the events everyone wanted to reminisce or hear about most: basically, everything leading up to and right after the proposal. While Bill was certainly familiar with the tale and always enjoyed hearing it, (all his kidding about Jennifer choosing him, instead, aside), Gail and Mike hadn’t really heard much about those early days in London. 

Max’s voice was softer these days, but somehow still vigorous in his usual warm, gruff way.

“Lucky for you, Mr. H, that you had your tuxedo and all on the plane back then – made things easier,” he said, then turned to the others. “After the carriage ride, the two of them had a fancy engagement dinner out, and I tell ya, Mr. H needed all the help he could get that night - he couldn’t even get his tie done right, he was so nervous.” Everyone laughed, not finding it at all hard to imagine how smitten he must have been with Jennifer; they’d all seen the proof of it, every day since.

“And Mrs. H – well, she was a vision of loveliness. If Mr. H hadn’t already popped the question, I may have done so myself, that night.”

“Oh, go on, Max,” Jennifer said, blushing a bit.

“I’m serious, Mrs. H,” he said with a smile. He winked at her when she caught his eye, and she laughed delightedly.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I’d already proposed by then,” Jonathan added with a grin, his mind going back again to that night. His wife truly had been a vision of loveliness, as Max had so aptly put it, on the evening of their second date and engagement dinner…

*********

*********

_London, Day 1_

_Jonathan and Jennifer enjoyed that hour in the carriage as only two newly and deeply in love can, and before they knew it Max was drawing the carriage to a stop in front of the Ritz._

_Jonathan descended to the sidewalk and held out his hand to assist her, daring - as if trying it on for size - to say, “Mrs. Hart?”_

_The sound of it thrilled her, even as she laughingly said, “We’re not married yet, Mr. Hart.”_

_As she reached the ground he clasped her hands to his heart and said, “in my mind, and my heart, you are already Mrs. Jennifer Hart. Anything we have to do to demonstrate that to the rest of the world is just a formality.”_

_Her breath caught, seeing that he truly meant it. Looking into his incredibly blue eyes, she was struck by the feeling that, lost in their depths, she had come home at last._

_Jonathan was amazed at his own words while knowing, deep down inside, that they were perhaps truer than any he’d ever spoken. He also felt amazed to know that she felt the same. He could see it in her beautiful hazel eyes; he felt he could get lost in them forever and want for nothing._

_After what felt like an eternity, he realized they were still standing on the sidewalk outside the Ritz._

_“So, ah, what now?” he asked, suddenly not quite sure what came next in this very new and unexpected situation._

_She paused, as if also considering how to proceed. “Call my father, I think, and perhaps get something to eat?”_

_He grinned. “I think we can handle that. Let’s go up to the suite. You can make your call and we’ll order an early tea. Then, how about a nice dinner later to celebrate?”_

_She nodded in agreement, also smiling. “Okay – that sounds perfect.”_

_He took a breath and waved his arm, indicating that they should enter the hotel. His hand came to rest lightly at the small of her back, and at that lightest of touches, a flow of energy, of connection, passed between them._

_When they got to the lobby, he asked her to wait a moment for him, then approached the desk where he found Calvin, and asked about dinner reservations at La Cachet._

_Then he returned to Jennifer’s side and they made their way to the suite, where he showed her to the phone. When he would have walked away to give her privacy, she held onto his hand, staying his departure, then slipped her arm around his waist as she picked up the receiver and requested a number in Paris._

_“Walter? It’s Jennifer – is my father there? … Oh, I see. In that case, would you please tell him I called when you hear from him? I’ll try to reach him when he gets to New York. It’s important that I speak with him. … No, everything’s fine – more than fine, actually … Thanks, Walter. … Yes, me, too. Bye.” She finished with a disappointed smile then turned to him._

_“No luck, hmm?” he asked, turning her into his embrace._

_“No – he’s away on a buying trip for the gallery. But he should be in New York at the end of the week – I’ll call him then.”_

_Jonathan was about to respond with a suggestion when the phone rang. Jennifer excused herself and left for the bathroom, where she caught a look at herself in the mirror, seeing something in her reflection she didn’t expect or, at first, recognize; then with a fluttery feeling understanding hit her and a smile came to her lips, lighting up her face with a blush._

_Meanwhile Max had returned to the suite, still in his driver’s get-up but minus the wig._

_“Max, we have reservations and I’m in desperate need of my tux.”_

_“Sure thing, Mr. H – good thing you keep one on the plane.”_

_“Yeah, really - I didn’t know I’d need one on this trip.”_

_“No worries, Mr. H – I’m on it.”_

_“Thanks, Max. I owe you one.”_

_“I think it’s more than one at this point, Mr. H – that wig really itched.”_

_His reply was forestalled as they heard Jennifer coming back into the room, and Max excused himself to change, then take care of the tux situation._

_Jonathan went to meet her, saying, “We have a reservation at La Cachet at 8:30.”_

_“Ohh, black tie,” she commented, eyebrows going up at his ability to secure a reservation at such a prestigious place at what had to be the last minute._

_“Mhmm – is that okay? Or would you rather have a hot dog from the stand on the corner?”_

_“No, La Cachet should be quite acceptable,” she said with a laugh, “But I’ll need to run a couple of errands, first, seeing as I’m sans luggage.”_

_“We’ll retrieve your bags at some point,” he assured her, then went on, “I have some business of my own to take care of, as well. Can you be ready by eight?”_

_“Absolutely. So, ah, I’ll see you back here, then.”_

_“Okay. It seems I have an errand to run as well, so make yourself at home when you get return, if I’m not back yet.”_

_She nodded, a slight blush coming to her cheeks._

_“I’ll just be back in a bit,” she said backing out the door with a shy smile. He nodded and simply smiled back at her as she left. She leaned for a moment against the closed door, taking a deep, ecstatic breath, still feeling rather incredulous, yet completely steadfast in her decision. She hurried to the elevator, knowing she’d have a lot to do before eight to get ready, all thoughts of food gone for the moment as she thought about what she’d need for the evening._

*********

_Jennifer found much of what she needed at a boutique near the hotel: in particular, a lovely blue evening gown, a wrap to go with it, silk stockings, undergarments and velvet, peep-toe heels. While she was out, she took the time to also find a few everyday outfits, seeing as she had no access to her own clothes at the moment. Pleased with her purchases and disregarding the expense, she asked that they be delivered to the suite. Checking her watch, she decided she had enough time to make one more stop before returning to the hotel._

_When she got back to the suite, Max told her that her packages were in the bedroom, where she found the garment bag hanging in the closet. She was disappointed that Jonathan wasn’t there but just shrugged her shoulders with a smile and went to shower and get ready for their engagement dinner._

*********

_When Jonathan returned from his own errand, he was relieved to see that everything he needed had been sent from the Hart Industries jet; he was glad Max had suggested, some time ago, keeping such amenities on board. Traveling as they often did for Hart Industries business, sometimes unexpected events or opportunities arose, although neither of them would have guessed that this particular kind of occasion would present itself while away on a business trip. Jonathan smiled to himself at the thought, as he paused at the door to his room, hearing the shower running. Leaving her the privacy of his room, he gathered his things and went to use the bathroom in Max’s room to get ready._

*********

_Jonathan and Jennifer had a lovely formal dinner at one of London’s premiere restaurants – she still had no idea how he’d managed to get a reservation – and after another evening full of much champagne and talk and laughter, they at last made their way back to the suite at the Ritz. In the bedroom, another bottle of champagne awaited them, on ice, which they managed to open and share before Jennifer excused herself._

_Jonathan smiled as he watched her go, feeling he couldn’t get enough of her, especially in the beautiful dress she’d gotten that afternoon. He reclined on the bed, loosening his tie and reflecting on the fun evening they’d had, the wonderful dinner, the champagne, the dancing. He was a fair dancer and was pleased that she was as well – most likely a better one than he – and it had seemed truly effortless and magical with her as his partner. He sighed, so happy and still somewhat dazed at the wonderful turn his trip had taken; he’d certainly had a couple of adventurous, action-packed days, and thought he still had yet to actually overcome his jet-lag. Now, he fought it off, stifling a yawn but then closing his eyes just for a moment._

_When Jennifer came back into the room, at first she was taken aback by the sight before her, disappointment overriding the anticipation she’d felt just moments before. But then she just smiled fondly as she gazed once again on his sleeping form, knowing how little time he’d been in London, how busy he’d been. And the difference this time, she knew, was that she wouldn’t be leaving. So again, she simply went to him and removed his shoes, and this time his tie as well, and the first few studs of his tuxedo shirt. She ran her hands down over his chest in a gentle caress, then leaned close to kiss his cheek, whispering in his ear, “Good night, Darling. Sweet dreams.”_

_She paused again just to look at him with a contented sigh, despite her momentary disappointment. She changed out of her dress, finding one of his pajama tops in the dresser. Then she went to the other side of the bed and got in, lying on her side so she could study his handsome profile, since, unlike Jonathan, she wasn’t sleepy at all. She was full of joy and excitement, and no small amount of wonder, as well as amazement at herself. She was pleased to realize she still didn’t feel any hesitation - only a little bit of nerves…this had to be crazy, didn’t it?! - but more than that she felt confident, and, most definitely, in love._

*********

_At some point during the night, Jonathan awoke. Once again he was confused to find that he was still in his clothes. Thinking how uncomfortable it was to fall asleep in one’s clothes, he wondered groggily if he should change into his pajamas. But that would require moving and he wasn’t sure he was awake enough for that, or that he wanted to be. But suddenly, it hit him what must have happened, and his eyes shot open. He closed them again, frowning and silently cursing his jetlag, wondering how he could have let it happen a second time when once had been embarrassing enough. But then, his senses registered the fact that he wasn’t alone, and a smile came to his face as he realized that this time, Jennifer was lying next to him._

_Turning over to look at her, he could tell that she was deeply asleep. In the dim, pre-dawn light he could just make out her form - the contours of her face, the outline of her hair on the pillow, the curve of her shoulder. Happy simply to watch her sleeping, he noticed then that she’d apparently found one of his pajama tops to wear. While chagrined to realize that, despite his best intentions, he’d fallen asleep on her again, he was very pleased she’d chosen to stay and make herself at home._

_Now, he dared to reach out and gently brush a tendril of hair from her cheek; she responded to his touch by moving toward him in her sleep. He reclined onto his back again, a bit surprised, and amazed, as she nestled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her as a feeling of wonder and awe came over him at how completely natural it felt to have her there with him. While not wanting to wake her, he couldn’t help caressing her back; as if in response, she found a comfortable spot against his chest and settled into a deeper sleep. Her hand came to rest on his chest and he held it with his own. Smiling, he closed his eyes and settled back against his pillow, feeling a sense of peace steal over him unlike anything he’d ever known before. As he drifted back to sleep, he knew without a doubt that being there with her in his arms was so natural, so right, that he would’ve been content if they could have stayed exactly as they were, always._

*********

_London, Day 2_

_The next morning at the Ritz, Jonathan awoke, still in his clothes, and was again momentarily confused. But then he looked over to see Jennifer lying next to him in the bed and was very pleased to find that it hadn’t all been just the most incredible dream. She was on her side, still nestled close but, he saw, quite awake this time. She was looking at him with a smile, one eyebrow delicately arched now as she considered him._

_“Good morning,” he said, blushing a bit as he was again reminded of what had - and had not - transpired the night before._

_“Jonathan, Darling, I certainly hope you don’t plan on making this a habit.” There was a teasing lilt in her voice and a twinkle in her eyes to go along with the mock-stern look she was giving him. He found he loved the sound of his name on her lips._

_“Darling,” he said, liking the pet name and adopting it readily. He couldn’t help smiling at her as he went on, “I’m so sorry. I promise, it won’t happen again.”_

_She couldn’t help smiling more broadly as she said, “It had better not.” She leaned toward him, her hand going to his face as she gave him a kiss intended to convey exactly what he’d missed; he got the message, loud and clear, as he gladly returned her kiss. Never in his life had he felt such love from another person, so instantly, as if they’d known each other, and been together, perhaps, through the course of many lifetimes._

_He reached out to run his hand over her arm, eying her attire openly now with a smile, and said, “Are you hungry? We can ask Max to order some breakfast.”_

_“I’m famished, actually. Ah, about Max…” she began, curious about an employee who would don that crazy costume to drive his boss around in a carriage._

_“About Max,” he began, then said simply, “Well, Max is my family. Until now, he’s the only family I’ve ever had.” She noticed the slight smile, the faraway look in his eyes as he remembered something from long ago, and she heard the special emphasis he placed on the word family. She wondered…he hadn’t shared much about his past yet, and what she knew about him from her research for her story had been rather incomplete regarding his personal life._

_“I’ll tell you what – let’s eat breakfast, then go find a quiet spot in, say, St. James’s Park, and I’ll tell you about Max and me – everything. Well, maybe not everything… I want to know more about you, too. And then, I know a terrific jeweler here in town….”_

_She just smiled and said, “That sounds wonderful. And after that, Darling, may I suggest a quiet dinner_ in _?”_

_He just nodded, a tingle of excitement coursing through him at the thought. He was sure that her eyes had grown more luminous as she spoke, and quite readily agreed to her suggestion._

_He got up and padded to the door, going out to the suite’s living room, where Max was sitting on the couch reading the paper._

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20 (minus 2 days)

Jonathan and Jennifer had shared a loving look as both were transported back in time. Now, their attention was drawn back to the present, and the conversation among their friends, as Mike asked for details about the two days leading up to the proposal, wondering how they’d gotten to that point in the first place. Their closest friends were familiar with the proposal story itself, but not many knew of their adventures leading up to that moment, which they didn’t usually share readily.

Max saved them from going into the details this time, as he enjoyed telling the story of Mrs. H’s impact on Mr. H in those days. So he jumped right in, saying, “Well, lemme tell ya, I really thought Mr. H had a screw loose that week in London. He was a goner from the first moment he met Mrs. H.”

“I certainly was,” Jonathan agreed easily, with a smile. “But as I recall it, so were you, Max,” he went on, his grin broadening.

“Who, me?” Max blushed, despite his statement the moment before about popping the question himself.

“Yes, you, Max,” Jonathan reiterated solemnly.

“You were the one calling me to tell me not to answer the phone, turning Mrs. H in to Scotland Yard, then hanging ‘will you marry me” signs off of bridges - crazy stuff like that,” Max said, trying to downplay Jonathan’s comment.

“Well, you’re the one who put on that silly costume to drive us around in a carriage, for example. That really was going above and beyond, you know.”

Jennifer nodded in agreement as her husband went on, “you’d never have done that just for me, or for any other woman I dated. And who started calling Jennifer Mrs. H from day one, after all? I hadn’t even gotten her a ring yet! No, you didn’t fool me, Max - you were every bit as crazy about her as I was.”

“Well, maybe you’re right,” Max allowed, his thoughts going back to that first morning at the Ritz...

*********

*********

_London, Day 2_

_“Another late night, I see,” Max commented as his boss walked out into the suite’s living room. Glancing up at him from his newspaper, he was perplexed to see Mr. H still in his tuxedo, and couldn’t help asking with a grin, “Um, I hope all went well…?”_

_But Jonathan ignored the question with a mock-scowl. “Just order us some breakfast, will ya, please? We’ll be out for most of the day, but plan on dining in this evening.”_

_“Got it – I’ll amscray. I met a nice lady, myself, down at the pub last night.”_

_“That’s great, Max.”_

_“So, how would she like her eggs?”_

_“I have no idea,” he said._

_“What – you haven’t found that out yet?”_

_“No, Max, we’ve had plenty of other things to discuss so far besides eggs, as a matter of fact. I’ll just go check.”_

_Before going, however, something made him pause and say, “Max, uh…”_

_Max understood his unasked question and rose, going to his “boss,” and the man who was like a son to him. “Mr. H, I think she’s great. Definitely a keeper.”_

_“Then this isn’t crazy?”_

_“Of course it is! But, there’s no doubt in my mind that she’s the perfect match for you, I can just tell – so don’t blow it!”_

_Jonathan felt a relief he hadn’t expected at Max’s acceptance and support; until that moment he hadn’t fully realized how much Max’s approval in this meant to him. “Thanks, Max. That means a lot to me – well, everything, actually. I don’t know if I could do this without your support, without knowing….”_

_“You’re welcome, Mr. H. Now go ask Mrs. H about the eggs,” Max said, his gruff command in no way disguising his true feelings._

_“Mrs. H?” Jonathan just looked at Max with another smile, his eyes twinkling in amusement and unspoken gratitude for this man who had been a father to him, ever since the day they’d first met on that street corner. Then, with a snap of his fingers, he remembered his mission. “Eggs - right. Be right back.”_

_Jonathan had turned to go back to the bedroom, so he didn’t catch the brief, rather pensive look that crossed Max’s features. Max was very happy for Jonathan, and as he’d said, despite its suddenness, quite certain that Jennifer Edwards was his true match. Honestly, he’d begun to despair of such a woman ever capturing his boss’s eye, thinking they could end up bachelors together forever, and that wasn’t the future he’d wanted for Mr. H. But they’d never discussed what would happen should either of them ever find a true partner to go through life with. Max had been down that road before and he’d always wished for Jonathan’s sake that he’d find love, regardless of what that meant for them as a team, as a family. He sighed, knowing things were about to change; but they – he – would adjust and move on. But no matter their future circumstances, Mr. and Mrs. H would never really be rid of old Max, he mused with a grin, and felt all the better for the thought._

_Max had taught his young friend to be respectful toward the women he’d dated, and Jonathan had always honored that quite seriously. And, Max knew Jonathan well enough to be able to tell when his relationships would not move on to the next level, no matter the interest of the lady in question. Consequently, he had recognized immediately that Jennifer Edwards’ impact on him was different, as was his friend’s interest in her. Max knew that in her, Jonathan had found his equal, his match. She clearly was her own person, independent and unpredictable. She appeared to be neither overly interested in nor impressed much by wealth or status. She’d held her own during their adventure with Sir Charles, and Max knew she had surprised and intrigued Mr. H from the beginning. So Max had to agree - she was a keeper, and the intensity and rapidity of it somehow didn’t surprise or discomfit him at all; he had seen it happening from the beginning, and couldn’t be happier that Mr. H hadn’t hesitated to do something about it._

*********

_When Jonathan returned to his – their – bedroom, Jennifer had gotten up; he could hear the water running in the bathroom. He went to the door and knocked, feeling a bit uncertain, again, about how to proceed._

_“Yes?” she called out._

_“Just curious – how do you like your eggs?”_

_Her muffled reply came through the door. “Any way except sunny_ _side up – surprise me.”_

_He grinned, somehow glad to know she liked surprises. He was certain he could have some fun with that. “Got it,” he called back, and went back to relay that to Max._

*********

_When Jennifer came out of the bathroom in a fluffy hotel robe, her hair up in a towel, she went to the door and saw Jonathan reading the paper, still in his tux – God, she thought, how that man looks in a tux, even a rumpled, slept-in one…but for now she halted that train of thought firmly and called out, “The bathroom’s all yours.”_

_“Okay,” he responded, rising and moving toward her, clearly trying to be discreet while checking her out in the robe._

_He paused when she didn’t move out of the doorway quickly. “Breakfast will be here in half an hour – is that enough time?”_

_She nodded. “That’ll be fine. I’ll just finish getting ready out here,” she said, waving her hand toward the vanity table in the corner of the room. He nodded, then put his hand on the doorframe so he could lean toward her before she could get past him. She smiled, enjoying the closeness and taking advantage of the moment to flirt with him a little. He couldn’t help admiring her, a pleasant thrill passing over him now at the look in her eyes. With a smile that caused her heart to race a bit, he stepped past her into the bathroom, murmuring about showering before breakfast arrived. As she turned and backed into the bedroom, her eyes followed him, and she found herself wishing that he had kissed her. As the door closed and she lost sight of him, she sighed happily as she turned to the wardrobe where she’d hung up her purchases from the previous day, determined that next time, she’d kiss him. Despite any momentary disappointment the night before, she knew that she’d enjoy a day of flirting with him, immensely._

*********

_Jennifer finished dressing and styling her hair, then left to give Jonathan some privacy as he finished his own morning routine. She found Max in the suite’s living room; he set the paper he’d been reading aside as she entered and greeted her warmly. She felt unaccountably shy around him, now, on her own, almost as if she were meeting Jonathan’s father for the first time._

_“Good morning, Miss Edwards,” Max said with a smile, indicating she should join him, and she sat down next to him on the couch._

_“Please, call me Jennifer,” she said, unaware that he’d already given her the name by which he would always call her. But he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable with that, yet, so he agreed, while feeling unaccountably awkward calling her by her first name. There had been a time, of course, when he’d called Mr. H by his first name, or a different, child’s nickname – when Jonathan had been a young whippersnapper with a penchant for getting into trouble - but that time was long past and over the years they’d both grown comfortable with the new nickname. It was only natural to him that she would become Mrs. H in his mind, and in his heart, as well._

_Jennifer looked at him, picking up some sense of what had been on his mind this last day or so while she and Jonathan were caught up in their whirlwind of romance and courtship. Max clearly worked for him, but Jonathan had referred to Max as his only family. She wanted to forestall any doubts or fears he may have that things would change too much now that she was part of the picture; she could see something of it in his eyes, something she was willing to wager he’d never voice._

_“I haven’t heard the details yet, but I, ah, gather from Jonathan that you two have quite a history.”_

_“Yeah, me and Mr. H – we’ve been together a long time,” he answered, stopping there and figuring he’d let Mr. H fill her in. He knew that talking about his past, his childhood, didn’t necessarily come easily to him, and it was Jonathan’s story to tell._

_Jennifer met his eyes and reached out to find his hand, saying, “And I’m sure you will be for a long time to come – I wouldn’t want to change that. You are Jonathan’s family, and therefore mine, as well, now. I hope that’s okay.”_

_He gripped her hand tightly then, a bit embarrassed and amazed that she had read his mind, and his only concern about this whole affair, so quickly and so clearly._

_“Thank you, Jennifer. Of course it’s okay. I’ve been hoping for a long time now that Mr. H would find the right lady to settle down with. I know this has all been rather sudden and we barely know each other,” she blushed but had to agree, “but somehow, I couldn’t be happier with his choice. But, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, I’d, uh, just like to be sure, I mean, I hope you don’t think I’m bein’ rude or nothin’…”_

_She understood his flustered question and sought to put his mind at ease. “It’s okay, Max – I understand. You want to protect him, and I appreciate that. You want to know if I feel the same for him as you believe he feels for me?”_

_He simply nodded, relieved that she was quick and he didn’t have to actually ask. He’d always watched out for Mr. H’s best interests, and wasn’t about to stop now._

_She squeezed his hand again and said, “As surprising as it may seem, Max, the answer is yes, I do. It’s amazing, but I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”_

_He smiled, believing her and feeling relieved. “I’m glad to hear that, Jennifer, I really am. I suppose what happens next remains to be seen – I don’t want to be in the way….”_

_“Please, Max, don’t worry about that - ” she started to assure him, when Jonathan walked into the room. He took in the scene of them sitting there, holding hands, but had no time to comment before Max said quickly, “Hey, Mr. H, this is one smart lady - you’d better make sure you marry her, ‘cause if you don’t, I will.”_

_Jennifer laughed, blushing prettily and just smiling at Jonathan’s inquiring look, leaving him to wonder about the meaningful glance the two of them shared before Max released her hand, getting up to answer the timely ringing of the doorbell. Baffled but pleased that they seemed to be getting along famously already, he followed them to the table where their breakfast was being set out. But neither of them were offering up any kind of explanation, and he was left to marvel that she’d won over another heart so quickly._

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20 (minus 2 days)

Having moved inside to the cozy chairs by the fireplace in the Auberge lobby as the night air turned chilly, Max said now, “Any fool coulda seen how perfect she was for you, Mr. H. I knew we’d be blessed to have her in our family.”

Looking at his wife now with a twinkle in his eyes, Jonathan said, “That we are, Max. That we are.”

“Go on now, you two - you’re making me blush,” Jennifer said, indeed turning pink.

Max simply reached for the champagne and poured them all another glass. “To Mrs. H,” he toasted, as her blush deepened.

“To you, Max,” Jennifer said in return. She and the others took another sip and then she took his hand and kissed it, pleased when his own cheeks turned pink. She leaned toward him and hugged him, whispering in his ear, “I love you, Max, very much.”

“Likewise, Mrs. H,” he answered, his own whisper a bit rougher with emotion as he returned her embrace.

As they broke their embrace, Jennifer had an impulse, a thought of the perfect way to include Max in the ceremony. “Max, I have a favor to ask.”

“Anything, Mrs. H – you know that.” He could only wonder what she had in mind.

She smiled at him, grateful for the millionth time for his presence in their lives. “You’ve been such a true friend to Jonathan for so long, and despite how things could have changed, you accepted me right away. I’m the one who is blessed. You became my family, too, and I know it wouldn’t be the same today without you in our lives.” She glanced at Jonathan, who nodded his agreement with her words, but wasn’t sure exactly where she was going with this; she hadn’t shared it with him. So, like Max, he was pleasantly surprised when she went on. “I wish my father could have been here for this, as well, but since he can’t be, it would really mean a great deal to me if you’d walk with me down the aisle this time.”

Max smiled at her, very pleased at her request, but still couldn’t help teasing them. “I’d be honored, Mrs. H, really I would. But what about Mr. H? He needed my help the last time, as I recall.”

Bill chimed in. “I’ll make sure he gets there, Max, no worries.”

“Yeah and right out the side door, huh, Bill? I know your devious ways by now.”

“Scout’s honor, Valentine. I want this lady to be happy, and if she’s picked you once again over me, well, I guess I’ll just have to give up. I promise to be on my best behavior, if only for the day.”

Jennifer laughed, pleased, but at the same time she looked wistful. Jonathan leaned toward her. “I miss him, too,” he said, simply.

Jennifer nodded, focusing on him again. Even though a few years had gone by since her father had passed away, she still missed him with an ache that never left her. That he wouldn’t be there as they renewed their vows saddened her and made her miss him all the more.

*********

At last, a pleasant lull in the conversation befell the group; it was getting late, and they’d finished off another bottle of good California wine. Mike and Gail took the opportunity to excuse themselves for the evening, returning to their B&B down the road, and the others also decided it was time to turn in.

Jonathan and Jennifer said goodnight and headed to bed with a couple of brandies. When they got to their room, Jennifer stepped into his embrace, relishing, as always, the loving comfort of his arms.

“Thank you, Darling. This really is your best surprise ever.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for surprising me by saying yes twenty years ago – and again, tonight.”

“It’s hard to believe it’s been twenty years already, isn’t it? We’ve come a long way.”

“Mhmmm.”

“We hardly knew each other that day by the bridge – one date, followed by a little adventure…it hardly seems like enough to base a proposal on.”

“I know…and yet, I felt I _did_ know you, that I had always known you were out there, somewhere, and I’d simply been waiting my whole life to find you.”

“I know; I felt it, too. Or else I wouldn’t have said yes.” She smiled at him now, still amazed, even after all of their years together, that they had so simply and easily, just _known_.

Not wanting to break the spell the evening had cast, they maintained their embrace, both thinking back to those early days in London when they had learned so much about each other, _after_ making their promise by the Thames.

*********

*********

_London, Day 2_

_After they finished breakfast, Jonathan and Jennifer got ready and made their way to St. James’s Park, walking along Queen’s Walk from The Ritz at a leisurely pace. The weather was beautiful – perfect for a day in the park. As they neared Buckingham Palace, they realized that it was about time for the Changing of the Guard; Jennifer was quite familiar with the ceremony, having been in London for a while by now, and she explained it to him as they watched. But Jonathan seemed more intent on watching her than the Guard, paying close attention as she spoke._

_After watching the ceremony they turned and began slowly walking the length of the park along the Mall, arm in arm, talking about a variety of little things._

_“We haven’t talked much yet about the past,” he commented at last as they walked._

_“No, we haven’t,” she agreed._

_“Would you tell me about yours? Your parents, your family, where you grew up – anything. Please.”_

_She glanced at him and found him looking at her as they strolled, and returned his smile. “Well, I don’t know that there’s too much to tell,” she said, not knowing where to start. “Let’s see. When I was young, I grew up an only child on a horse farm in Hillhaven, Maryland. My father was – and is – an art dealer, and works with several galleries around the world. He traveled a lot so it was often just my mother and me at home.”_

_Not feeling it was the time for questions, he just let her talk, finding pleasure in her stories, and in the sound of her voice as she shared her memories with him. Clearly, she had had a good childhood, and he had already guessed she must have a good relationship with her father, despite, perhaps, his traveling and being away a lot. A wistful tone entered her voice as she spoke about her mother and he wondered, but just let her story unfold as it would. He was enchanted._

_Finally she paused in her stories about her mother and her escapades as a child growing up with horses, and he said, “It sounds like you were very close to your mother.”_

_“Yes, I was.” The wistful tone was back in her voice, and a touch of an old sadness as well._

_“What happened to her?” He had already surmised the answer, having noted that she’d only mentioned telling her father about their engagement._

_“She passed away when I was twelve.”_

_He stopped walking and turned toward her, his arms going around her waist. “Oh, I’m so sorry. That must have been horrible for you.”_

_She nodded. “It shattered my whole world.” She hugged him, her arms around his waist, appreciating his caring and his interest in her life. Not many of the men she’d dated before had seemed very interested in much beyond basic demographics, and so she had rarely shared much more than that. It was nice to have a willing audience to talk to about her life, and especially such a deeply personal topic as the loss of her mother._

_They turned and sat down on a bench. He wanted to be able to focus solely on her, and she continued at his silent urging._

_“I was devastated. My father, who loved her beyond reason, was almost destroyed by it as well. And suddenly, he found himself with an adolescent daughter on the verge of womanhood. I know he loved me deeply, but he didn’t quite know how to handle me, having left my care and upbringing largely in the hands of my mother, since he traveled so much. He was a bit out of his element, I think,” she said with a slight smile as she remembered. When he stayed silent, again, just watching her and listening, she went on._

_“He did his best with me, but I can’t say that I made it very easy for him. I acted out in my grief, became rather wild and willful. Finally, unable to cope with me and his business travels, he sent me to boarding school. I spent a long time resenting him for that.”_

_“I imagine you must have felt abandoned.”_

_“Yes, I did - abandoned and also betrayed to a certain extent. But I got a very good education, and, once I finally settled in, the structure at Gresham was good for me. Eventually, I made some close friends there - in particular, my best friend, Mel Barberton.”_

_“Mel?” he said, with a smile._

_“Yes, it’s short for Melanie. She was a scholarship girl, so, unlike me, she wanted to be there,” she said with a grin, looking back on that time, which felt so long ago, now. She went on, “We clicked instantly, and she helped ease some of the heartache and loneliness I felt in my first term there.”_

_“How did you meet her?”_

_Jennifer smiled, recalling that day when she first met Melanie Barberton. “It was maybe a month into my first term at Gresham. I was still angry with my father for abandoning me there, and I was struggling to fit in. I didn’t want to be there. I missed my mother.” She shrugged her shoulder as she met his eye, a catch in her voice even after all of these years._

_“One saving grace at Gresham was that they had an equestrian program, and I was permitted to bring my horse, Sweet Sue, with me to school. I could go to the stables whenever I wanted. I suspect my father talked to them about it - about having barn and riding privileges, perhaps beyond the norm, I mean. They knew it was therapeutic for me.” She smiled again at the thought, knowing how true it was._

_“Anyway, I had gone to the stables to visit Sweet Sue. She was…in tune with me, in that special way only horses can be sometimes.”_

_Jonathan nodded in understanding. One of his great joys that came from achieving success had been discovering his affinity with horses. His interest had of course been piqued as soon as she’d said she was raised on a horse farm._

_“Even before going to Gresham, I used to go to Sue’s stall, or for a ride, whenever I needed to be alone. Of course, I was never really alone when I was with Sweet Sue. That day at Gresham I was feeling particularly lonely and at odds with the world, and Sue always brought me such comfort. So I was sitting in her stall, in tears and thinking no one else was around, when I heard this voice coming from the aisle.”_

_Jennifer smiled, recalling it as if it were yesterday. “There was Mel, looking in over the door of the stall. I was a mess, and very mortified. I was too old to be a crybaby, after all. I found out later that Melanie had never been around horses before going to Gresham, and she’d gone down to the stables to check it out, to see if it was something she wanted to try or not. Now she was looking warily at Sweet Sue, who was standing over me, and nuzzling me._

_“Mel ignored my tears, which I was hastily wiping away, of course, and just started asking me about Sweet Sue. Was she friendly, how old was she, was she easy to ride, things like that. Then she asked if she could give Sue a carrot she’d brought with her. So I finally stood up, opened the stall door so she could come in, and showed her how to give her the treat. Mel seemed a little nervous, but she did well, and her face lit up with excitement as Sue politely took the carrot. Then, as she stood by me with Sue, at one point Mel finally just took my hand and gave it a squeeze, and didn’t let go. I knew I had found a true friend.” Jennifer just smiled again, reflecting back on her long-lasting friendship with Melanie Barberton; to say it had been transformative was an understatement._

_“Looking back, I know my friendship with Melanie was crucial for me. Her home wasn’t too far away, and I spent some weekends and vacations with her family, depending on Pa’s schedule. They became a surrogate family for me in many ways. My own family, my aunts and uncles, are rather far-flung and I didn’t know my cousins well; most of them were much older than me. So Mel was - is - like a sister, and in time, I also grew to love her mother. She understood me, I think, and was always there for me - without pressing, acting like a mom when I needed it but never trying to replace mine. My father was relieved, I’m sure, to know that I had a good, positive role model, someone to turn to for the things he couldn’t be or do for me._

_“Despite my early issues with my father, I credit him with instilling so many important characteristics in me: he gave me strength, taught me to think for myself and be independent, to be smart and curious about the world. He pushed me, and for all I resented about it at the time, it made me who I am. And yet without Mel, and her mom, Cherie, as well, I may never have seen it.”_

_“So, things are better now, with your father?”_

_“Oh, yes. He visited as often as he could, whether I was welcoming or not, and I’m happy to say that we worked through all of that long ago, now.” She smiled and he could see how much she loved her father, and felt loved by him. He was happy about that, and in small measure, envious, wondering what that would have been like. Except, he chided himself, he did know, at least to some degree; not all family was connected by blood._

_“Shall we keep walking?” he asked after a moment, taking a quick glance at his watch on the sly. At her nod, they stood up and continued on their way, not speaking, at the moment each caught up in their own thoughts._

_They neared the end of the Mall, reaching the other end of the park, and he paused as a car pulled up alongside them. “I thought we might find a quiet spot and have a picnic.”_

_“A picnic! That’d be great, but where are we going to find - ”_

_He just smiled as Calvin, by now his most trusted – and handsomely rewarded - Ritz employee, got out of the car, went to the boot and began unloading their picnic basket._

_“How did you - ” she began, but just stopped with a laugh. Clearly he was pleased with his surprise, and she was enamoured yet again; not many of the men she’d dated before would have made such an effort._

_He handed her the blanket and took up the picnic basket and they waved as Calvin took his leave._

_“Shall we?” he asked, holding his hand out to her._

_“Yes, let’s,” she answered as she took his hand and they turned back, scanning the park for a secluded spot that would overlook the lake. Finding one, they had quite a spread for their lunch and enjoyed it immensely, their talk turning to more idle topics and involving much laughter. Jennifer continued to be awed by how easy it was to be with him, and how he fit so easily and comfortably into her heart, how readily she’d agreed to change her life to be with him while knowing, instinctively, that she wouldn’t have to sacrifice anything of herself to do so._

_When they were finished with their lunch, Jonathan stretched out on the blanket, crossing his legs and propping himself up in his elbow. Jennifer finished packing up the basket and moved it aside, then sat next him with her arms wrapped around her knees._

_“Okay, your turn,” she said with a smile, all her attention on him now._

_With a grin, he said, “Well, now, Miss London Herald Reporter, something tells me that you probably already know plenty about my life.”_

_Grinning, she said, “What kind of a reporter would I be if I didn’t do my homework?”_

_“And what did you discover?” He smiled, looking down at his hands as he asked._

_“Well, I had investigated Hart Industries before, when I assisted a colleague on a story a few years ago. So I was already somewhat familiar with your business pursuits.”_

_“Oh? All favorable reports, I hope,” he said, mainly teasing; he knew that he, like any businessman, would have his detractors, and didn’t generally take criticism personally._

_“Oh, yes, indeed – favorable enough that I invested.”_

_His eyebrows went up. “Oh? You have Hart Industries stock?”_

_She just nodded with a smile, choosing not to let on how much at this point. At the time, she had simply been impressed with the company, and with the business sense of the self-made man at its helm, and so had invested – wisely, she’d always thought. She liked that he’d started the company on his own, and built it from the ground up into a successful corporation that used common sense and good ethics to guide its practices. When she’d heard he was in London and the rumors were flying about his purpose there, of course she’d been intrigued enough to pursue the challenge of getting an interview. It hadn’t hurt that he was attractive, with an air of mystery about him, given how little she could find about him personally. She smiled again, reflecting on the fact that she’d gotten a whole lot more than she’d bargained for in that pursuit._

_“So, what else did you learn?”_

_“Not much, outside of the business arena. I learned that you built the company up from scratch, that you’re a self-made businessman and industrialist. I believe I read somewhere that you were dating Nikki Stephanos at some point, but the personal information available was pretty slim, actually.”_

_He just nodded in acknowledgment, saying, “I don’t share my personal life, or my past, so readily with the press.”_

_“Then I’m glad I’m not representing the press right now,” she said, grinning at him impishly._

_“Now you - you have only to ask, and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. I’ll tell you everything.”_

_“Not all of it right now, I hope!” she teased, reaching out to touch his arm. “I’d like to spend a lifetime learning new things about you.”_

_He smiled broadly at her comment, pleased, and assured her that he wished the same._

_“So, what would you like to know?”_

_“For starters, I believe you promised to tell me about you and Max.”_

_He’d expected that and nodded, more than ready to share their story with her. He began by saying, “Well, to understand about Max, I need to start at the beginning.”_

_She nodded and adjusted her position, her eyes never leaving him as she made herself more comfortable._

_“When I was about three years old, I guess – I was too young to remember very clearly - I was sent to live at the Mission Street Orphanage in San Francisco. I grew up there, until I graduated from high school.”_

_Jennifer had known that he did not come from money – that he was a self-made millionaire, a fact that had always impressed her. Now, just beginning to understand the struggles he must have overcome to get there, well, she was already that much more impressed. And while she understood what it was like to lose a parent at a young age, she couldn’t guess what his life had been like without any at all, or what it had been like to grow up in an orphanage._

_Jonathan reached for her hand, his eyes meeting hers briefly before he looked down or off into the distance as he continued, and she understood that he didn’t often revisit those years, and that it must be difficult for him to talk about. She also knew it should feel normal to share stories of your past with the person you had promised to marry, yet she still felt honored that he would share it with her._

_“My life was pretty bleak there, especially the earlier years. The sisters were kind and did what they could for us, but there wasn’t a lot of funding. It was right before the war, and times were very hard. People just dropped off their kids, unable to support them, which, I think, is what happened to me. Sometimes the other kids’ parents, or perhaps their relatives, would come for them.”_

_“But no one ever came for you?”_

_He just shook his head. “I have vague memories of crying when my mother took me there, of not understanding that I couldn’t go home with her. Or perhaps they were just childhood nightmares, I don’t know. I have no memory of her anymore, even what she looked like. Anyway, I seem to recall her telling me that it was temporary, that she’d come back for me, but she never did. I never saw her again, and found out much later that she had died. No one, no relatives, ever came for me. It was, ah, very difficult, being there, watching as other kids went home, or found new homes, while knowing that once again, it wasn’t your turn. Eventually, I learned not to expect it.”_

_Jennifer’s eyes shone with sympathy for his childhood self and she held his hand more tightly. She may have lost her mother at a critical time in her life, but she’d still had a father, who, if distant, loved her and took care of her. She may not have appreciated how he’d achieved that, at the time, and had had abandonment issues of her own because of it. But still, she’d had him, and had grown up to understand the choices he’d had to make for her well-being. To be so utterly alone and abandoned, with no hope…well, she couldn’t imagine it._

_Jonathan looked into her eyes and saw understanding and love in them. He had never been so open with anyone about that time in his life, except Max, who was there, and perhaps his Navy buddy and best friend, Bill MacDowell. His former girlfriends had been more interested in his life in the present – not in his lowly past as an orphan, a nobody. But he felt only loving acceptance from her as he went on with his story, and it filled his heart to overflowing._

_“I, ah, grew hardened and bitter about life – constant disappointment and loneliness can do that to you, especially at such a tender age. I began acting out. I got attention from some of the rougher boys at the school, and I started getting into trouble. I guess I wanted to impress my new friends, and strike back at a world that I felt had abandoned me. I was about eleven or twelve at the time. And so we get to Max.” He stopped and smiled at her, catching her eye, finally getting back to the original question. She smiled back, silently encouraging him to go on._

_“At the time, Max was a domestic employee, a chauffeur, working for a family in the more affluent part of town. When I first saw him, he was sitting in a fancy car parked on the street, just waiting. I was hawking newspapers on the street corner. He came up to me and said,” and he gave a perfect imitation of Max’s gruff voice, “‘hey kid, how about one of them papers?’ Well, I sold him one, all the while just gawking at that car. He let me come over and sit in it. And that, as they say, was the start of a beautiful friendship.” He smiled at the memory, looking off into the distance, then glanced back at her._

_She smiled back at him and asked, “So what happened?”_

_“Well, I jest a bit about sitting in the car – it was part of how I first met Max, but I remember that at the time, it just struck me as something else I wanted but would never have. I had nothing, and expected to always have nothing, I suppose. I was young and had no understanding yet of how I could improve my situation on my own merits. I was a fair, if bored, student, for example, and had never received any encouragement that I could grow up to be anything other than an orphan – unwanted, outcast. In those circumstances, it’s easy to assume the worst about yourself and your future. Max changed that for me. He must have seen something in me worth – and in need of – saving. But I’m getting ahead of myself._

_“As I said, when I was eleven or so I started getting into trouble. The sisters at the orphanage were running out of patience, but they were busy with the other children and frankly, held little sway over me by then. My new friends at school were a much greater influence in my life. They dared me to do things, such as shoplift a piece of gum from the drugstore, and I felt daring and more powerful with each success. I was learning all sorts of skills from my new circle. Then one night, I was, ah, practicing what I’d learned in what I thought was a harmless bit of breaking and entering, when I was caught in the act. By Max.” Jonathan was smiling more broadly now, despite the utter fear and dread he’d felt that night._

_“I’d started seeing Max around the area more often than before that point, and he’d always been nice to me. In a way I guess I was already beginning to look up to him, but he still didn’t have that much of a presence in my life. Until that night.”_

_“What did he do?”_

_“Well, he noticed us skulking around in an alley, approached us – quite stealthily, I might add, and grabbed my ear – hard. While the other kids scattered, he held onto me and gave me quite a talking-to. After that he was always checking up on me, making sure I wasn’t misbehaving, and that I’d stopped hanging with that crowd. I began hanging out with him in his employers’ kitchen, instead. He prevented me from getting into real trouble, I have no doubt.”_

_“He took you under his wing.”_

_“He really did. I have no idea where I’d be today if he hadn’t. In jail, quite possibly,” he said with a low chuckle, but the look in his eyes was serious._

_He was quiet for a minute, then, and she simply waited for him to go on. When he did it was to say, “You know, he’s responsible for me preferring the name Jonathan.”_

_“Really?” she asked._

_“Yeah. At the orphanage I was always Johnny. But Max, he said that was a name for thugs, essentially – well, maybe not in so many words. But he likened it to my own attitude of being a nobody. Anybody could be just Johnny – they were a dime a dozen. But he said that Jonathan Hart was a name to be proud of, one that could earn respect. He was the first person to impress upon me that I could be somebody – that I could be anyone and anything I wanted to be. He was the first person who expected me to apply myself, the only one who made me want to strive for better things, to improve myself. I began to want to please him, to make him proud of me. And he made me earn the right to be called Jonathan. I remember so vividly the first time he called me by my real, full name. It’s no exaggeration to say he changed my life.”_

_“Sounds like a father to me,” Jennifer said, confirming the sense she’d already had about their relationship._

_“Yes, in every important way, that’s the role he’s played for me, then and ever since.”_

_“Did he never want to adopt you?”_

_“Well, we talked about that once. I wanted it very badly – to get out of the orphanage, to live with him and have him for my father. I think he wanted it, too. But he explained to me that, in those days, single men didn’t, or rather couldn’t, adopt children by themselves. It was improper; it just wasn’t done. I was perhaps too young to understand that at the time, and for a while was quite unhappy about it. But we became very close anyway, and he was always there for me when it counted the most.”_

_Jennifer was awed by his story. Having watched the two of them interact in the last couple of days, she had already begun to surmise that Jonathan and Max’s relationship was much more than that of employer to employee. But she’d had no idea about his past, his childhood, and understood much more now why they were so close. She kept her attention on him as he continued._

_“When I was old enough to leave the orphanage, Max still worked as a domestic servant. He made a pretty good living at it, but there was no room for me there, and again, it just wasn’t done. I had done much better in school with his guidance, but I had no money and no real prospects. Still, with Max’s prodding my grades had improved enough so that I was able to get into college on an ROTC scholarship. Max was adamant about college. I discovered that I had a knack for electronics, so I studied electrical engineering and business. Afterward, I entered the Navy as a commissioned officer and a pilot trainee. I love flying - becoming a pilot was a real dream come true for me. Well, all of it was. Anyway, it seemed a natural fit for me to combine those interests, and eventually I started my own electronics company. And Max gave me his support and guidance the whole way through. He always believed in me._

_“It was after I started Hart Industries that he finally came to live with me. We worked out a deal that he’d work for me. I was uncomfortable with that at first – I wanted him to relax, to retire after so many years serving others. But I suspect he’d have been bored with that, and the arrangement made sense for us and allowed us to at last be together as a family. And he felt, as an employee, that others wouldn’t have understood him calling me by my first name. But I couldn’t have him calling me Mr. Hart, or sir, either – that would have felt too formal, too awkward, given our history. So I became Mr. H instead, and now he lives with me and generally takes care of things for me. He assists me with, well, pretty much anything.”_

_He paused, then summed up, “You know, everything of value I ever learned about getting by in this world, I learned from that man. So we take care of each other now – and I can at least try to repay the lifetime of support and love he’s given me.”_

_With that Jonathan stopped speaking, and Jennifer sighed, caressing his hand which still held hers and gazing at him with new understanding about the man he was, the one Max had helped him become. She knew she would forever be grateful to Max for guiding Jonathan into being the man who was before her now: confident, successful and intelligent, kind and loving. She also knew she wanted Max to always continue as he had been in Jonathan’s life – in their lives - now._

_“Jonathan, thank you for trusting me with your story, for sharing your past with me.”_

_He smiled, and said teasingly, “Well, I could hardly marry you and not have told you about my almost-criminal past.”_

_She laughed and moved to stretch out beside him, and they laid face to face, mere inches apart. “I want you to know that I wouldn’t wish your arrangement, or your relationship, with Max to change in any way on my account.”_

_“Thank you for that, Jennifer. I admit it’s the only thing that has concerned me. Oh, I know that Max and I’ll be all right, no matter what happens. But we’ve grown comfortable, I’m afraid, and never really discussed what would happen if our circumstances were to change.”_

_“Well, I hope you two won’t feel terribly inconvenienced, adding me to the equation,” she said._

_Jonathan reached over to caress her arm, assuring her, “Of course not, Darling, but we will have to find a house. My bachelor pad apartment won’t be big enough, I’m afraid.”_

_“Your bachelor pad, hmm?”_

_“Mhmm.”_

_“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do than set up house with you, Jonathan – with Max’s help, of course. I’m sure we’ll find something comfortable enough for all of us.”_

_“I’m so glad you feel that way, although I have to say I’m not surprised that you do.”_

_“You’re not?” she asked with a smile. “Why not?”_

_“Because I know that you love me and would do anything for me.”_

_“And how do you know that, Mr. Hart? I don’t recall having said so.” He could tell she was teasing him, but before he could answer she went on in a rush, her eyes now looking more seriously into his, “Does it, ah, bother you that I haven’t said the words yet?” Their situation was unusual, with the normal sequence of events turned upside down, and perhaps because of that she’d felt uncertain exactly how to proceed. She was glad that they both appeared to be feeling their way through it together, neither trying to rush things - except for the proposal, she thought with a smile. She was happy, and enjoying the courtship and the flirting, the anticipation, all the more, she supposed, because it was assured._

_“No, actually, it doesn’t. I don’t need to hear the words.”_

_“You don’t?” She was surprised by his answer._

_“Well, they’re nice to hear, of course, but they can come to have less meaning when they’re overused, I think. And to respond to your first question, I feel pretty certain that you love me.”_

_He just smiled at her, all confidence and charm, and even though she was pleased with his answer, she felt compelled to ask, with a grin of her own, “How so?”_

_“Because I see it in your eyes when you look at me. I hear it in your voice, and feel it emanating from you when you’re close to me, like you are right now. So, I know we were meant to be together.”_

_“Pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you?” she teased, although she didn’t – and couldn’t - deny his claim._

_“I’m more certain of it than I’ve ever been of anything in my entire life,” he said with utter conviction, echoing her words to Max from that morning. “Am I wrong?” he asked, teasing her now, but still with no doubt at all in his eyes._

_“No, sir, you are not. You’re quite right, in fact,” she answered softly, and with no hesitation._

_“Just as I thought,” he said, still teasing. “How about you – do you need to hear the words?”_

_“Oh, yes, definitely – all the time, if you please.” She took in his expression for just a split second before bursting out laughing, and he joined in her laughter. Then she looked at him, still grinning mischievously at him but all the same more serious as she told him, “I agree that the words are nice, but I don’t need to hear them all the time to know that you love me. I’ve known it since our first kiss.”_

_“Have you now?”_

_“Yes, indeed – although, I must say, I did have a moment of doubt – or should I say, several hours.”_

_“You did?”_

_“Yes, when you turned me in to Scotland Yard. I was quite disappointed and put out with you, actually.”_

_He tried not to grin at her. “Well, I had to do that.”_

_“Oh, you did, huh? And why was that, exactly? Do explain.”_

_“Because, I had to go sign the papers at Kingsford by 5 o’clock, and time was running out. I couldn’t let you get away, or I might not have been able to find you. It was a risk I just couldn’t take.”_

_“I see.”_

_“Well, okay,” he conceded, “I suppose I would have tracked you down one way or another. But I was feeling a bit, ah, desperate, and when Max suggested it, well, in my moment of panic I just ran with it.” He paused, grinning and shrugging his shoulders as if to imply it had been for the best. “Besides, I needed a little time to plan.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Mhmm. And then, after all of my efforts, for a minute there I was really afraid that you weren’t even going to get out of the car, let alone hear what I had to say.”_

_She laughed outright, then and said, “I had to give it some very serious thought - ”_

_“I know, I could see that.”_

_“But I did get out of the car, and do you know what? I’m certain it will prove to be the best decision I’ve ever made.” They laughed and grinned at each other, leaning into each other until their foreheads were touching._

_Pulling back to look into his eyes again, she asked, “So how did you pull that off, by the way – the sign, on the bridge?”_

_“Oh, I know a guy who works for the city.”_

_“I’m gathering that you’re pretty well connected, Mr. Hart. Huge signs on major London bridges, last-minute dinner reservations at exclusive restaurants, perfectly timed picnics….”_

_“One tries,” he said with a smile, pleased that his surprises were a hit with her. “It’s important to make friends, be nice to people…you never know when you might like a favor in return.” His eyes were twinkling, which she found quite irresistible._

_“I’ll have to file that advice away, in case I ever need anything.”_

_“You do that.”_

_They were quiet for a moment, simply smiling at each other as they came to a lull in the conversation._

_Finally, he said, “Darling -” she felt a thrill at the tone of his voice as he said it - “I’m enjoying our time in London, so I hope this isn’t too sudden, but I’m, ah, wondering where we should go from here. Much as I’d love to stay here a while longer with you, we have lives to rearrange, and I, for one, am eager to get started,” he said with a smile. “We have our whole lives to learn new things about each other.”_

_She smiled, nodding in agreement and reaching for his hand as she said, “I couldn’t agree more.”_

_Stroking her arm lightly, sending pleasant shivers up her spine, he asked, “What kind of engagement and ceremony would you like? Is there anything you’ve always dreamed of? I want it to be perfect for you.”_

_“I don’t need or want a lengthy engagement. The only thing I want is you. And the rest? Well, to me the rest is incidental.”_

_He looked pleased at her soft but emphatic words, an unfamiliar but very pleasant thrill passing over him as he went on. “Would you like to have the wedding at home, in Hillhaven?” He felt another unfamiliar thrill, just saying the word, and, catching her eye, thought she did, too._

_She considered it for a moment, then said, “You know, I don’t think I do. It was home, but I haven’t actually lived there since I was a child. My closest friends aren’t necessarily connected to Hillhaven, since I went away to school and college. And the house is closed up now, anyway.”_

_He nodded in acceptance, about to ask her where then, when she went on, answering his unasked question._

_“Let’s get married in Los Angeles. It’s your home, and the truth is, I want to get out there and make it my home, too -_ our _home, as soon as possible.” She couldn’t help beaming at him as she said it, still holding his hand, practically glowing with loving anticipation._

_He couldn’t help smiling back at her as he squeezed her hand, saying, “Are you sure?”_

_She nodded. “Mhmm – absolutely.”_

_“What will your father think, about – well, everything?” he asked. He’d been wondering that ever since she’d been unable to reach him the other day._

_“That’s a good question,” she replied with a thoughtful expression. “I think he’ll be surprised, shocked, maybe, but also, I think he trusts my judgment. He’ll get used to the idea,” she paused then said with a smile, “He’ll have to.”_

_Jonathan smiled at her look of steadfast determination, while feeling strongly that he wanted to be on good terms with her father, to earn his respect and good opinion, rather than just a passing acceptance. Remembering his idea from the day before, he said, “I was thinking, and, ah - how would you like to be in New York by the end of the week, so you can see him, tell him in person?”_

_“Oh, Jonathan, that would be perfect, especially since I haven’t seen him in quite a while! Thank you for thinking of it.”_

_“Okay, then. We’ll visit that jeweler I know this afternoon. If we find something we like, I’m sure they can have it ready by tomorrow or Friday morning. I’ll have Fred file a flight plan for Friday, so we can be in New York by noon. How does that sound?”_

_“Wonderful,” she said, her eyes shining. While she, too, was enjoying their courtship in London, she was also eager to tell her father, and then to get started on the path of their life together._

_Finally they lapsed into happy silence, still lying face to face, simply gazing into each other’s eyes. Like him she was propped up on her elbow, and her hand now rested lightly on his arm. Their other hands were laced together, his thumb gently rubbing hers. He leaned toward her, whispering her name, and her heart nearly stopped at the love and caring she heard in his voice. He raised his hand to caress her face, then ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, “You are so lovely.”_

_“Am I?” she whispered back. Jennifer knew she was attractive, but the way he said it carried so much more meaning that it touched her to her very soul. She’d never felt so loved._

_“Mhmm.” With that he finally leaned in to kiss her, his fingers still playing with the soft tendrils of hair framing her face. Her free hand went to his face as his lips found hers, and the kiss deepened, taking them beyond any they’d shared so far. He ran his hand over her shoulder and down her back, pulling her body closer to his; it traveled down her side, coming to rest at her waist. As much as they’d both truly enjoyed the past couple of days spent getting to know each other, so far they’d really only shared a few kisses, an embrace now and then. No mere caress, his touch this time was a more deliberate, and intimate, one than any they’d yet shared, meant to convey his attraction to and desire for her. She could feel warmth from his touch spreading over her, and in response she moved closer to him, whispering his name through their kisses. He held her more closely, both lost in the moment, then rolled her onto her back so he could deepen, and lengthen, the kiss even more. Her hands found their way around his torso to his back. Their focus on each other so shut out the rest of the world that the park and the sounds of other people around them, near or far, fell away._

_Until, that is, Jonathan felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and glanced back just enough to see a pair of suited legs. Looking back to meet Jennifer’s gaze with a smile, he said, “Hey, pal, go find your own girl.” And with that he bent his head to kiss her again._

_He heard a man clear his throat (again, he realized then) and saw Jennifer glance up, then back to him. She tried to suppress a laugh, and indicated with her eyes that he should take a better look._

_A policeman stood there, and now that he had their undivided attention at last, he said, addressing his comments to Jonathan, “Now sir, I do envy you the one you’ve got, but we can’t be having this kind of behavior here – in broad daylight, and this here’s a family park. And aren’t you both a bit, er, grown up for this kind of thing? Don’t you have a home or a hotel to go to?”_

_Unable to contain his grin, Jonathan answered, “Oh, we’re sorry, officer, it’s just that, ah, we just got engaged.”_

_A pleasant smile came to the man’s face, and, having achieved his aim of protecting other innocent visitors, he congratulated them. “And how long have you known each other then?” he asked jovially now._

_“Ah, what’s it been, Darling – three days now?”_

_“Well, that depends on when you want to start counting – since the first day we met, or since you proposed?” She responded, smiling, as their focus threatened to narrow again._

_“Right – it all depends on how one looks at it, doesn’t it?”_

_The constable just looked surprised, wondering that he should’ve seen it all by this point in his career. A married man himself, he wished them well while appearing doubtful, and advised them again to take the romance elsewhere._

_As he left, Jonathan and Jennifer just lay back on the blanket, side by side, then looked at each other and burst out laughing. They felt like a couple of truant teenagers caught under the bleachers. He got up reluctantly and held his hands out to help her up._

_“I can’t believe we’re being thrown out of St. James’s Park,” he said._

_“Yes, and for making out like teen-agers, apparently,” she answered, leaning into him, her eyes sparkling with mischief, and no shortage of desire, as well._

_He returned her embrace, while noting that the policeman was still eying them from a distance, and said, “Well, we do still have an errand to run this afternoon.”_

_“Oh, yes. And then we can go back to the hotel for dinner…I’m really getting quite hungry, Darling.” Given the luminous look that had returned to her eyes, to say nothing of the picnic they’d so recently shared, Jonathan felt quite certain she wasn’t referring to food and he felt his pulse quickening at the thought._

_“Well, I guess we’d better be on our way, then – I wouldn’t want to leave your hunger unsatisfied.”_

_She laughed at his double entendre, then moved to help as he gathered up the picnic basket and blanket. Then they made their way out of the park to the street, arm in arm. Rather than walk back, they hailed a taxi and decided to drop their picnic paraphernalia off at the hotel before continuing on to the jeweler’s._

*********

_London, Day 2_

_When they arrived back at the hotel suite after their visit to the jeweler’s shop, Jonathan and Jennifer found Max already gone for the evening, as promised. They took a moment to sit down together on the couch, tired but happy after the long day they’d had._

_“Are you hungry?” Jonathan asked._

_She just grinned and raised an eyebrow at him, thinking he should know better than to ask that particular question._

_“I meant for food,” he clarified as a thrill passed over him at her expression._

_“Oh, yes - that, too,” she responded, her eyes shining in merriment and a blush coming to her cheeks._

_“I think an actual meal would help, don’t you?”_

_She just nodded, laughed and went to get the room service menu._

_Once they’d made their selections Jonathan called it in. “It’ll be about half an hour, but they’re sending up the champagne first.”_

_“Champagne? Are you sure that’s such a good idea?” she asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief._

_“Well, I don’t think sharing one bottle will do us in, do you? And besides, I think I’m finally over the jet lag.”_

_“I certainly hope so,” she said fervently._

_He went to her, drawing her into his arms. “Will you do something for me?”_

_“Anything,” she replied, wondering what he wanted; there was a low, husky quality to his voice as he’d said it, sending a thrill through her, now._

_“Will you wear your dress from last night again?” At her questioning look, he ran his hands over her back as he went on to explain, “I feel like we’re still celebrating, for one thing, and getting dressed for dinner seems appropriate. Besides, you looked beautiful in it, and, ah, to be honest…” he paused before going on, his eyes darkening, “I’d like to help you out of it, as well. It seems I missed out on that particular pleasure last night.”_

_“Yes, the first of many,” she teased. She paused as if considering his request, then said, “I’ll do it on one condition.”_

_“And what would that be?” he asked, suspecting he already knew._

_“That you put your tuxedo on again, for all the same reasons.”_

_“Deal.” Both were enjoying the flirting, and now shared a light but lingering kiss before parting ways to get dressed for dinner._

_As Jonathan headed to Max’s room, there was a knock on the door; the champagne had arrived. He left the chilled bottle on ice by the couch and turned on some music, then quickly made his way to get ready. He had finished and was waiting in the suite’s living room when she entered. He turned when he heard her come in, and as before, he momentarily felt as if he couldn’t breathe. After a moment of simply watching her, he turned to open the champagne, pouring a glass and handing it to her as she approached. When he had his own, he looked at her and they clinked their glasses._

_“To you,” he said._

_“To us,” she responded and they took a sip, their eyes still on each other._

_“You look beautiful, again,” he said in admiration._

_“Really? Are you sure there’s nothing missing this time?” she said, unable to help herself and running a hand down over her dress, her bracelet sparkling on her wrist._

_“Quite – except for this,” he said, lifting her left hand to his lips and kissing the finger where her engagement ring would be, by the end of the next day._

_“You look quite dashing yourself,” she said, fingering his left hand, now, and also feeling rather breathless. She hoped that seeing him in a tuxedo would never stop making her breathless._

_They were still staring into each other’s eyes when there was another knock at the door. Jonathan went to answer it, and their dinner was wheeled in; the waiter wasted no time in setting up their intimate dinner for two, and soon they were seated across the small table from each other, enjoying their meal and making small talk._

_After they had finished their meal and enjoyed another glass of champagne, Jonathan rose and held out his hand to her. “Dance with me?”_

_She just smiled and nodded, taking his hand and rising gracefully to join him._

*********

_Jonathan and Jennifer finished their champagne as they danced and talked softly, sharing little details now about this or that, continuing to get acquainted. Gradually, though, the talk lessened as they simply enjoyed the pleasure of being there together, bodies touching as they moved to the slow strains of several romantic classics, including Etta James’ ”At Last,” and, finally, one that felt so incredibly right for them that Jonathan couldn’t help but sing along with it softly. Jennifer just closed her eyes and listened as they danced, enchanted by the sound of his voice as he sang the Elvis ballad in her ear, amazed that it fit them perfectly._

_Finally, as the last notes of melody faded away, Jonathan stopped moving, his eyes still closed as he just held her in his arms and whispered her name._

_“Jonathan,” she whispered back. Each was able to see the other’s desire quite plainly as their eyes met again at last. They’d both felt its growing intensity as the evening went on, building to this very moment. They’d both enjoyed their day-long flirtation, but now sensed the change in the air as they moved closer to its resolution._

_As one, they simply turned together and moved toward the bedroom, arm in arm. They paused in the doorway, exchanging glances, both thinking back to the first time they’d been there and how far they’d come in the days since - it seemed like a lifetime ago. He leaned toward her now and kissed her, something he had very much wanted to do that first night._

_Jonathan excused himself for a moment and she sat down in the wing-back chair, trying to relax as butterflies suddenly appeared in her stomach, questions popping unbidden into her head. They’d already agreed…but what if this didn’t go so well? What if they weren’t compatible? What if…but she shook her head impatiently. There really was no doubt that they were equally attracted to each other, and she’d been anticipating this moment so eagerly for three days – why was she suddenly so nervous?_

_She sat up straight, preparing to stand when he came back into the room._

_“Wait,” he said softly, seeing her there. “Please…don’t get up.”_

_She smiled and remained sitting upright as he approached her, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. His gaze upon her caused a thrill to run up her spine and spread across her body._

_Jonathan thought again that he’d never seen a more beautiful vision than Jennifer -_ his _Jennifer, he realized - in that most spectacular gown. It was elegant and classy, tasteful yet sexy, the perfect showcase for the even more stunning woman who wore it. Seeing her sitting there in that chair, with her long, beautiful legs crossed at the knee, which he could see thanks to the revealing mid-thigh slit in the dress, made his head spin._

_As he’d entered the room, he thought he saw a trace of nervousness cross her face, and he knew how she felt – he, too, was experiencing a mixture of doubt and nerves at this highly anticipated moment, wondering if they’d be as equally compatible here, now, as they seemed to be in every other way. But he took a deep, silent breath, banishing all worries and doubts as his eyes met hers and a thrill ran through him, simply at the feel of her gaze upon him as he knelt before her._

_He knew what he wanted now, and reached out to caress her knee, bare but for the silk stockings she wore. He ran his hand down to her shapely ankle, appreciating the way her shoe accented the line of her leg, before gently removing it. He took a moment to massage her foot, then ran his hands back up her leg until they reached the edge of the slit in her dress; he paused, raising his eyes to find hers, and was awed by what he saw there: desire, certainly; he’d seen it in the eyes of women, before. But it was what else he saw - love and trust, mingled so completely with her desire - that made his heart beat faster as he returned to his task. His fingers found their way under the hem of her skirt now and located the garter that he’d hoped to find, and he released the first snap. She shifted her posture a little so he could reach around to the back of her thigh for the other. Then he slowly, caressingly rolled the stocking down her leg._

_Jennifer wondered how on earth she could have ever doubted their compatibility, even for a moment, as she watched him lovingly, tenderly, remove her stocking; she felt breathless, her heart pounding, as fire seemed to spread throughout her body at this merest, yet so incredibly intimate, touch from him, and she realized that at this rate she’d end up like putty in his hands, forever unable to resist him. As he finished with the first stocking, she shifted her position again so he could access her other leg, the skirt falling away a little more as he repeated the arousing procedure._

_Then as he rose, she held her hands out to him and he helped her up. She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his chest, her fingers tracing a path down the studs of his shirt. Then they found their way inside his tuxedo jacket and to his back; she enjoyed the feel of him through his shirt, but wanted to be rid of that barrier, so she ran her hands back up to his shoulders and tugged gently on his jacket, stepping around him as he shrugged it off, a small smile coming to his lips. Her hands never left his body, her touch caressing even as she helped him out of his jacket. Anticipating her, he removed his new cuff links and set them aside as she laid the jacket over the chair. Then she turned back to him, her hands returning to his chest. As she worked on removing his tie then unbuttoning his waistcoat and the studs of his shirt, he watched her face, so intent on her task. His hands roamed up and down her arms, her back and sides, enjoying the sensation every time they left the crystal-studded fabric of the gown and encountered her bare skin._

_She finished with the studs and pulled on his shirttails; his chest was exposed as the shirt fell open. Her heart pounding, she drank in the sight of his muscled chest, and enjoyed the feel of his chest hair under her fingertips – just the right amount, she mused appreciatively. Her hand paused its journey over his heart, certain that she could feel it beating beneath her palm, then continued exploring, touching, caressing, as she drew his shirt off his shoulders and down his strong, muscular arms. He let it and his waistcoat fall to the floor, unnoticed, and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close._

_“Jonathan, I…you are…” she whispered, uncertain just how to express what she was feeling. The last of the butterflies she’d experienced just minutes before left her as they at last crossed the line of intimacy over which they’d been hovering. She looked deeply into his incredibly blue eyes, believing he would understand, and was pleased to see such love, and such burning desire, in them that she knew she was right. She could feel electricity pulsing in the air around them, and knew that his emotions matched hers measure for measure._

_“Jennifer, what I am is yours, now. Always,” he whispered back, his voice again taking on that low, husky quality that took her breath away, just as his words did, and the touch of his hands on her face as he bent his head now to kiss her. Despite her lack of heels, which had brought her height closer to his own, he noted that her body was still a perfect fit against his. He played with the tendrils of hair framing her face before moving his hands down to her waist and pulling her pliant body closer._

_Jennifer relished the feel of him holding her securely as she bent with him, accepting his kiss, more passionate now than any they’d yet shared. Her right hand had left his chest and found its way to the back of his neck, where she caressingly ran her fingers through his hair. Her other arm had hung loosely for a moment as he caught her up in his embrace, and now she brought it to rest on his arm as she kissed him back ardently._

_Much as he loved the gown, the crystals pressing against his chest struck him as a sensation he’d prefer to exchange for the softer one of her bare skin, so while he held her securely against him with one arm, his other hand began moving up her back in search of a zipper, but encountered only crystal-studded fabric._

_Reluctant to stop but understanding his purpose and the obstacle he was encountering, Jennifer had to smile as she broke the kiss. He paused to look at her, sensing her amusement; in her eyes he thought he could see that she held the key to his wish, and indeed she proved that to be true, a sultry look replacing her amusement as she stepped away from him. Her eyes, appearing bigger and more luminous, were locked on his face as she reached for the well-hidden side zipper. He could only watch, enraptured, as she drew it slowly downward. Then she reached to unhook the gown’s neckline, lifting it away from her shoulders and letting it slide off her arms. She held one edge of the gown as it dropped to the floor and, looking down now, she gracefully stepped out of it and tossed it lightly over the chair with his tuxedo jacket; she removed the garter belt and tossed it onto the chair as well and stood facing him, clad only in her black strapless bra and panties. Her eyes sought his again as she took a deep breath and reached behind her back to release the hooks on her bra, then let it slip from her fingers to the floor._

_“Jennifer,” he breathed in the softest of whispers, in awe of her, and of the exquisite gift before him. He had expected to find her body beautiful, as he did everything else about her, but his emotional reaction to the way she so willingly, so confidently and lovingly presented herself to him in this moment overwhelmed him. So strikingly different from any other romantic or sexual experience he’d ever had, he was entirely captivated and could only return her gaze with frank, loving admiration, as he found it somehow difficult to breathe. But then he saw her bite her lip and realized he had been motionless for so long she might be feeling uncertain about his reaction; he moved quickly now to close the gap between them. He took her hands in his and held them to his heart, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers._

_“Jennifer, Darling,” he said again, in that low, husky whisper she knew would always make her heart flutter, “You are so, so lovely. You take my breath away.”_

_Jennifer felt overwhelmed, knowing he understood that she had bared her heart and soul to him as well as her body. He’d only taken her hands, but his loving expression and that one, gentle gesture of contact made her feel like a precious gift that he had accepted and would always treasure. Never had she felt so cherished by anyone._

_“Jonathan,” she whispered back, her voice conveying love and wonder as she reached up to caress his face, guiding his lips to her own as she stepped even closer, thrilled at the first touch of her body pressed directly against his. He let his arms slide down to encircle her waist then stroked her bare back. Her eyes closed, and her hands ran through his hair in a gentle caress._

_“Ah, Jonathan?” she whispered, as her hands slid down his back and encountered the smooth fabric of his pants._

_“Hmm?” he said, then, seeing her playful, inquiring expression, her delicately arched eyebrow, was message enough for him, and a slight, quirky smile and raised eyebrows of his own lit up his face with amusement as he, now, was the one to take a step back._

_He sat down to pull off his shoes and socks, as she stood watching with her hands behind her back, completely focused on him. He stood up, unbuckling his belt and removing it as he turned to face her; his lips curved into a rather endearingly self-conscious smile. But just one look at her entranced, loving face and the thought of her brave actions just moments before made any nervousness he felt vanish into thin air. So he continued, unzipping his pants and in one fluid motion removing both them and his underwear, leaving him standing completely naked and vulnerable before her. Her heart raced faster as her gaze swept over him, and she felt a warm flush color her cheeks._

_He crossed the space separating them, took her hand and squeezed it, then leaned toward her. A teasing smile on his lips and his very expressive eyebrows slightly raised again, he asked, “Was that what you had in mind, my love?”_

_She could only nod at him, her eyes dark and intense. “Mhmm,” was all she could manage to say as he took her in his arms again, jolts of electricity passing between them at this new level of contact._

_Instead of going for her lips, this time, Jonathan simply pressed his cheek to hers, even as his hands began exploring her body. Then he trailed his lips over her cheek to her neck, until he found a spot below her ear that caused her breath to catch._

_She’d had no idea that spot was so, so sensitive, and she was sorry when the soft touch of his lips vanished from it. She opened her eyes to see him watching her; he touched the spot below her ear softly with his finger, as if memorizing its location, filing it away for future reference._

_Jonathan’s focus shifted now as he allowed his glance to sweep admiringly over her body. His fingers moved lightly down her neck to trace the delicate line of her collar bone. She shivered in response, and again he took note. Jennifer would have sworn that her skin literally tingled everywhere his eyes traveled, and yet another thrill passed up her spine just at the thought. She kept her hands on him as well, fingers first playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, then finding their way down his spine. She was pleased whenever her touch elicited a reaction from him._

_Encouraged by her loving touch, Jonathan allowed his hands to explore further, caressing her shoulders and arms before running lightly back over her collar bone again, then down her sternum and between her breasts, teasingly…but then he cupped them gently, with a touch she had yearned for, and he marveled at their lovely perfection. He passed his thumbs softly over them, smiling as a tremor passed through her this time, his name again escaping her lips. His hands traveled now down her sides, which he loved for their soft, graceful curves, from rib cage to waist to hips, where they at last came to rest. Pausing, his eyes sought her again as he spoke._

_“May I?” he whispered, and she simply nodded, breathless now, and pleased with his loving consideration._

_He slid his hands gently, teasingly under the edge of her panties to draw them down her legs, caressing her all the way down. Then he dared to trail his lips from one hip bone down to her thigh, his lips curving into a smile at her now sharper intake of breath, the momentary tightening of her fingers in his hair._

_“Jonathan,” she breathed, her head reeling; she felt sure her legs might turn to jelly if he continued._

_Jonathan had been experiencing an urgent passion for her building within him for some time now, but he strove to control it, wanting to prolong this intimate dance with her, and in so doing, give her as much pleasure as possible before satisfying his own desires. He had no wish to rush this; he rose now, his fingers moving up lightly along her skin as he did so, considering how best to achieve his aim._

_Jennifer knew what he was up to, trying to draw out the moment, and was impressed with his demonstration of control. As he rose again to face her, her hands never left him; she took advantage of the opportunity to explore his body, now, in turn…she, also, felt pleased when her touch caused a sharp intake of breath from him, and she felt a passionate need of her own that could no longer be denied._

_Her eyes smoldering now, she reached for his hand, not letting go, and simply said, “Jonathan, come to bed.” At his ever so slight hesitation, she went on, with a sultry grin and an arched eyebrow, “remember, Darling - we have all night.”_

_An amused smile lit up his face, his eyes darkening even more. He could not disobey her command, and knew that they would have not only that night, but every night for the rest of their lives to acquaint themselves with each other. So he quite willingly went with her to bed, where they continued to develop their already blossoming familiarity that now included but also transcended the physical, as each gave as much of themselves as they possibly could to the other._

*********

_Later that night, Jonathan and Jennifer lay in each other’s arms, comfortable, fulfilled, feeling loved and in love as neither had ever experienced before. Her cheek rested on his chest and his arm was around her. Jonathan stroked her hair, breathed in the scent of her perfume, and felt more relaxed and content than he had ever been. Jennifer likewise was amazed, yet again, at their undeniable chemistry and the warm, secure feeling, the certain understanding that she had found her perfect partner in life, when she’d just about given up the idea that such a man could exist._

_Jennifer wanted to put her emotions into words, to tell him how she felt after the exquisite experience they’d just shared, which had only confirmed everything she felt in her heart. Her mind was reeling with the realization of it, this culmination of everything that had happened over the previous three days. For someone whose profession was wrapped up in language, she was finding it surprisingly difficult to express herself. But she somehow managed to find her words, and her voice. “Jonathan, I never knew…never imagined, that it could be like this,” she whispered, enjoying the way his fingers were lightly stroking her back; his touch was calming, yet still it aroused her. Closing her eyes and relishing the sensation, she went on. “I mean, it’s crazy, isn’t it? Or, at least, it ought to be!”_

_“Mhmm,’ he agreed, still coming down from the high they’d just experienced together._

_She raised herself on her elbows now, turning so she could look at him. “I barely know you - and yet, I_ do _know you. I’m certain of it. I feel as if I always have, or as if, as if I’ve come out of a, a fog, where I didn’t know you, only to realize that you’ve always been mine. Really, Jonathan - where have you been?!”_

_“Waiting for you to find me, my love,’ he said, unable to resist bantering with her a little. But then he went on, saying, “I do understand you, though, and I agree completely.”_

_She caught his eye before saying, with utter conviction and amazement, the one incredible thing she’d felt since the very first, but had not found the right way to express until now. “Jonathan, I love you. So incredibly deeply that it awes and amazes me, and even scares me a little.” She couldn’t help smiling as she spoke. “And I have no doubt that I will for the rest of my life.”_

_Jonathan was blown away. “Wow - when you decide to say it, you don’t mess around, do you?” he teased softly. When she blushed, he rushed to reassure her, his expression countering the previous lightness of his tone. “You know, my life has been blessed, starting with Max, and everything he helped me to see and learn, everything he’s helped me to become. It has been so much more than I ever dreamed was possible when I was young. But something has always been missing. Despite it all, I’ve been - incomplete, somehow. But when I looked into your eyes for the first time, I knew something had changed. You’re everything that has been lacking in my life, and so much more. I love you, too - always.”_

_”I like that word,” she whispered._

_They fell silent, then, snuggling again in each other’s arms, each lost in their own thoughts even as they felt completely united. After a while, Jonathan asked her a question, and the unexpected nature of it made her smile. She supposed it was a natural enough question, though, given the circumstances. All the same, she hoped that he would never stop surprising her._

_“So, have you ever been asked, before?”_

_She glanced over at him and replied simply, “Mhmmm.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“Oh, I don’t know, I guess that none of them were really serious.”_

_“Them? How many were there?”_

_“Oh, only half a dozen or so,” she couldn’t help saying._

_“Only a half dozen. As in six?” His eyes had widened in incredulity, despite his grasp on her desirability – he wasn’t surprised that others had wanted her before, just that…but then her laughter brought him up short, and he saw that she was kidding him. He reached for her, turning her to face him and moving onto his side at the same time so they were face to face. His hand lingered on her soft skin, stroking the curve of her side and hip._

_“You asked for it,” she said with another laugh, even as his touch sent warm shivers of delight throughout her body, and her own hand came to rest on his chest and began stroking it in turn. Reconsidering a bit, she went on, “Well, okay – I suppose only one or two were serious. Well, one was sweet, he thought he was in love with me, but I think he was just infatuated. We were so young – he didn’t know the difference.”_

_“So, what about the other one?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Why didn’t you say yes to him?” He thought he saw a brief cloud pass over her features before she smiled and reached now to caress his face._

_“Because he wasn’t you,” she said softly. Jonathan’s chest tightened with emotion, a thrill passing through him at her answer. Then he had to smile as she went on, asking, “So, how about you? Ever asked anyone before?”_

_“Unuh,” he said, with a shake of his head._

_“Why not?”_

_“I guess I’ve, ah, never been interested enough.”_

_She smiled at his answer, somehow pleased with it. “Why not? Surely you’ve dated any number of beautiful, available women…?”_

_He smiled again at her choice of words, the perfect set-up for his snappy comeback. “Oh, yeah, definitely – there have been a great number and variety of beautiful, available women to choose from.”_

_“How many?” she asked, a bit surprised at his assertion, not that she doubted his attractiveness to other women. Realistically, she’d wondered how – and why – he’d remained a bachelor for so long._

_“Oh, easily a dozen or more,” he answered, hardly able to contain his grin as her eyes narrowed in suspicion of his numbers._

_“I see,” was all she said, considering him in a new light before going on. “Well, then, so how come you never asked any of those dozens of women to marry you? I assume they would have been willing, of course.” He just smiled and chuckled as the number of his conquests grew in multiples, and she swatted his arm playfully as she realized that now he was kidding her._

_Finally he just said, truthfully, “Well, in my younger days I’m sure some of the girls I dated didn’t think I’d ever amount to very much, and later, I was caught up in my work, starting Hart Industries. By then I guess I was never really sure why they were interested.”_

_“You mean, whether they liked you for you or just for more, ah, tangible reasons?”_

_He nodded with a shrug. “In any case, the real answer is that I was never interested in marriage because I hadn’t met you yet.”_

_“Aha, the truth comes out,” she kidded him, although, again, she was pleased with his answer._

_“Indeed it does. Apparently, you are, and have always been, the only woman for me. I just had to wait a while to finally find you.”_

_Still in teasing mode, she said, “Well, I hope it was worth the - ” But she couldn’t finish because, unable to resist any longer, he simply stopped her words with a kiss; his hand went to her back and pulled her closer, then he let his fingers stray caressingly down her back and over the soft flesh of her bottom. Then her hands were making similar tours of his bare skin as she responded to him eagerly. Her passion was quickly mounting again, and while she was still somewhat amazed by the intensity of her physical attraction to him, she could tell that his own equaled hers; the knowledge that they were so perfectly matched awed her and only served to heighten her desire._

_Never had any other man so completely won over her heart and overwhelmed her senses. So she again abandoned herself to the incredible sensations that she knew instinctively that only he would ever be able to arouse in her. Her eyes closed and she took a deep, almost ragged breath as his lips found their way to that spot by her ear again, then down past her collarbone to first one breast then the other, nipping playfully, sending jolts of pleasure through her. He rolled her fully onto her back now as his mouth continued on its journey, and he left light kisses over all over her body._

_“Jonathan,” she breathed his name as she reached for him, enjoying the soft touch of his hair in her fingers when they encountered it, even as she was overcome by the intense waves of physical as well as emotional sensation that he was causing to crash over her, leaving her head spinning._

_At last her hands found his, interrupting them as they roamed over her body; he gripped them tightly and began making his way back to her lips where he kissed her, urgently, passionately, conveying his desire for her, and, she knew, for her alone. She responded by pushing him to his back now, taking her turn, giving hands and lips free rein to explore his body as he had explored hers. He moaned in response to her caresses, calling out her name. She paused to look at him with a loving, sultry smile. Knowing he was ready, again, for her, only made her want him more, aching for that intensely fulfilling moment when they were joined, inseparable and completing each other in every way; when, like a flash of light, they would fully comprehend what it meant to be truly bonded - physically, emotionally and even spiritually – with another human being._

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20 (minus 1 day)

Reliving some of their special memories of London, Jonathan and Jennifer dallied a bit the next morning and consequently were late arriving in the dining room for breakfast. But Bill and Max were still seated at a table and waved them over to join them. Sitting together, they began discussing the plans for the following day’s ceremony – what little Jonathan would actually share with her, that is. Jennifer had some plans of her own to work on, and, like it or not, Jonathan would simply have to deal with her absence for a while.

“Darling, now that you’ve sprung this on me at the last minute,” she couldn’t help smiling despite her comment, “I’m afraid you’ll have to do without me for a while today.”

“Oh, Darling…surely everything is accounted for – what more needs to be done?”

“Wellll, that’s for me to know and you to find out.” She couldn’t help grinning at him now, pleased to have a surprise of her own. “I shouldn’t be long, I promise. You’ll survive without me for a few hours.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” He smiled at her, and she wondered, actually, how she’d do without _him –_ the past couple of weeks, and the month to come, were toll enough, she figured. But despite his and Max’s best efforts, there were simply some things she had to attend to herself, now that she was aware of the occasion.

“You’ll be back by lunch, won’t you? We have a reservation.”

“I’m not sure…”

“Please.” She could tell it was important to him, and, since this was their week, their vacation, she, also, was reluctant to be gone for long. Revising her plans just a bit, she readily agreed to meet him for lunch.

Jennifer took as long as she could, in the boutiques nearby, before finally heading for her lunch with Jonathan. She tried to hide her discouragement from her morning’s activities, which hadn’t gone especially well.

Jonathan greeted her with a kiss on her cheek, making her smile. “Hi, Darling. How was your morning?”

“Not nearly as productive as I’d hoped.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure you’ll manage, whatever it is.”

“I guess we’ll see.”

He could tell she was discouraged, but knew that what was about to happen would help alleviate that. He wondered where Bill was as they were led to their al fresco table overlooking another beautiful Napa vineyard. Having run into some issues at the inn regarding the ceremony, he had sent Bill to run an errand for him rather than be late to lunch.

Finally, as their meal was winding down and Jonathan was beginning to despair of their ever arriving, he spotted Bill across the patio.

“Darling, do me a favor, would you, please?” She just arched her eyebrow at him, wondering what he was up to now. Amused – he loved her eyebrows – he just smiled and said, “Close your eyes.”

She obliged him and he beckoned for Bill and his companion to come closer - while admonishing Jennifer to keep her eyes closed - and was glad that her back was to them as they approached their table.

Bill bent down to kiss her cheek, and whispered, “Hiya, Beautiful! Don’t let Jonathan take all the credit for this one, now, you hear? I’m claiming this surprise for myself!”

“Jennifer?”

At the sound of the woman’s voice, Jennifer’s eyes flew open, and tears sprang into them. “Mel?!” She was up and hugging her long-time friend in an instant, hardly able to believe she was there. It had been way too long, and she was overwhelmed. She looked at Jonathan and Bill over Mel’s shoulder, silently thanking them both for whatever role they’d played in getting her best friend there.

Jonathan and Bill couldn’t help beaming at them when finally their hug ended. Then they all sat down and spent a few minutes catching up on the details of Mel’s trip from the Solomon Islands.

“You must be exhausted,” Jennifer said. “Do you want to go rest at the Auberge?” She looked at Jonathan, who nodded, confirming that Mel would be staying there.

“No way, Jennifer! I managed to sleep on the plane, so I’m ready for anything you need or want. I don’t want to miss a thing.”

Jennifer wasn’t sure whether or not to believe her – traveling from the west, across the international date line, always resulted in some pretty hefty jet-lag for her – but she took Mel at her word, eager to have her friend there to share in this occasion with her, as she had before.

Mel, likewise, had been thrilled to receive Jonathan’s phone call, inviting her to their vow renewal. She had been eager to come, this time, with no reservations at all weighing on her mind. That had not been the case twenty years before, when she’d first learned of Jennifer’s precipitous engagement and impending wedding. Now she greeted Jonathan warmly, like a brother-in-law; since she and Jennifer had been like sisters from the moment they met, it was natural for her to see him as family, too. Her views had definitely changed, once she’d met him and had seen how good he was to and for her best friend.

Mel and Bill joined them for some dessert, then Jennifer declared that she and Mel had some important business to attend to, saying that they’d be back at the inn in time for the rehearsal and dinner. They left, chattering as if they’d not been parted a week, let alone the three years or so it had really been.

Once they were gone, Bill said with a grin, “Well, Jonathan, it looks like we’ll have some time for golf after all.”

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it? We’d better get a move on, though, if we’re going to do more than nine before the rehearsal and dinner.”

“Rehearsal? Is that really necessary? Don’t you remember the way, Valentine?”

“I just want to be certain I know it better than you do, Hunter,” he said with a smirk.

“I’d say smart thinking, Valentine, but remember - I promised Jennifer I’d help you get there, after all, and I wouldn’t dream of letting her down. Now, if we hurry, I think we can squeeze in a few holes, at least, hmm?” They headed off to the golf course.

*********

Jennifer was absolutely thrilled that Mel was here – it wouldn’t have felt the same without her, but given the short notice she’d received for this, she hadn’t really thought Mel would be able to make it. She’d forgotten that Jonathan could easily have been planning this for a while now – certainly long enough for Mel to arrange to be there.

Jennifer hated to think how long it had been since she and Melanie had been together, but they immediately fell back into their usual groove as if no time had passed at all. And she couldn’t think of a better person to help her with her current dilemma. Knowing they were on a tight deadline, she wasted no time in enlisting Mel’s help to find a dress.

They browsed through the boutiques, and Jennifer’s frustration came across loud and clear. Nothing seemed right.

“Well,” Mel said, thinking aloud now, “what about your actual wedding gown?”

“Oh, I thought about it, but that’s…I don’t know, it was so special to wear my mother’s gown, and I love it, but it seems somehow, not the right thing for this occasion. I’m not sure why.” Jennifer had difficulty explaining exactly why it didn’t seem the right thing here. Perhaps it was because wearing it had been special, not only because it was her mother’s but because her father had saved it for her. He had thought of it, and it had been perfect at the time. Her thoughts went to that day, when she had also struggled to find the perfect gown, twenty years ago. Her timeline had been so short then – if not as short as now, she realized – and her father had given her the most exquisitely perfect solution.

*********

*********

_Los Angeles, Week 2_

_Jennifer had just returned to the condo after another day of fruitless searching for a wedding gown. Frustrated that there didn’t appear to be anything she liked in the whole city of Los Angeles, she was beginning to wonder if she’d have to return to New York, where at least she knew where to look. Despite the promise of Rodeo Drive, so far she hadn’t felt inspired by one thing she’d tried on. She also wished Melanie could be here to help her – she’d always been able to rely on her oldest and dearest friend’s opinion. But she hadn’t been able to get through to her yet - she was probably deep in the countryside of Indonesia somewhere. She was getting nervous about that, too - it wouldn’t feel right to get married without Mel by her side, or at the very least, without her knowledge and best wishes._

_All of this was weighing a bit heavily on Jennifer’s mind when she heard the doorbell. No one else was home yet, and as far as she knew, they weren’t expecting anyone, so she was pleasantly surprised to see her father standing there when she opened the door. He had a rather large box with him._

_“Pa! What are you doing here?” She welcomed him in and gave him a hug, happy, as always, to see him._

_“Well, I managed to rearrange my work so I could have some time off, and I thought I could perhaps be of some help, but only if you need it.” He paused before going on. “And, I have something for you that I didn’t feel I could trust to a courier…and I just, wanted to deliver it myself. It’s an early wedding gift, from me to you.”_

_Gathering that it must be rather important to him, and that he seemed uncharacteristically flustered about it, she invited him into sit down. He placed the big box on the coffee table._

_“Open it.”_

_“All right. Let’s see what we have here.” She smiled at him as she tore the nondescript brown paper wrapping off the box, revealing a white, archival-weight paper box within. Lifting the lid off the box and folding the tissue paper back, Jennifer gasped in surprise, tears springing to her eyes as she realized the significance of the box’s contents._

_“Oh, Pa! I didn’t know you’d saved Mama’s wedding gown - it’s even more beautiful than in the photos.” She’d never seen the dress in person; her mother had died too soon to show it to her daughter herself, and since that time, Stephen hadn’t had the heart to. But it had been preserved and stored, and he’d kept it, hoping that she might want it someday. He was pleased now that he had, and beamed at her reaction._

_“That it is, darling. Your mother was breath-taking in that dress, and I know you will be, too - that is, if it’s what you want….”_

_Jennifer could vividly recall the photograph of her mother in it, and her eyes blurred again with tears before she blinked them away. She had known as soon as she’d opened the box that it was precisely what she had been wishing for, for her own wedding. “It’s exactly what I want, Pa. Thank you,” she whispered, embracing him tightly before turning to focus on the gown again, lifting it from the box._

_Her mother’s wedding dress was a superb example of 1940s style, a stunning combination of fine white silk and an exquisitely delicate floral lace. The lace formed the full-length sleeves of the gown as well as the v-shaped illusion neckline, which gave the gown a certain measure of modesty, covering yet not hiding the tightly fitted, strapless silk bodice which outlined the bosom with a sweetheart neckline. The flowing silk skirt fell gracefully from the bodice to the floor, while more lace flowed in an overlay from the waist to form the gown’s elegant train._

_As she gently folded it up again and replaced it in the box, Stephen said, “It may need some alterations – you’re taller than your mother was, but otherwise I think it will be a good fit…” Talking about his wife, and under such circumstances, made Steven wistful, remembering his own wedding day and how beautiful Suzanne had been in that gown. He knew their daughter would be as lovely in it as she had been, and he had grown increasingly confident, as he got to know her fiancé, that they would find as much happiness in their marriage as he and Suzanne had found._

_Closing the box, Jennifer just turned to her father and hugged him again. “It’s perfect,” she whispered, “just perfect.”_

_Gratified by her response, Stephen returned her embrace and whispered back, “I know you’ll be the most beautiful bride, just as your mother was.”_

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20 (minus 1 day)

Jennifer’s thoughts snapped back to the present, now, as she realized that Mel had said something.

“Oh – I’m sorry, Mel. I got caught up remembering. About my mother’s dress - I think that wearing her gown was a special, once-in-a-lifetime thing. It was possible because of my father, and now that he’s gone, too, it just wouldn’t be the same.”

“I understand, Jen. I’m sure we can find something else that would be as special, right?”

Jennifer suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She’d been pondering the idea that Jonathan had seen her in so many different dresses and gowns over the years, given their public lifestyles, their various business and philanthropic events that so often were black tie – so many, in fact, that she just didn’t think that anything new would seem special enough.

“Special – something special! Of course! Why didn’t I think of it before?! Melanie, we’ve got to _go_.” Jennifer did an about-face and headed quickly back toward their rental car, and Mel struggled to catch up with her.

“Special? Go where? Jennifer, start making some sense, please, and tell me what’s on your mind!”

Jennifer kept going, but tried to explain as they rushed down the sidewalk. “Jonathan and I go to so many events, Mel – business events, fund-raisers, premieres, whatever. Oh, I’m certain I could find a pretty enough dress, but nothing I could buy these days would feel special enough for this. But, I have just the thing at home, in storage. It’ll need some alterations, perhaps, but I’m sure I can still fit into it…”

Mel finally grabbed Jennifer’s arm and got her to stop for a minute. “What dress? From how long ago?”

“From the day Jonathan asked me to marry him – I wore it out to dinner that night. And to stay in the next night.” A smile came to her face at that particular memory. “He’d never guess I still have it...somehow, I never could part with it, like the rest.”

“Well, that does sound perfect, and I’ll bet you’ve hardly gained an ounce since then.”

“Thank you for that, although I’m sure that’s not the case. But still…I think it can be done, as long as Marlena is available. If anyone can work miracles, she can. Come on, Mel – we’re wasting time!”

They hurried off now to figure out how to get this done in such a short time. In the car they decided that the best thing would be to have someone retrieve the gown from storage and deliver it to the tailor – she did work regularly for Jennifer and had her measurements. Then, Jennifer and Mel would get an early flight to LA in the morning for a fitting, and be back to Napa, with the dress, in plenty of time for the sunset ceremony.

When Marlena got the call from Jennifer, she was more than happy to do the rush order for her, and squeeze her in for the fitting in the morning.

Once she was certain that the gown had been delivered to Marlena, Jennifer felt she could relax a little. While she’d been making her calls, Mel had gotten settled in her room at the inn and made some plans of her own. Then she went to find Jennifer.

“So, is everything all set?”

“I think so. We’re booked on an early flight to LAX, and Susan won’t have left, yet, fortunately, so she’ll pick us up there. The fitting is at nine, and I’ll need to make a stop to get some things from our safety deposit box next. Then we can go for brunch somewhere while Marlena finishes. Oh – and I’ll probably need new shoes, or at least should run by the house for some.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Mel clapped her hands together in anticipation. “So! Now that we have that all settled, we can relax for the rest of the day. I’ve been working on that: We have spa reservations. Massages, mani- and pedicures, the works. It’s on me, so hop to it! We have just enough time before dinner.”

Jennifer just laughed, so glad she had this time to spend with Mel. And so they went off to the spa, happy to be able to catch up on their respective lives and enjoy a bit of girl time together.

*********

The quick rehearsal had gone well, and dinner at the Auberge was in full swing. Wine was flowing freely, and, for the small group of close friends and family in attendance, the favorite topic of the day, naturally, was a continuation of Jonathan and Jennifer’s story. Some had heard parts of it before, some of it was new to others, and everyone seemed to have something to share.

Gail, who had known Jennifer at Stanford and met her father a couple of times, wondered aloud how he’d taken the news of his daughter’s lightning-fast engagement. Jennifer took up the story willingly, smiling as she recalled the nerve-wracking day when she’d told her father she was getting married.

“Those of you who knew my father can imagine how he reacted, I think.” She looked at Mel in particular, who nodded vigorously in agreement.

“Mr. Edwards could scare the crap out of a boy with one scathing look – in fact, he did that to me a time or two, as well – Jen and I did know how to get into scrapes! Anyway, I know what Jennifer’s _suitors_ , as Mr. Edwards called them, must have gone through. Some may not have survived at all, I think – at least, we never saw them again!”

“Good riddance, I always said – nothing like finding out nice and quick when someone couldn’t take the heat.” She turned to Jonathan now, and said teasingly, “You managed pretty well, obviously – you stuck around!” Everyone just laughed as she went on. “I remember when I first told Pa we were getting married – to say he was concerned would be putting it mildly.” She smiled now, remembering it as if it were yesterday.

*********

*********

_New York, Week 1_

_Jennifer checked her watch for the third time, feeling unaccountably nervous as she waited for her father to arrive. She already missed the idyllic, almost unreal nature of her London courtship with Jonathan, as it gave way to a more down-to-earth reality now that they were in New York. For her, that meant a home she would be giving up in just a few short days to relocate across the country and start a new, completely different life._

_Jonathan had some business to attend to that afternoon while in the city, which gave Jennifer a chance to visit with her father first and tell him the news, and then they would go to dinner together that evening. Jonathan planned to stay the weekend before flying on to Los Angeles to help Max, who had already gone ahead to get things ready for her arrival. She had some business of her own to take care of before going to California herself, so they would be separated for a few days, something that she realized she wasn’t looking forward to at all._

_They had decided to keep Jennifer’s apartment for the time being, as they would both have reason to travel to New York from time to time. She intended to take only some clothing and personal items with her to California now, and would deal with the rest at a later date. So, to fill the time until her father got there, she began sorting clothes. She’d get boxes and begin organizing and packing in earnest over the weekend, in preparation for the movers._

_Finally – and right on time – the doorbell rang, announcing her father’s arrival. She rushed to get the door._

_“Pa!” she exclaimed, welcoming him in and giving him a hug._

_Steven Edwards returned his daughter’s embrace, glad to have the chance to do so – it always felt like it had been too long since he’d seen her last, and this time, he knew, it surely had been._

_“Jennifer, darling! You look radiant – I’m glad to see you’re taking care of yourself.”_

_“You look wonderful, too, Pa. Come in and sit down. I’m so glad you’re in New York!”_

_“Yes, I can’t believe we’re here at the same time – you’re doing so much traveling with your freelance work, I never know where you’ll be,” Steven commented as they made their way to the couch and sat down together._

_“Well, how about you, always off somewhere buying for the gallery,” Jennifer said, looking at him fondly – she knew she came by her wanderlust honestly._

_“Yes, I’m beginning to think it might be time for me to slow down a bit – at least, Walter has been telling me so,” he said with a dry chuckle and a roll of his eyes. “I think it’s Walter who feels a need to slow down – maybe I should leave him at home more often.”_

_They talked about the works he’d found for the gallery on his buying trip, and other small talk for a little while, but Steven found his mind wandering as he looked at his daughter, seeing something changed in her that he couldn’t quite identify, although it pleased him somehow. How she reminded him of her mother - in her eyes, her expressions, the way she carried herself; he was occasionally struck by the feeling, as he was now - quite forcefully - that his wife, Suzanne, was with him, with both of them, almost as if she were present in the room. Now what, he wondered, had spurred that particular feeling?_

_Suddenly he realized that Jennifer had said something that he’d missed, and he looked at her more closely, his attention popping back to the present with a feeling that it was important._

_“I’m sorry, darling, what did you say?”_

_“I said, I have some news,” Jennifer repeated, reaching for his hand, a blush coming to her face. He could tell she was excited, or nervous, or both, and so just waited for her to continue, wondering what she would say._

_Although she felt unaccountably anxious again, Jennifer forged ahead anyway and said, “Pa, I met someone, and, ah, we’re getting married.”_

_Steven couldn’t have been more shocked, or more pleasantly surprised, and again, his mind traveled back over the years. His daughter was and always had been a beauty, just like her mother. He remembered well the first time he had truly understood that fact – as a father it had scared him silly. His wife had recently passed away, at a time in Jennifer’s life when a young girl truly needed a mother’s wisdom to guide her through the impending difficulties of adolescence, of boys and dating. He’d been well aware that he was a woefully inadequate replacement, something his young spitfire of a daughter had reminded him of at pretty much every opportunity. For his part, he’d paid attention as well as he could, with his work taking him away from her so much, and they had weathered that rough time, coming out of it at last with a rich and loving understanding of each other. Indeed, he had always tried to foster, to reinforce, the many qualities that he’d already seen blossoming in Jennifer, even at a young age, that he had so loved and appreciated in her mother. But as she grew into adulthood, he’d often wondered if those very qualities he’d tried to instill in her, such as self-sufficiency, academic excellence, and an independence of both mind and spirit, weren’t necessarily ones that most men would appreciate, even in these more modern times. As a consequence, he felt his daughter had developed some pretty high expectations; he’d always known it would take an exceptional man to satisfy her, and to recognize everything that was truly exceptional about her, as well._

_As far as he knew, none of the men who’d caught her eye over the years had ever managed to do so, and therefore they’d never lasted long. As a teen-ager and young woman, she’d fallen hard a few times only to be ultimately disappointed in one way or another, and consequently as an adult she seemed to have developed what he thought of as a rather defensive pattern of dating. It appeared that she never gave a new relationship enough time – time to be sure, time to really get to know someone - before she was ready to move on. She seemed to hold suitors at arm’s length, and he’d begun to wonder if she would ever settle down, find someone to go through life with. So he was surprised, to say the least, at her news._

_At least he could rest easy, knowing that she wasn’t talking about marrying that idiot she’d been seeing the previous year, since she said that she had met someone - as in someone new. She’d never told him the whole story about that jackass – he was certain that’s what he was, from what he’d learned about him - and he never told Jennifer that he’d done some discreet checking. He suspected that she’d known what his reaction would be, if he had ever heard the complete story, and it was probably just as well that he’d never actually met the man himself. He always tried to respect the fact that his daughter was an adult and could make her own decisions, but had been relieved to hear she’d ended it. In any case, he knew that hadn’t been very long ago, and she’d never mentioned dating anyone since – how much time could she possibly have had to meet someone new, let alone gotten to know him well enough to actually agree to marry him?_

_Steven realized that he was letting his thoughts get the better of him again, and, glancing at her, he could tell she was waiting for some kind of response from him. He took a deep breath._

_“Really, darling? Well, who is he?” he asked._

_It wasn’t quite the reaction Jennifer was hoping for, but she realized it wasn’t an unreasonable question from a protective father who’d just had such news announced out of thin air. Jennifer studied him closely now, trying to determine what he was thinking, but had to admit she just wasn’t sure so again she just plunged ahead, answering his question._

_“His name is Jonathan, Jonathan Hart – he’s from Los Angeles…”_

_“Wait – when were you in Los Angeles? And what about his family? What does he do?”_

_“We met in London, actually,” Jennifer said, distracted by the question about LA and beginning to feel a bit flustered, in a way that had only happened when, as a child, she’d been faced with one of her father’s stern, if not withering looks; it was a sensation that suddenly took her back to her school days when she’d gone through what he called her “rebellious phase” and they’d constantly been at odds with each other. It was quite disorienting to her now, feeling she was once again being interrogated by a mostly absent father about her latest caper, or, as a teenager, her latest boyfriend. When turned on them, she recalled absently, that stern look had chased off any number of boys back in those days; not that she’d regretted their loss one bit, since they apparently couldn’t take a little heat. But she frowned, turning her mind resolutely now to calmly answering his questions, knowing that nothing he did or said would chase this boy off. Still, she did so want him to approve of and like Jonathan, and was somehow glad she’d had the chance to broach the subject to him on her own first._

_“We met in London, ah, last week,” she said again, gathering her wits, “he’s a business man, he has no family, well, except for Max -”_

_“Wait – what? Last week? He has no family? What do you mean – who is he, then? How do you know he isn’t just after your inheritance?” Steven was trying not to grow alarmed. He tried to rein himself in and let her talk, but he was suddenly finding it very difficult._

_Jennifer closed her eyes for a moment, still trying to banish the sensation of being sixteen again with her latest beau, as her father called them, squarely in his sights. “Pa, please - give me a little credit!”_

_“I’m sorry, darling. Please go on.”_

_Taking a breath, she started over, trying to explain more coherently. “Yes, he has no family to speak of - he grew up in an orphanage. He doesn’t even know about the Edwards trust yet. But it doesn’t matter, anyway; he’s made his own money, Pa – he doesn’t need mine.”_

_Feeling abashed that she thought he’d jumped to an unjustified conclusion – and hadn’t he? – Steven simply nodded and waited for her to continue, only just now noticing the exquisitely beautiful engagement ring on her finger, as she raised a hand to her brow as if to ease a headache. While not overly huge, it was certainly no mere trifle - it was tasteful and stunning, actually, intricate, elegant, and no doubt worthy of his daughter._

_“He’s been very successful. He started his own company and it’s, well, flourished. He was in London to bail out an auto company, and I tried to get an interview with him and - ”_

_Something in her story struck him as rather familiar, and he realized he’d seen a headline or news story somewhere recently, and he interrupted her to ask, “Wait, what did you say his name was? And his company’s?”_

_“Jonathan Hart. Hart Industries - why?”_

_“Oh, I think I heard something of it in the news – some deal with Kingsford Motors, wasn’t it?”_

_“Yes,” she answered, and then fell silent, worn out somehow and not sure what else there was to say. He would just have to meet Jonathan and form his own opinion._

_Steven likewise fell silent, the significance of her news finally beginning to sink in, and not simply because he was apparently a man of some financial worth. None of that was actually so important, he realized – only one thing was, and he should have been focusing on that from the beginning. He looked apologetically at Jennifer, his only child and the single most important person in his life, whom he loved deeply and wanted to protect at all costs no matter her age or independent spirit. He could see that she was trying to mask her frustration, and knew that she only wished him to approve of her choice, or at least give it a chance. But he wasn’t sure he could do that until he’d met this Jonathan Hart himself._

_“You love him, then? And you know this after just a week?” Steven still felt a bit unnerved, and incredulous about that. It didn’t seem like her, but then again, she’d always known her own mind, and had made it up quickly in the past – it just had never been in the gentleman’s favor before._

_Jennifer smiled and relaxed, sensing that he was letting go of his suspicions and doubt - at least a little. She answered with no hesitation. “Yes, Pa, I do love him – more than anything. And it took…well, considerably less than a week to figure that out.”_

_“And I take it you believe he loves you equally?” Really, he thought, how could the man not? But he was a bit surprised to see her blush as she nodded._

_“I don’t believe, Pa. I_ know _.”_

_As she said it, it struck him that the quality he’d observed in her when he first arrived had returned to her features, enhancing her beauty to a degree he didn’t think he’d ever seen before, and he realized, as if for the first time, how truly breath-taking she was; there was glow about her now that he could only attribute to being in love, really, deeply in love. He knew, because he recognized it; he’d seen it in her mother, every time he’d looked into her eyes. Clearly his daughter was thinking of this man, this Jonathan Hart, in the same way. Steven felt an ache in his heart, thinking of Suzanne, and he caught his daughter in a strong, loving embrace, silently wishing her as much happiness with her chosen as he’d had with her mother._

_“Ah, my darling, I’m very happy for you, as long as you’re sure. But I think I’ll still need to, ah, check him out, of course,” he said in her ear, unable to completely let go of that parental prerogative._

_Jennifer laughed now as she hugged him back; it was no less than she’d expected from him, really, and she had no doubts that Jonathan would exceed his tough standards and earn his approval. She also knew she’d marry Jonathan even without her father’s approval, but it mattered very much to her that she have it, all the same._

_Suddenly the thought that her mother would have approved, or rather, the eerie sense that she did, as if she were there in the room with them, brought tears to her eyes. She gasped a little and hugged her father more tightly, imagining she could feel her mother’s arms around her, too._

_“Oh, Pa, she would have loved him, I know it,” she whispered._

_“That would be quite an endorsement, to be sure, my dear. I wish she were here, too.”_

_Sitting back and wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled at him and said, “I almost feel as if she is.”_

_“Well, that’s interesting, because I thought so earlier, myself,” he admitted, and they just looked at each other, hands clasped tightly, each reliving fond memories of the woman who had meant so much to both of them, and the heartache that each still carried after all of these years seemed somehow lessened in that moment._

_They were at last interrupted by the doorbell, indicating that Jonathan had finished his meeting and found his way there. Steven guessed as much, just by watching her face transform; it was a sight to behold, and one he hoped to get used to, once he’d gotten to know his future son-in-law._

_Excusing herself, Jennifer rose and went out to the entryway to answer the door, and Steven looked after her as she left. He wanted to give her a moment to greet him, but he couldn’t help cocking an ear and listening as best as he could. He was pleased by what he overheard, and felt more disposed to liking this Jonathan Hart fellow: loving concern for Jennifer was clear in the man’s voice, even if Steven could barely make out his words._

_“Hi, Darling – everything go well this afternoon?” Jennifer asked as she opened the door and reached for his hand, accepting a kiss on the cheek._

_“Mhmm,” he answered, then paused to look at her more closely, thinking her eyes looked slightly reddened, as if she were upset. “Jennifer, Darling, are you all right? Have you been crying?” He raised a finger to brush gently at a damp spot on her cheek, feeling slightly alarmed and wondering if things hadn’t gone well with her father._

_All afternoon, Jonathan had felt distracted, alternately excited and nervous as the reality of it all hit him, now that they’d left London. He was excited that things were about to change forever as he welcomed Jennifer into his home and his future, his life. But more immediately, he would be meeting her father, and he wasn’t quite sure what to expect or how he would be received. He stood closer to her, his hands going to her arms and giving them a squeeze, a concerned look on his face._

_Jennifer realized what he must be thinking and quickly explained, her arms going around his waist. “Yes, Darling, I’m fine – we were just speaking of Mama, that’s all. I was wishing she could be here to meet you, and, well, I suddenly felt as if she were, somehow.”_

_“Oh,” he said, understanding, as he gathered her into his arms for a hug. “I wish for your sake that she could be here – you must miss her terribly.”_

_Jennifer just nodded, hugging him back, grateful for his love and understanding, and finding great comfort in his embrace. After a minute or so she stepped back and took his hands in hers, saying, “Come meet my father.”_

_Her smile and her touch reassured him that things were going well and he nodded, keeping a hold of her hand as she led him into the living room._

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20 (minus 1 day)

“I was pretty nervous about meeting your father, let me tell you,” Jonathan chimed in. “He was protective, of course, but I expected no less. And he did have a way of being, ah, intimidating.”

“But it turned out all right, though, didn’t it, Darling? I thought he warmed up to you pretty quickly.”

“You might think so, but I’m pretty sure he kept a damn close watch on me for quite some time,” Jonathan said.

“I can relate to how Stephen must have felt, although I was on the other side of it. Valentine, here, really had me worried when he called me, out of the blue, about being his best man,” Bill piped up. “I mean, really, Jonathan - you? Getting engaged after two days, and married less than a month later?” He turned to Jennifer and said, “I was absolutely certain you must be a very clever gold-digger, a pretty face who’d managed to cast some kind of a spell over my best friend.” 

He exchanged a look with Jennifer, who just smiled as everyone laughed, as he reflected back on that unexpected phone call.

*********

*********

_Los Angeles/Seattle, Week 1_

_“Hi, Bill,” Jonathan said when his friend answered after one ring._

_“Jonathan! How are you? It’s been a while,” Bill said in his booming voice._

_“Oh, it hasn’t been that long, really, has it?”_

_“So what’s new?”_

_“Well, a lot, actually. I have a particular request to make, Bill. I know it’s short notice, but can you be here in Los Angeles on Saturday, September 21st?”_

_“Whatsamatter, Valentine – isn’t anyone willing to play golf with you anymore?”_

_“I don’t need a golf partner.”_

_“Well, what do you need, then?”_

_“A best man, Bill – I need a best man,” Jonathan replied with a smile._

_“Well, I’ll be damned,” he began, then Jonathan could hear him shouting to someone in the house, “Honey, Valentine’s finally getting hitched!” His voice came back on the line. “Hey, Valentine, that’s coming up pretty quick – what’s the hurry?”_

_“When you meet her, Bill, you’ll know. There’s no way I’m letting her get away. So, are you free or not? I can’t do this without you, you know.”_

_“Are you kidding? Of course I’ll be there!”_

_“Don’t you need to check with Pam first, maybe look at a calendar?”_

_“Nooo – we’ll be there. Nothing could keep me away, Jonathan,” Bill said, all kidding aside._

_“Thanks, Bill. Thanks a lot.” There was a brief pause before Bill went on._

_“So tell me all about her! What’s her name? How did you meet? I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone – why haven’t you mentioned her before this?”_

_Smiling at his barrage of questions, Jonathan said, “Her name is Jennifer Edwards, we met in London, and I haven’t tell you because - ”_

_But Bill was catching on and interrupted to ask, “London? But when were you there? How long have you been holding out on me, anyway?”_

_“I haven’t been, Bill, honestly. And, ah, last week was the only time I’ve been to London in quite a while - a few years, at least.”_

_“Are you telling me you just met her last week? She must really be something,” Bill commented._

_“She is, Bill – she is.”_

_Bill could hear how smitten he was, and had to admit he’d never heard that particular quality in his friend’s voice before. “So, let me see if I’ve got this right – you, Jonathan Hart, always so careful in love and romance – you’ve known a lady for all of a week and already you’re getting married?”_

_“Yes. Actually, the proposal part happened, in, let’s see – less than 48 hours.”_

_“Really.” Bill felt another glimmer of apprehension at that. Of course this Jennifer would have to be a fool to say no to Jonathan Hart, of Hart Industries and perhaps the most eligible bachelor on the west coast. Now he wanted to know everything he could about her, and soon, and he hoped he didn’t have to worry about his best friend being taken in by a gold-digger. But Jonathan had responded, if incompletely, to his doubtful comment._

_“Yes, really. And yes, Hunter, I know what I’m doing. Perfectly. But I’ve got to go – Jennifer is arriving in about an hour. I haven’t seen her in two days.”_

_“A long time in such a short courtship.” Bill paused, still feeling uncertain, even though he knew Jonathan to have good, solid judgment about people as well as so many other things. Many were the times he’d gotten his friend Bill out of one kettle of fish or another, back in their Navy days - and with the ladies, as often as not. All the same, he didn’t think he could rest easy until he’d met this Jennifer Edwards himself. “So, ah, do I have to wait until the wedding to meet her?”_

_“Of course not, Bill, come down whenever you can get away.” He paused then, too, knowing how impulsive his friend could be sometimes. Bill could hear the smile in his friend’s voice as he went on. “Just, ah, not today, if you don’t mind, and give me a little notice, first, will ya?”_

_Not answering that last request directly, Bill said, “Well now, I’ll just have a look at my calendar, see what I can clear for a little trip south.”_

_After disconnecting, Bill reviewed his obligations and decided to go to LA in a couple of days, and made a note to have his assistant clear his calendar for both that trip and for the wedding. He also decided to do a little snooping…he knew Jonathan’s secretary and was certain he could sweet-talk his schedule out of her without it getting back to his friend. Yes, a surprise visit seemed in order…just the thing for him to decide if this Jennifer Edwards was good enough to marry his best friend. He gave no thought to what he’d do if he decided she wasn’t; he figured he’d cross that bridge when he came to it, while fervently hoping there would be no need._

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20 (minus 1 day)

Gazing now at his wife, Jonathan said, “Oh, I was caught in a spell, all right – from the very beginning.”

Sharing one of their private looks and reaching for her husband’s hand, Jennifer said, “Oh, yes - so was I. From the first.”

With a show of mock exasperation and disgust, Bill rolled his eyes and just said to the others, “I was afraid I’d have to straighten Jonathan out, get him to snap out of it and see what was really happening. So, I hopped a plane within two days to come down here and check her out. But Beautiful, here, well, let me tell you, she handled me from the very start.”

Jennifer waggled a finger at him, saying, “I knew what you were up to, Bill.”

Jennifer and the others just laughed as he went on. “Ohh, yeah, you did.” To the rest, he said, “I never stood a chance, going up against her. She put me in my place right off the bat.” No longer kidding as much, he said directly to Jennifer, “You won me over completely - and very quickly, I might add. It was a relief to know how perfect you were for my pal here.”

Jennifer just looked at him with a grateful smile, and reached toward him with her hand. He rose to take it, standing between her and Jonathan and making a show of raising her hand to his lips. With an impish grin and a wink, he leaned in to hug her and whispered, contrary to his usual form, “You’re still perfect for him, Jennifer – you really are.”

Jonathan, leaning forward and making a show of repossessing her hand, overheard his friend’s comment, and their eyes met. He reflected back on that phone call, and what followed. He’d suspected Bill’s concern, if not quite alarm, that day, and therefore hadn’t been too surprised to find him at home with Jennifer a few short days later. But the tables had clearly been turned on him and Jennifer had already won him over completely. Jonathan loved hearing the tale of what had happened that afternoon, before he’d arrived home…

*********

*********

_Los Angeles, Week 2_

_Bill felt a rush of apprehension as he stood in front of the door of Jonathan’s condo. He was intent on his mission, but didn’t want his friend to be upset with him for showing up unannounced and ambushing his fiancée. Finally he just took a breath and rang the bell._

_Max answered it. “Mr. MacDowell!” he exclaimed, only somewhat surprised to see him._

_“Hiya, Max. I was, ah, in town for a meeting and thought I’d stop by for a visit…”_

_“Uhuh,” Max said as he stepped back to let him in, pretty sure he knew exactly what was going on. He leaned toward him and said, “You’re not fooling me – I’ll bet Mr. H doesn’t know you’re here, does he?”_

_“Well, not yet. I wanted to surprise him – is he home?”_

_“I’m sure you know the answer to that, too, already. You’re here to see_ Mrs. _H. I’m willing to bet on that, and I’d win.” He grinned at Jonathan’s long-time friend, pleased to see that his deduction was spot-on._

_“Max,” Jennifer said in a slightly admonishing tone, coming into the room to see who it was and overhearing his comment, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Max didn’t seem able to help himself, and she’d gotten used to him calling her Mrs. H already, but still she found it a bit unnerving that he now did it in front of someone else._

_“I’m sorry, Mrs. H, uh, Jennifer – I just can’t seem to help it.”_

_“I’ve noticed,” she said with a smile._

_He went on, “It’s just that it’s how I think of you – ever since that first morning…”_

_“Oh, it’s okay, Max. I’m honored, you know, and touched.” She reached out to touch his arm, smiling warmly and winking at him. Then she turned to greet their guest._

_Bill was just standing there, amazed at this exchange, and not sure if he was more amazed by the beauty now standing before him or by Max. That he was already calling her by that nickname scored major points with Bill, who probably knew better than anyone the role that Max had played in Jonathan’s life. For him to already be so completely accepting of his choice of bride, enough to call her Mrs. H before they’d even had the ceremony, was simply incredible._

_Then he couldn’t help but notice, again, the beauty and poise, the graceful charm of the woman before him as she held out her hand and said, “I’m Jennifer Edwards. You must be Bill. I’ve been expecting you, actually.”_

_“You have?”_

_“Oh, yes – I received a pretty solid tip that you might be coming by, and to expect it at any time,” she said with a smile, her eyes twinkling._

_“I see,” Bill said, “Someone knows me a bit too well, I’m afraid.”_

_She just laughed at that and led the way to the couch in the living room, while Max asked if they’d like anything to drink._

_Once they were settled, Jennifer said, “So, you’re Jonathan’s old Navy buddy, isn’t that right? And, if I understand correctly, occasionally his business partner?”_

_“Despite twenty years of friendship, it appears that in a few short days you already have the home court advantage. I do believe Valentine talks too much.”_

_Jennifer’s eyebrow went up in amusement. “Valentine?”_

_“Yeah, that was his Navy call sign – but wait, something he hadn’t told you, huh? Too busy spilling all of my secrets, apparently.”_

_“How do you know I didn’t investigate you myself?” Jennifer asked with a smile._

_“She could have, you know,” Max interjected, pointing at her and leaning close to Bill to whisper, loudly, behind his hand, “Investigative reporter!”_

_“Oh?”_

_Jennifer acknowledged it with a nod. She knew perfectly well why Bill was there. “Yes. In fact, that’s how I met Jonathan.”_

_“Oh, really?”_

_“Mhmm. I was working freelance for the London Herald when I heard that the industrialist and businessman, Mr. Jonathan Hart, was in town and no one knew why. I was determined to find out.”_

_“And did you? Find out?”_

_She just smiled and said, “Well, not at first. He and Max, were quite adept at blocking me. But then quite by accident I sat down next to him in the hotel bar. I looked into his eyes, and,” she met Bill’s eyes now, a slight blush coming to her cheeks, “I guess that was it for me.”_

_Bill couldn’t help himself – he was entranced, and found he believed every word, spoken and unspoken. He saw nothing to distrust in her eyes, but even so, despite a favorable first impression, he intended to reserve judgment for a while yet._

_Jennifer thought she could guess what he was thinking, and so she leaned toward him, looked him intently in the eye, and said, “I’m very pleased to meet you, Bill. Very pleased. And, I appreciate the fact that you care enough about Jonathan to come all the way from Seattle to check things out. You must be thinking it’s…unusual, perhaps, how quickly things are moving forward.”_

_Bill looked at her, amazed at her forthrightness. She knew exactly what he was up to, tip or no tip. A bit embarrassed, he said, “Well, I, ah, admit that I was quite surprised. Valentine’s always been a bit cautious…well, careful, you might say, when it comes to dating and relationships - especially since his success in the business world.”_

_“I understand from him that you’ve also been quite successful since your Navy days,” she said, shifting the focus back to him. He nodded and she went on, “But somehow you managed to find love, get married, have a family…”_

_“Yeah, well, that happened for me before my success with MacDowell Aviation – I met Pam right as I was getting out of the Navy. Jonathan, well – he perhaps was more intent on making something of himself, back in those early days, and couldn’t, or just didn’t, focus on other things. He was a very driven young man. Still is.” From her nod of understanding, he knew that he’d shared his story with her._

_“Well, I’d say you coming here to check me out is a sign of true friendship. I want you to feel comfortable serving as Jonathan’s best man at our wedding, so, what would you like to know?”_

_Bill just looked at her now, awed, and yes, a little non-plussed, truth be told, to have been read so completely and met with such unexpected candor. It was his turn to blush a little but he recovered, starting to say smoothly, “Well, Miss Edwards - ”_

_“Please, call me Jennifer.”_

_“Jennifer, of course I want to get to know you. I hope to become good friends with my best friend’s best girl. But as for serving as his best man, well…I think I already know everything I need to know,” he paused a moment before going on smoothly with a smile, a little surprised at himself, “I’d be happy, and honored, to stand by his side and bear witness at your wedding.”_

_She smiled at him as she said, “What - that’s it? No interrogation? How can you be certain I’m not just after his money?”_

_“Well, now, how do you know I didn’t investigate_ you _before I came down here?” Bill just responded with a smile. They looked at each other for a moment, then both grinned and burst out laughing._

_Jonathan entered the apartment and heard voices coming from the living room. He entered the room and stopped with a smile, seeing Bill and Jennifer sitting on the couch and laughing together; they were clearly getting along famously. Delighted as he was, he couldn’t help getting a jibe in._

_“Hunter, what’re you trying to do, beat my time?” He frowned as Bill gave him an innocent, “Who, me?” look, then stood up to hug his friend._

_“You have to watch out for this one, Darling,” Jonathan said to Jennifer._

_“So I’ve surmised,” Jennifer responded with a grin, her eyes twinkling._

_“Didn’t I tell you he wouldn’t take long to get down here and satisfy his curiosity about you?”_

_Mirth still evident in her eyes, she said, “Indeed you did.”_

_Bill could clearly see the way she was looking at him, as if feasting her eyes, drinking in every detail of him. She rose to greet him with a hug of her own which he gladly returned, and Bill might have felt that his presence was an intrusion, but for the fact that he also thought neither of them were even aware of him in that moment as they gazed at each other._

_As he was passing by, Max leaned toward him and whispered, “It’s a bit unnerving at first, but don’t worry – you’ll get used to it.”_

_With a glance at Max, he decided he’d have to remind them of his presence, so he said, “Hey, Jonathan, who’s beating whose time now? Just as I was getting somewhere with Beautiful, here, too.”_

_“Uhuh, sure you were,” he answered back, his arms still around her, gaze still on her, and just to drive the point home he kissed her lightly then said, “Don’t listen to anything he says, sweetheart – he’s an incorrigible liar.”_

_“I’ll make a note of that, for future reference,” she replied with a smile._

_As he returned her loving look, Bill had to admit he’d never seen Jonathan looking so happy, so content, so clearly in love. He was very pleased to note that the love shining in her eyes as she looked back at him was equally blissful. Yes, this was the real thing, and somehow he knew with certainty that gold-digging was not part of the picture here. It’s about damn time, he thought to himself, recognizing and having to admit that she was obviously the one for him, and that Jonathan’s heart had been right to be so cautious all of these years – it must have known she was out there, somewhere, and that the wait would be worth it._

_After what seemed like a long time to Bill, who was still standing there a bit awkwardly, Jonathan and Jennifer heard him clear his throat softly. They looked away from each other and glanced toward him, blushes coming to their cheeks. Jennifer ran her hand up and down Jonathan’s back before stepping away from him and moving toward Bill. She took his hands now, saying, “You are staying, aren’t you?”_

_He nodded and said, “Wild horses couldn’t drag me away – at least for a day or two, if you two can spare an old friend a little time.”_

_“Of course we can, Bill,” Jonathan answered, very pleased that the two of them were hitting it off so well._

_“Okay, that’s great. The first thing I wanna do is take the two of you out to dinner to celebrate, and give me a chance to pump Jennifer here for information. I hadn’t gotten very far yet when you butted in, Valentine. Tell you what – I’ll go freshen up at the hotel and pick you up at say, eight. I already have a reservation at Chasen’s. How does that sound?”_

_Jonathan and Jennifer regarded each other for a moment, then he said, “That sounds perfect.” Jennifer nodded in agreement, and Jonathan moved to follow Bill to the door as he was making a rather quick retreat._

_As they approached the door Bill whispered to his friend, “I gotta hand it to ya, Valentine – she’s something special. However did you find her?”_

_“Well, I didn’t – she found me.”_

_“Oh right – she did mention that much, at least. But I’d like to hear the complete story sometime.”_

_“Okay, Bill, you’ve got it. And, ah, thanks for coming – I knew you would. And I also knew she could handle you,” he said with a chuckle._

_“Well, that she did, I’ve gotta say. I think she’s terrific.”_

_“I agree with you,” he said, still smiling. They said their goodbyes and he went to rejoin Jennifer and Max in the living room._

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20 (minus 1 day)

“You know, I was almost as blown away by Max that day as by Jennifer, I gotta say,” Bill summed up, looking to Max now. “I could not believe you’d already given her that nickname; it impressed the hell outta me – even made me speechless for a moment, I’ll admit.”

“You, Bill? Speechless? I doubt it!” Jennifer enjoyed teasing him now.

“Well, Bill’s surprise was nothing compared to mine,” Mel stated. “All I got was a vague telegram asking me to call – I had no idea what it was about, and it took me three days to get to a phone. I was rather worried! Then, I was afraid Jen was marrying someone el- well, let’s just say I was shocked to learn about you, my friend,” she ended, looking at Jonathan as she recalled those anxious days in Indonesia, leading up to and including her phone call to her best friend.

*********

*********

_Los Angeles/Jakarta, Indonesia, week 2_

_Melanie Barberton was perplexed and a bit concerned by the telegram from Jennifer, forwarded by her office at the embassy in Jakarta, Indonesia, where she was based: “Mel, important news STOP. Must talk - need you! STOP. Please call 213-555-4323 collect ASAP STOP. Love, Jennifer STOP.”_

_She couldn’t tell if it was good news or bad news - only that it was important. She knew that printed words - especially in a telegram, didn’t always convey accurate meaning, and these words, well, for her journalist friend, they were a bit vague. She considered her calendar. The humanitarian efforts she was coordinating were sensitive; she didn’t know how quickly she could get to a phone. Finally, deciding that her assistant could manage things during a brief absence, she devised a reason to return to Jakarta in a couple of days, while wondering how she’d be able to wait that long to find out what her friend’s message meant. The two of them corresponded through letters, most of the time; both appreciated the written form, and it was usually the most effective method given that both women were on the move a lot or in remote locations across the globe, and therefore not often easily reached by phone. So, Mel’s curiosity was running high and she struggled to endure the wait until she could make the international phone call._

_At last Mel arrived in Jakarta. Belatedly noticing that the phone number Jennifer had sent was in California, when she’d thought that she would still be in London, or perhaps New York, Mel’s anxiety ramped up again when she realized that she’d have to wait until the next day to place the call. She’d counted on it being mid-morning, London time, but it was the middle of the night in California. When she was finally able to place the call a gruff voice answered - who was that? But after he accepted the charges, she just asked for her friend, who immediately came to the phone, sounding like her usual self. She breathed a sigh of relief: All must be well._

_“Jennifer?”_

_“Mel?! I’m so happy you called! I was afraid you were off in the hinterlands somewhere and you wouldn’t get the message in time.”_

_“Well, I was, but the office telegrammed your note to me and I was able to get back to the capital to call you. It sounded important.”_

_“It is! I have some news, and I hope you can get some time off to come to California.” She paused, then went on, “Mel, I’m getting married.”_

_Mel’s heart froze, and her anxiety ratcheted up a few notches. What had that man done to convince her? What had he said to her? She thought it had been ended, but also knew how persistent he could be, and that he could exude a great deal of charm. Surely Jennifer knew better…_

_“What? When did that happen?”_

_A little taken aback by her friend’s tone, Jennifer just said, “Well, in London, a week or so ago now -” Before she could say more, Mel had gone on._

_“But why? What did he do? How could he have convinced you? I thought you said it was over.”_

_“Mel,” Jennifer tried to interrupt her friend’s tirade, but with little success. Finally, she had to raise her voice. “Melanie!”_

_Surprised at herself for voicing her innermost concerns when she should be trying to celebrate with her best friend, Mel shut up abruptly, feeling contrite, and bad that she had sounded off instead of being supportive. “Um, I’m sorry, Jen. Just tell me.”_

_“First of all, it isn’t Elliott. And I’m shocked that you could think it was!” She couldn’t help but have a slightly reproving tone in her voice._

_Floored again, this time by relief, Mel just stayed quiet and waited for Jennifer to go on._

_“I ended that six months ago as you know, and, also as you very well should know, I am fully capable of resisting Elliott Manning’s supposed charm, which is greatly reduced upon knowing him for any length of time.”_

_Jonathan, who was sitting at the bar across the room reading the Wall Street Journal, looked up at this. Surely she didn’t mean the Elliott Manning he knew? But he shrugged it off as unimportant and resumed reading his paper._

_“Oh, I know you can, Jennifer - I’m sorry. Again. I didn’t know you’d started seeing anyone else, that’s all.” Mel knew Jennifer’s penchant for relatively short-lived relationships; indeed, Elliott Manning had been one of the longer ones, giving rise to her worry about his seeming hold on her friend. She had often wondered if Jennifer would ever give a man a true chance to form a real attachment, to have a long-term relationship, but no one had ever lived up to her standards. She’d either found the man of the century or those standards of hers were finally getting more realistic._

_All of this flashed through her mind in an instant as she began pumping Jennifer for details, even as she continued apologizing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think there’d been time, that’s all, it never occurred to me that...and so I jumped to a really bad conclusion. Forgive me?”_

_“Mhmm, of course.”_

_“So who is he, then? When did this happen? Tell me everything!”_

_Jennifer had to smile at Mel’s new-found interest and enthusiasm for her news, and, of course, at the news itself. She’d been on cloud nine for over a week now, with no end in sight._

_“Well, I met him in London about a week ago -”_

_“What??!” Like Bill before her when he had heard, Mel was floored. “A week ago? I - I -”_

_“Yes, Mel, last week.” She smiled at Jonathan across the room. Although he was reading the paper, he could no doubt hear her end of the conversation and had finally looked up at her with a grin, sympathizing and wondering if Melanie would be showing up unannounced at Hart Industries in the near future._

_Jennifer had continued. “It’s a long story - I’ll tell you all about it when you get here…that is, if you can make it? I so want you to be here, Mel.” She didn’t go on to say aloud what she was thinking - that she wanted Mel to approve, and to get to know and like Jonathan in person, not as an abstraction from half way around the world. But she knew her friend understood._

_“Of course I’ll be there! When will it be?”_

_“I thought you knew - well, maybe it wasn’t in the telegram. The wedding is two weeks from Saturday.”_

_Mel realized she’d been pacing, and figured it was time to sit down; things were happening way too fast, both in this conversation and in real life. “Really? But you just met him - isn’t that, um…a bit fast?” Mel was incredulous. But then, Jennifer had always made up her mind quickly when it came to men…this just seemed a bit extreme, even for her friend, and so Mel grew concerned._

_Jennifer was the one to rise and start walking around the room now. “Yes, I just met him. But, oh, Mel, it doesn’t feel that way.” She was again looking at Jonathan as she said this; she would swear to anyone that she’d always known him, and simply been waiting her whole life to find him. Jonathan just smiled back at her in understanding and complete agreement._

_“Wow. Um, just, wow, Jennifer, I just don’t know what to say.”_

_“Say that you’ll be here.”_

_Mel didn’t know how she’d swing it, but she could not disappoint her best friend. She’d also felt the strain of the conversation and knew she needed to fix it. “Of course I will, Jennifer. I’ll find a way - don’t I always?”_

_Jennifer had to acknowledge that Melanie had always been there for her, no matter the circumstances, good or bad, and no matter who went to whom. She knew she wouldn’t fail her now, and smiled happily at her answer, followed so closely by a barrage of questions._

_“So! Are you ever gonna tell me who he is?!” Mel managed to refrain from adding that it could almost be anyone, as long as it wasn’t Elliott Manning._

_“Of course I am - but perhaps you should sit down, Mel - you’ve been sounding a bit stressed.” Jennifer teased._

_“I already am, you, so, so just tell me already!”_

_Now enjoying stringing her along a little bit, Jennifer said, “Do you remember me telling you, several years back, about some research I helped Dan with? About a company called Hart Industries?”_

_Now Mel’s jaw finally just dropped. She did indeed remember - she remembered that Jennifer had liked the young company so much that she’d bought some of its stock, and Mel had followed suit, although she couldn’t recall if she’d ever told Jennifer. The company had continued to grow and do well, as she saw every time she checked her portfolio._

_“Mel?”_

_“Yes, I’m here. What’s that got to do with anything? You’re changing the subject. Besides, you don’t usually cover the business sector, do you?”_

_Jennifer just waited her out, still grinning. “In fact, I didn’t change the subject. And I did end up covering more business stories than I have before, while I was at the London Herald.”_

_“Wait - you aren’t saying what I think you’re saying? Are you?”_

_“Why, yes, actually, I am.”_

_Jonathan, sensing the shift in the tone of the conversation, thought it was time he amscrayed; feeling like his ears might start burning too much if he stuck around, he didn’t want to intrude any longer on Jennifer’s call. So he rose, went to her and kissed the side of her head, his hand squeezing her arm lightly before he turned to go in the other room. He could feel her eyes following him even as she responded to her friend._

_Jennifer was distracted as he left, but then was able to focus on Mel’s now-excited interrogation. She tried to answer as best she could, while knowing that they’d have to wrap up their conversation fairly soon._

_“Mel, I don’t know what more I can tell you, except that I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, and I’m incredibly happy. You’ll just have to meet him yourself to satisfy any questions you have on how suitable he is for me.”_

_“Oh, yes, you’re right - I will! I’ll see what I can do - I haven’t had any vacation in a while. Things are so busy here right now - but when aren’t they?”_

_“Do you think you can get away?”_

_“Yes. I’ll make it happen.”_

_“Good! I need you beside me for this, Mel. And I can’t wait for you to meet him.”_

_“I can’t wait, either. I’m so happy for you! I’ll send my flight information as soon as I have it, okay?”_

_“Okay. We’ll pick you up.”_

_“I’ve missed you, Jennifer, and can’t wait to see you! Like you!” Mel fell back on their code phrase from boarding school, and Jennifer was quick with her heartfelt reply._

_“Like you more!”_

_Jennifer sighed as they disconnected, thrilled to have had the chance to talk to Melanie without traveling half way around the world - phone calls between them were rare. She was even more thrilled that she was coming - but then she’d known she could count on her best friend to find a way to make the trip._

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20 (minus 1 day)

Jonathan and Jennifer glanced at each other; both had caught what Melanie almost said, and were thankful that she hadn’t completed the thought. But they couldn’t help recalling the moment when they realized that they both knew Elliott Manning….

*********

*********

_Los Angeles, Week 2_

_Not long after Jennifer had finished her call from Mel, Jonathan found her sitting on the balcony, and asked her if she’d like a glass of wine. When he returned, he sat next to her and reached for her hand, and they spent some time quietly enjoying the view of a beautiful California evening._

_Looking over at Jonathan, she thought he looked rather pensive. “You look like something’s on your mind. Is everything okay?”_

_He glanced at her but just said, “Sure, Darling. Everything’s fine.”_

_“I don’t know….” She didn’t seem convinced._

_He looked away again, uncertain how to talk about it, and wondering if it were any of his business, anyway. “It’s nothing.”_

_Jennifer considered him, her eyebrow going up, sure he was troubled by something. So she just turned her chair to face him and looked into his eyes, saying softly, “it doesn’t look like nothing to me.”_

_A bit chagrined but also pleased to realize how attuned she already was to his moods, he knew it would be no use trying to keep his thoughts from her – not that he wanted to, anyway. This just seemed a bit awkward and difficult to bring up._

_“Well,” he started, “it’s just that I couldn’t help overhearing some of your conversation with Melanie…”_

_“Oh, is that all? I didn’t mind, Jonathan, or I would have found somewhere more private.”_

_“Thank you, Darling. I just meant that I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”_

_She just waited for him to go on, seeing that he felt a bit awkward about it._

_“I know that we haven’t really talked much about our exes,” he began, then just rushed ahead with it, “…And I, ah, don’t want to pry, or compare notes or anything, now, necessarily…it’s just that, I know someone named Elliott Manning.”_

_Getting it now, Jennifer just said, “Oh. I see.”_

_Nervous again that perhaps he’d overstepped a boundary after all, he stopped talking, and she had to prod him to go on. “And you’re wondering if it could be the same person.”_

_He just nodded, and suddenly she had an eerie, uneasy sense that it would prove to be the same man._

_“It’s just that, the man I know - he’s not the kind of man I would want to see with any woman I cared about, least of all you.”_

_She smiled at that, appreciating his comment, but her expression, otherwise, didn’t give him much hope that it wouldn’t be the same man he knew, and despised._

_“Well, why don’t you tell me about the Elliott you know, and we’ll compare notes,” she suggested._

_“Okay. Let’s see…he’s the founder of Manning Enterprises, and is a successful if, in my estimation, somewhat ruthless business man. We’ve never seen eye to eye on much. He’s very competitive, and we’ve had a few not-so-friendly run-ins in the business world. And then there’s the race.”_

_“The race?”_

_The look on her face was enough to let him know that she, too, now, believed him to be the same Elliott Manning. But he went on anyway. “Yes – I beat him in a sailing race from Los Angeles to Honolulu, oh, about a year ago, now. He was a very sore loser, as I recall.”_

_Now certain, she just nodded. “The Elliott I know, I met in Maui at about that time, actually. Melanie and I were there for a short vacation, and he was a guest at the same resort. Now I wonder if he was there nursing his wounds after that race.”_

_With a look at him, she went on, feeling a bit awkward now, too. There was much she didn’t like to remember about her relationship with Elliott Manning, but she also felt a need to explain some of it to him now. “Oh, I don’t know what to tell you, Jonathan. He was attractive, and fun, and we had a good time in Maui for a few days. Then I went back to England and Mel to Indonesia. A month or so later, he showed up at a party I attended in London, and then, just, stuck around.”_

_“But it didn’t last long?”_

_“Well, I suppose it lasted a long time for me, if you were to ask Mel or my father. Not many of my relationships have.” She smiled a bit as she said this, reflecting on her family’s complaints that she’d never settle down if she never, as they put it, gave a guy a chance._

_“Oh?” He grinned at her and she blushed._

_“Well, I mean, it’s just that I always knew fairly early on in a relationship that they weren’t – that is, that it wasn’t going to last…”_

_“And you didn’t want to waste your time?”_

_She just nodded as her blush deepened. “Something like that.”_

_Distracted from the matter of Manning for a moment, he asked, “So, what are my odds, then?” he asked, and was pleased to see her expression change._

_“Oh, well, I’d say they’re quite excellent - better than anyone’s, in fact. I knew about the others, and I know about you, too.”_

_“Is that so?”_

_“Mhmm. My prediction is that this, you and I – will last a lifetime. Which means you’re stuck with me.”_

_“I’m okay with that.” They just grinned at each other, and she gripped his hands more tightly. But then, feeling a need to wrap up the story of this particular chapter in her life, she somewhat apologetically returned to her narrative._

_“So, anyway, after I’d dated Elliott for a short while, I began to see another side of him. He could be charming, certainly, but after a while it seemed like a cover, or a, a veneer over his true self. He has a mean streak, and a powerful need to have things go his way. And it became clear that he wanted – expected – more out of our relationship than I was prepared to give.”_

_“Is he the other one who asked?” Jonathan asked, referring to their middle-of-the-night conversation of the week before. It caught her momentarily off-guard, but she just raised her eyebrows at his perceptive catch, and answered._

_“I wouldn’t say asked, exactly, more like, stated. But then he isn’t the type to ask for anything. He just takes. Supposedly he always gets what he wants.”_

_“Except you?”_

_“Definitely, except me. As it became clear that he expected - or required, you might say - required more from the relationship than I wanted to give, he just tried harder. He was persistent, to say the least – no, insistent is better word, I think. I think he expected that I would just fall in line, fall in love because he thought we should, to accept the inevitability of us, or, or something. I never did see things his way. I think he saw my fading interest as a challenge, something to be conquered, or a game to be won.”_

_“So how did you handle it?”_

_Looking a little sheepish now, she continued. “Well, as I said, he didn’t really want to hear it when I told him it was over. He basically refused to acknowledge it – as sore a loser in love as in business or sports, apparently. So, I accepted some assignments on the continent for a while and didn’t leave a forwarding address. I travel quite a lot for my work, in case I hadn’t mentioned it.”_

_“Yeah, I’ve figured that out already,” he admitted with a sort of sheepish grin of his own, as if he’d been caught out – which, Jennifer thought, he had. But it pleased her to think he was interested in her work._

_“When I came back to town he was gone, as far as I know, and I haven’t seen him since. Fortunately.”_

_“Mhmm.” He kept looking at her, relieved that she’d managed to evade Manning, and not surprised that she’d seen through his tricks. “Well, I, for one, am very glad that chapter of your life was over by the time we met, so I could sweep you off your feet without any competition.”_

_“Oh, there would never have been any competition, I can assure you,” she said, reaching up to ever so lightly caress his cheek. He was continually amazed at their connection, so electrifying, so tangible, whether they actually touched or not._

_“Thank you for sharing that with me, Darling.” Jonathan was glad to know her story about Manning, while certain that the man wouldn’t cause her, or them, any issues in the future; he’d see to that personally, if the need ever arose._

_“I was glad to. I don’t want any secrets between us.”_

_“Neither do I.”_

_“What do you say about going out for dinner tonight? I’d like to shake any thoughts of Elliott Manning off completely.” She wanted to rid herself of the emotions attached to remembering Elliott; they weren’t pleasant for her and while she’d been glad to share the basics of her story with Jonathan, she’d prefer not to dwell on the details. But one look at him and the love shining in his eyes was enough to drive thoughts of anyone else from her mind._

_“Okay. That sounds great.” Jonathan wanted to help her dispel any thoughts of that man, as well, and a quiet dinner out was appealing. But as he rose and pulled her up, too, and into his arms, he commented, “I, ah, find that I’m not terribly hungry yet, after all,” and that was all it took to distract her completely._

_“Why, no, actually, I’m not, either, since you put it that way,” she responded, her eyes sparkling with energy now in the waning light. As their lips met in a soft yet electrifying kiss, she knew that he was just the antidote she needed, to clear Elliott Manning from her mind once and for all._

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20 (minus 1 day)

Mel caught Jennifer’s hand now, her eyes silently apologizing for almost bringing up something painful or at least, unpleasant.

“It’s okay, Mel – all water under the bridge,” she said quietly in an aside to her friend. “You’re a true friend to have been concerned in the first place.”

Mel smiled at her, understanding, before looking at George Caldicott as he took his turn, now, telling a story of those early days when Jennifer had first appeared on the scene.

“Well, while we’re talking people’s concern about gold-diggers and such,” he started with a nod at Bill, “I thought poor Marcus over at Hart Industries was gonna lose it, the day Jonathan said he wasn’t going to sign a pre-nuptial agreement.”

All eyes swiveled to Jonathan and Jennifer now, in surprise that any such thing would ever have been considered. But those who’d been there could at least understand the concern then, even if it made no sense to anyone now.

Jennifer just looked at her husband and said, “What did I tell you?”

His eyebrows went up as he said, “Well, if I recall correctly, Darling, you said that it might take the people we knew some time to come to the same realization we had when we got engaged. I gather you think that’s happened by now?”

She just inclined her head toward their circle of friends. “Looks that way, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Indeed I would. I’m glad you had the foresight to see it back then, Darling, even though we knew a pre-nup would be solely for the comfort and reassurance of others.”

At everyone’s inquiring looks, he told the story.

*********

*********

_Los Angeles, Week 1_

_Jonathan was in the office for just the second time since returning to LA, having some details to clarify with his lawyers and staff regarding the purchase of Kingsford Motors. He also meant to get several issues resolved and the office, in general, prepared for the boss’s extended absence. He intended to enjoy being a newlywed, and to have a lengthy honeymoon – or, perhaps, several. He smiled at the thought, momentarily distracted from the business at hand by thoughts of the places he’d like to visit with Jennifer. But he brought his attention back to the issues he’d been discussing with his lawyer, George Caldicott. George handled many personal matters for him, and occasionally consulted on important Hart Industries matters as well; he was often the first to review a deal or merger before it was finalized, at which point it was turned over to the company’s attorneys._

_The intercom buzzed, and his secretary announced that Marcus Wheeler was waiting._

_“Thanks, Ellen – you can send him in.”_

_Marcus entered and greeted Jonathan and George, and, since it was the first time he’d seen Jonathan since he’d returned, he took a moment to congratulate his boss on his engagement. He’d worked for Jonathan Hart for many years now, and like others, he was concerned about this development, and what it would mean for Hart Industries. Now, he hoped that George’s presence would help him broach one sensitive matter that had been weighing on his mind._

_“I hope I’m not interrupting any personal business, Jonathan.”_

_“Not at all, Marcus - we were just reviewing the details for the Kingsford purchase before handing it over to the Hart Industries attorneys. We’re just wrapping up – George can go over it with you, too, if you like.”_

_“That’s okay, Jonathan – we’ve talked about it. I, ah, just thought you might be going over your pre-nuptial agreement, what with the wedding coming up so quickly.”_

_Jonathan paused, looking at his second in command with some surprise. “Well, no, actually, we weren’t.”_

_“I’d be happy to help you, Jonathan, if you need one. I’m well-versed with your financials and it wouldn’t take long,” George offered, glad to offer this service for his friend._

_“Ah, no, George. Thanks, but that won’t be necessary, because there won’t be any pre-nuptial agreement.”_

_George’s eyebrows went up at this, but he otherwise didn’t offer any opinion on the matter. Marcus, however, was incredulous._

_“No pre-nupt – but, Jonathan, you can’t be serious. What if things don’t work out? You’ve got too much to lose.”_

_Jonathan paused before replying, taking some umbrage at the implications of Marcus’s comment._

_“Marcus, I know you mean well and have my and Hart Industries’ best interests in mind, but believe me - there’s nothing to lose here.”_

_“But, Jonathan - ” but Marcus was cut off by the intercom._

_“Mr. Hart, Ms. Edwards is here to see you - ?”_

_Jonathan’s face changed, his pleasure at this interruption plain in his expression. “Yes, thanks, Ellen. Please send her in.”_

_With a look at the others that was half warning, he rose to go meet her as she entered, buttoning his suit jacket out of habit._

_“Hi, Darling. What a nice surprise.” He took her hands and kissed her cheek lightly._

_“Hi. You might not think so once I tell you my errand.” Her eyes sparkled, a half teasing, half hopeful look mixed with her genuine happiness at seeing him. But she looked at the others, then back at him, sensing that something was perhaps amiss. “Am I interrupting something?”_

_“No, nothing at all,” he said firmly, then introduced her to Marcus and George. If she wondered at the tone of things when she entered, she was about to find out why._

_“I was, ah, just explaining to Marcus that there isn’t going to be any pre-nuptial agreement.”_

_A little taken aback at this comment, since they hadn’t really discussed much related to their finances yet, Jennifer just glanced between the three men, quickly assessing their different attitudes and the possible ramifications of the options she and Jonathan had. On one hand, she, too, felt strongly that there would not be any need for a pre-nup. On the other hand, she and Jonathan were the only two people in the world certain of that; she knew it would take everyone else some time to understand it. She had to acknowledge that perhaps that was okay, and even reasonable._

_Marcus managed to look hopeful even as his embarrassment was also written plainly on his face. George either had an excellent poker face or truly had no opinion. She also thought she picked up on some admiration, but his respect was also obvious and she took no offense; on the contrary, she felt sure that they would become friends in time._

_She leaned close to him and began, “Jonathan…”_

_But he just shook his head, glancing at the others, and said quietly, “Huh-unh. I’m not signing one.”_

_She smiled at him, pleased with his steadfastness, but also feeling a need to discuss it in private. She turned to the other two men and said, “Would you mind giving us a few minutes, gentlemen?”_

_They agreed readily and stepped out of the office._

_“Jennifer, I really don’t think a pre-nup is necessary.”_

_“I know, and I agree. But Marcus is right to have concerns - ”_

_“This is none of his affair, actually.”_

_She grinned at his choice of words. “Yes, well, having one affair, with you, is all I’m concerned about.” She paused now, though, looking around the office. “But on the other hand, you_ are _Hart Industries, Jonathan, and he knows it. He’s looking out for your interests, and the company’s. And, nobody else knows what we know.”_

_“And what is that?” he asked with a smile, even though he got her point._

_“We know_ us _. We know that we’re going to last – am I right?”_

_“Mhmm,” was all he said, still smiling at her._

_“I think everyone – family, friends, co-workers - needs an adjustment period. Let them catch up, Darling, and in the meantime, toss Marcus a bone.”_

_He just looked at her now in admiration, his stubbornness in expecting everyone to just get it, already, beginning to evaporate._

_“Well, I still say it isn’t necessary.”_

_“I know. Call it a sign of good faith, that you have the best interests of the company in mind.”_

_“Okay. You’ve got a pretty good head on your shoulders, you know that?”_

_“Why, thank you, Darling.”_

_He moved toward her, pulling her into his arms for a hug. After a moment he backed up and waved at the door – at her nod, he went to call the others back in._

_Marcus looked a bit nervous as he returned, not wanting to incur Jonathan’s anger. George simply looked interested in whatever he was going to say._

_“George, it looks like we’ll need your services in this after all.” He went on to say to Marcus, before he could say anything, “You have Jennifer to thank for this. While we both know that it is completely unnecessary, she’s rightfully convinced me that most people haven’t had enough time to adjust to the idea of us yet. We both want to protect Hart Industries. So, she and I will spend some time getting completely familiarized with and up to speed on both of our financial situations. She has her own assets to bring to the table.”_

_He paused now, looking to her as he continued, to be sure she was in agreement with what he was about to offer. “I will agree to a very minimal wait – a year, perhaps, but absolutely no more than two -” a warning glance at Marcus kept him quiet, then his gaze went back to her, “before any pre-nuptial agreement will be null and void, and Jennifer would be entitled to half of my personal assets, in the event of a divorce.” He frowned; the word was clearly distasteful to him. “And, we will agree to keep Hart Industries’ corporate assets out of the mix entirely in such an event, for that year, as well. An event that, mark my words, gentlemen, will never happen. Jennifer’s assets will likewise be protected in this, ah, legal agreement. Jennifer, does that sound acceptable to you?”_

_She nodded. “Yes, I think that covers it nicely.”_

_Marcus looked doubtful, but was hesitant to say so openly. He certainly respected the fact that she appeared to have brought him around so quickly, and in a situation in which he was sure she would have had much more to gain without a pre-nup. Perhaps he didn’t have to worry, after all. But he shrugged mentally - time would tell, and he would not apologize for looking out for the company’s best interests, or his boss’s, whenever he could._

_“Okay, then. George, if you’d give us a day or two to figure out exactly what’s involved, we can meet to iron out the details. I’ll have Ellen set it up with you later.”_

_“Sounds good, Jonathan. I’ll have the paperwork ready by then.” Knowing there wasn’t much else to add, he turned to Jennifer and shook her hand, saying, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jennifer. I look forward to a time when business is not on the agenda.” He, too, recognized her already substantial influence on Jonathan – apparently in a good way, since he rather supported the idea of clearing the air when it came to matters of financial expectations. It appeared to him that Jonathan had done well; she was smart, savvy, and clearly looking out for his best interests, if not her own, and he found he respected and liked her tremendously for it._

_George and Marcus excused themselves, and Jonathan turned again to his fiancée. “Now, Darling, what brought you here today? It certainly can’t have been with the intention of what you just pulled off.”_

_Jennifer looked quickly at her watch, clearly having forgotten her errand, and the time. “Actually, I’ve really got to go – I have a last-minute interview for my article in about an hour. I really want to get that wrapped up before the wedding. I was fortunate to be able to get it done out here, and Max is waiting downstairs to take me – he knows the place, but I’m afraid it’s a bit far…”_

_Also checking the time, Jonathan knew the favor she needed. “And, Melanie is arriving.”_

_“Yes.” The hopeful look in her eyes told him what she needed, and while he would do anything for her, of course, this errand made him a tad nervous even as it also secretly pleased him. Time alone with Jennifer’s best friend since childhood was not to be taken lightly, nor the opportunity wasted._

_“You need me to pick her up.”_

_“Would you mind?”_

_“Of course not. But, ah, how will I know her? Should I take a sign?” He just grinned at her now._

_“Oh, there’s no need for that, Darling – I’m certain that by now she’s already figured out exactly who you are and what you look like.” And she smiled sweetly and winked at him._

_“Should I be concerned?”_

_She just looked at him innocently. “I’m sure I don’t know what you could possibly mean, Jonathan. Here’s her flight information. Since Max will be with me, I was thinking dinner out…?”_

_Her comment unnerved him a little – as it was supposed to, he was sure, but he only said, “Of course. I’ll make a reservation.”_

_“Thanks, Darling. I hate not being there – please apologize to Mel for me - but getting this interview done gets me one step closer to focusing on other things.” She smiled at him meaningfully, kissed him on the cheek, and headed for the door, sure she was about to be late. He looked after her, admiring how smart and stylish she looked in her light gray suit, the slit in the back of her skirt showing a little bit of leg while allowing her to move purposefully. He also noted that he could still smell her perfume in the air and inhaled more deeply. Then he turned resolutely back to his desk and the tasks that awaited him, also eager to get through it all so he, too, could focus on other things._

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20 (minus 1 day)

“You never told me about any of that!” Mel exclaimed, looking at her friend is surprise.

Jennifer shrugged, and just looked at Jonathan. “It was unimportant, really.”

“Well, to us, at least,” Jonathan added. “Sometimes I still can’t believe you got me to agree to it in the first place.”

She just smiled as Mel connected some more dots. “Sooo, that meeting is part of the reason you didn’t meet me at the airport that day, I think.”

“Yeah, she left me to your mercy, is how I recall it,” Jonathan teased her.

“And boy, was I glad she did, too – I wanted to decide about you for myself.”

“Yeah, just like I did, about Jennifer,” Bill piped up, seeing eye to eye with Mel on this. “I, for one, am glad it worked out the way it did - aren’t you?”

“Oh, yes, although I was a nervous wreck, waiting to get here and take stock of things – I had a much longer wait than you did.”

Jonathan and Jennifer just watched this bantering exchange between their friends with amusement; they’d heard it before, but still enjoyed the fact that Bill and Mel got along so well.

*********

*********

_Los Angeles, week 4_

_As he stood by the gate at the airport, Jonathan found himself wishing he’d had the time to do a little surreptitious research on Melanie Barberton - then he might not feel so unbalanced about meeting Jennifer’s longtime friend. He hadn’t even seen a photo of her yet; but as Jennifer had assured him that Mel would recognize him, he figured he had only to wait._

*********

_Mel fidgeted in her seat, looking down on Los Angeles and the California coastline as her plane circled above the city, awaiting its turn to land. After what she’d heard from Jennifer during their brief phone call, she’d spent the entire flight - indeed, much of the last week and a half - thinking of little else. Despite their phone conversation, Mel wondered idly if Jennifer were simply taking a rebound too far; after her ugly experience with Elliott, anyone would seem a drastic improvement, she supposed. But no, that seemed unlike her friend, whom Mel had always found to have excellent judgment. Why did this have to be any different, just because it was so sudden?_

_Nonetheless, Mel was eager to learn more about this new man Jennifer was marrying so precipitously. But her work had kept her in the field, away from any way to research. She had at least found a recent newspaper when she’d returned to the embassy, with a report on the Hart Industries merger with Kingsford Motors. The article had a photo, but nothing much personal about Jonathan Hart, nor anything about his impending wedding; they must be keeping it pretty quiet._

_That he was a great catch wasn’t in doubt - the question was, why? Why hadn’t he ever married, before? He appeared to be at least a little older than Jennifer, and he was clearly wealthy, and from the photo she could see that he was good-looking to boot. What was wrong with him that he’d never settled down? Mel hoped he wasn’t a ladies’ man, a playboy…but she’d never seen anything personal about him in the news, let alone any gossip._

_As Mel walked into the terminal at last, she looked for Jennifer, and was disappointed not to see her anywhere. But then she saw a man standing a little way off, leaning against a column, and knew instantly it was him. Surprised, she paused for a moment._

_“You have got to be Jonathan Hart,” she said, approaching him._

_“Ah, Melanie, I presume?” he answered with a smile, holding out his hand to her._

_She took it, while giving him her best appraising look. “Well, the photo I saw in the papers doesn’t do you justice, really. I can certainly understand some of what Jennifer must see in you,” she said forthrightly._

_“Um, you’re very kind,” Jonathan murmured with a gracious yet self-deprecating smile, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. She recognized that it was not false modesty, and her impression of him rose a notch._

_Jonathan, feeling a bit unnerved by her frankness, hastened to explain his presence. “Jennifer sends her apologies - she had an important interview for her current project that could only be done this afternoon, so she prevailed upon me to pick you up.”_

_“She’s working?” Mel didn’t know if she should be disappointed that Jen wasn’t there or pleased that she did not appear to be giving up the work she loved._

_“Well, yes - she had the opportunity to make a connection here in California, and wants to finish her article before the wedding.”_

_“And you didn’t mind?”_

_“No, of course not. She’s very good at what she does and I encourage that, as long as it makes her happy.”_

_Melanie was impressed with that answer, but just said with a grin of her own, “Well, I’m very glad to hear that, but I was referring to picking me up. It’s the middle of the day - surely you have work of your own. I could easily have taken a taxi.”_

_“I wouldn’t hear of it. Shall we get your bags?” He turned, indicating they should head toward the baggage claim. They walked in companionable if slightly awkward silence, unsure what to say to each other._

_When they arrived at the Rolls, Jonathan put her bags in the trunk and discreetly checked his watch._

_“How about we go by the hotel so you can get settled, and then I buy you a drink?” he offered. “We have some time before Jennifer will get back; we could spend it getting acquainted.”_

_“I’d like that, if you have the time,” she replied, glad to apparently have an opportunity to evaluate him without Jennifer around._

_“Great,” he said, flashing her a genuine smile. Much to her chagrin, Mel’s heart fluttered a little at that smile - he certainly had a great deal of charm. She turned away to her side of the car so he wouldn’t see her scowl. She wasn’t quite ready to let go of her reservations about him just because he was handsome, and pouring on the charm wouldn’t necessarily help his case, or hasten her satisfaction. Many men - Elliott among them - had charm. She wanted to know what else he had to offer her friend._

_They chatted about inconsequential things on the drive, Jonathan inquiring about her travel from Jakarta, how she liked her work there, and such. In short order they were sitting together across a table in the hotel bar, drinks in hand._

_“So,” he began, not beating around the bush. “I imagine you have some questions.”_

_She smiled despite herself. “Well, yes, you could say that.”_

_There was an awkward pause as she hesitated, uncertain exactly how to voice her doubts in a way that would both satisfy her curiosity and convince her that this man was right for her friend._

_Jonathan wondered if Jennifer had felt as much in the hot seat with Bill as he did now, with Mel and her piercing stare. Somehow, he suspected not; Jennifer had apparently been ready and waiting for Bill, and had handled him expertly, right from the start._

_So he put on what he hoped was his most disarming smile, and said simply, “Ask away.”_

_“Such charm…it’s amazing she fell for it, after….” Mel caught herself but met his eyes firmly, almost defiantly, while cringing inside and once again regretting her penchant for speaking her mind a bit too readily, at times. She may as well have compared him openly to Elliott. She didn’t want to alienate him, and therefore risk alienating Jennifer, as well. She bit her lip, cursing her quick tongue._

_Jonathan’s first reaction was to be annoyed at the implication of her words, and at the thought of being classed in any way with his predecessor. He knew it had to be on Mel’s mind. However, he decided quickly that she mightn’t realize he knew about Elliott, let alone that he knew him personally; she may simply be concerned about other things, much as Bill had been worried and protective of him. Jonathan could hardly fault Melanie for being protective of Jennifer’s interests now. In fact, he appreciated it in her and hoped that he could win her over. He could see her embarrassment, and so set aside any perceived offense as he carefully considered his next words._

_Mel almost thought she caught a flash in his eyes before his features settled, but otherwise didn’t see much of a reaction from him - how would it be to play poker with this man? she wondered - and while she felt unsettled by that as well as her unthinking comment, she found she really did want to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, she reminded herself, this man was not Elliott, and she did credit her friend with good sense, and good taste in general. She knew that Jennifer had never suffered fools gladly, or for long._

_“Actually, it was I who fell for her charms first, I think.”_

_She raised her eyebrows, encouraging him to go on, “Oh?”_

_“Mhmm. We hit it off well, I think, on our first date, and I was quite smitten.”_

_“I gather you’ve never been married, or engaged?” As he just shook his head, she dared to ask, “A confirmed bachelor, then. So what possessed you to propose to her? I mean, you didn’t know anything about her - am I right?”_

_“Not much, I admit, but it was enough. It didn’t take long to realize I’d never met anyone like her before. And I figured if she said yes we’d have our whole lives to learn everything there was to know about each other.” Jonathan couldn’t help smiling at the thought._

_“She must have thought you were crazy,’ Mel observed._

_Jonathan grinned outright at that. “Well, actually, she did - said as much, even. And, seeing as she was angry with me leading up to that moment, I honestly didn’t know what she would think, let alone say.”_

_Mel was intrigued now, and said so. Jennifer hadn’t mentioned being upset with him, or said that he’d been anything other than gentlemanly from the first. “Sounds like quite a risk you took, going straight to marriage.”_

_“It - she,” he corrected himself, “was worth it.”_

_“Why was she angry?” Mel asked bluntly, and again wondered at her nerve._

_Jonathan felt it best not to go into too much detail over the incidents preceding - and directly leading up to - his proposal. “Let’s just say that we had a bit of an adventure the day after we met, but then I had to take care of some business with Kingsford Motors.”_

_She nodded, aware of the merger, and he went on._

_“And, in a sudden panic over possibly never seeing her again, I, ah, did something that aggravated her - rightfully so, I’ll admit. I wasn’t certain she’d even talk to me afterward. But, luckily, she decided to hear me out.”_

_“And just like that,” she snapped her fingers, “you took the drastic step of proposing_ marriage _? After, what - just a few days? And she accepted, just like that?”_

_“Mhmm,” he confirmed, unable to help nodding with another pleased smile. “Just like that.”_

_“Um, wow,” was all she could say to that, still a bit dubious._

_Jonathan looked away into the distance for a few moments before going on, unable to contain his thoughts this time. He may not care, particularly, what most others believed. But it was important to him that Melanie, like Bill, understand._

_“You know, Jennifer and I, we’ve both faced a lot of disbelief - incredulity, even, over the past few weeks. No one believes we could truly know, let alone feel what we feel, or that it could be real, so quickly, so, so instantly. How is it possible, everyone wants to know. It hasn’t been long enough, right? And do you know what?” His eyes came back now to meet hers. “I get it - I do. Before, any other time, any other person, and I’d have agreed with you. Two days? How can a lifetime work out based on knowing someone for barely two days?” Shaking his head, he went on. “I can’t explain it, and I wasn’t looking for it to happen - it just did. And I can’t explain how I know - I just_ know _. And the thing that really blows my mind is that she does, too._ She _knows, too! I’ll never stop feeling amazed by that, and by the fact that I’m more certain of this, and of her, than I’ve ever been about anything in my entire life.”_

_Mel was so affected by his heartfelt explanation that she was left speechless. She could see, and hear, his earnest sincerity. Feeling amazed, herself, she finally found wits enough to say, “So, um, you really love her, then.”_

_“I really love her,” he responded, quietly and emphatically. “More than anything else in this world. And I know that’s never going to change.”_

_“Wow,” Mel just said again, and a more comfortable, companionable silence fell over them, as each mulled over their own thoughts._

_Mel felt practically convinced now save for one thing, which was to see them together, to really see and understand what she could of Jennifer’s heart, by observing how they interacted. Completely won over by him, herself, Mel privately dared to think that Jennifer had better be as gobsmacked over him as he was over her, or they’d have to have a very serious conversation about her priorities! But, recalling her best friend’s voice on the phone, she realized she already had the answer to that._

_As she gave him a genuine smile, now, Jonathan inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, feeling he’d somehow passed the test. She raised her glass in a silent toast, and he tapped it with his own, clinching their newfound alliance in their love for and appreciation of Jennifer Edwards. They finished their drinks, then Jonathan checked his watch and suggested they head to the apartment to meet Jennifer for dinner._

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20 (minus 1 day)

“So how long did it take you to figure it out?” Bill asked Mel.

“Figure it out? What?”

“That Jonathan here was gonna be okay - you know, when did you decide you approved of him for your best friend?”

Mel looked appraisingly over at Jonathan now, recalling that first meeting, and pretended to give it some serious thought. “Wellll….” she began, then paused before going on, hoping to make him sweat a little. But he just grinned at her, completely at his ease with her after all these years, although he remembered that sense of being on trial quite well. He swiped his hand across his forehead in mock relief.

But then Mel looked at Jennifer, and the others, and everyone just laughed. Finally she said, “Well, let’s just say I was grateful to have some time alone with Jonathan to evaluate certain things for myself. And honestly, although I really tried to resist the idea, it didn’t take long to figure out what Jennifer saw in him, even after just two days. I could tell pretty quickly what a quality, upstanding man she’d landed.” She raised her glass toward him now, and he smiled back at her, a slight blush coming to his cheeks at her compliment. He nodded his thanks to her, glad they’d come to see eye to eye all those years ago. 

But now, really getting into the telling, Mel paused to look around the group conspiratorially and said, “as you can all imagine, it was pretty impossible for him to hide how gobsmacked he was…and I gotta say, that made a big impression on me. Then, it was only necessary to delay any final approval until I could observe them together. And that’s when my mind was _really_ blown.”

Mel looked at Jennifer now, and reached for her hand. Jennifer took it, squeezing it and smiling at her friend, who was so like a sister to her.

“I know exactly what you mean, Melanie,” Bill piped up. They clinked glasses, sharing a knowing look between them.

“Yeah, Valentine here had his relationships, but they just never seemed to get anywhere, no matter how long he dated the lady in question.”

“And Jennifer, well, no guy was ever around for very long, so how could she possibly know for sure if she didn’t give them half a chance?”

Jonathan and Jennifer just looked at each other and chuckled. They’d heard these observations so many times that it had long since ceased to affect them. They were just relieved that their friends had caught up at last on what they’d known from the very first.

Mel finished by saying, “I couldn’t have been happier to discover that it wasn’t just a rebound, or a rash decision. No, they were both so clearly besotted with each other that I’m not surprised at all to be here today, twenty years later, so they can tell all of us they told us so!”

Everyone laughed, then Melanie stood and raised her glass in a toast. “To Jennifer and Jonathan - thanks for knowing better than your family and friends, and for not stressing us out by being completely wrong for each other all these years!” After the laughter that followed died down, she finished with, “may we be back in another twenty years to celebrate with them again!”

Jonathan and Jennifer accepted her thanks with a laugh, taking a drink of their champagne, glad they’d been able to spare her, and everyone else, apparently, from such stress and agony.

Jennifer glanced at Mel who then turned to Jonathan, saying, “Well, the adrenalin and excitement that’s been keeping me going all day is wearing off, despite the gallons of coffee I consumed. Jennifer and I have a busy day tomorrow, and a very early start, to make sure she’s ready for this shindig, and I want to be sure there’s no jet lag holding me back. So, I, for one, am going to hit the hay.” 

At Jonathan’s raised eyebrows, she simply smiled sweetly and remained silent, so he turned his inquiring eyes on his wife, who said, “I’m afraid she’s right, Darling. I think I’d better call it a night, too.”

“Okay, then.” He rose, taking her hand as she also stood, and they said their good-nights, the others staying in place, not having an early morning to contend with. As they ascended the stairs with Mel, Jonathan tried again to find out what was going on.

“Mel and I have an errand, but we should be back in plenty of time.”

“Wait - you mean you’ll be gone all day?” He looked crestfallen.

“Well, not _all_ day, Darling.”

Mel jumped in now as they reached the door of her room. “I daresay you can do without her for a few hours, Jonathan - really!” 

“But -” he tried to start his objections.

“But, nothing!” Mel said. “Don’t worry - the time will pass quickly enough, I’m sure. I had a word with Bill and he has some plans to keep you occupied. I’m sure a round of golf is involved, at least, for the two of you, and with Mike and Peter, too.”

“Well, since you have it all arranged, I guess there’s nothing I can say.”

“That’s right.” She leaned over to kiss his cheek, then whispered, “Don’t worry, Jonathan - I think I can guarantee that it’ll be worth it.”

He smiled a bit uncertainly, still not reconciled to being apart from Jennifer for what sounded like the better part of the day - their day. But he tried to be a good sport about it, and just kissed Mel’s cheek as they said good night.

*********

As they entered their own room and closed the door, Jonathan pulled Jennifer into his arms and said, “Darling, is it really necessary, this errand of yours? I was hoping we could sleep in, spend some more time together….”

“That does sound lovely, Darling, but yes, it’s important to me. You did spring this surprise on me at the very last minute, you know.”

Although disappointed, he relented, remembering Mel’s parting words. And as she’d said, this had, after all, been his idea; he could hardly blame Jennifer for wanting to make the most of it. And, he had to concede that it was his fault that it was last-minute. Jonathan really enjoyed coming up with ways to let his wife know how much he loved her; he also enjoyed her surprises to him, and she was clearly planning one of her own. He felt a tingle of excitement, sure Melanie’s prediction would be correct.

“Okay,” he whispered now, before tilting his head to kiss her, determined to make the most out of every moment he had with her this week, and wanting to save up enough memories to tide him over in the month to come. After that, they would see to it that the pace of their lives slowed.

Jennifer responded eagerly to his kiss, despite the early flight she needed to catch the next morning; she, too, wanted to take advantage of every possible moment together. 

*********

Napa, Year 20

Jonathan waited eagerly under the arbor where he and Jennifer would renew their vows. He had originally pondered the idea of them walking down from the inn to the chosen spot together, but her impromptu request of Max - which he loved and supported whole-heartedly - had made it necessary to part with that notion. She had wanted to do this much the traditional way, so here he was, reliving the nerves he’d had the first time he’d been in a similar spot, wondering if the dream would come true or come crashing down. But he’d known then, as he did now, what the inevitable outcome would be. So mostly he felt anticipation, and now couldn’t help the big smile on his face. He’d deny it if Bill accused him of fidgeting, but it did seem to be taking longer than he would have expected. The sun was lowering in the sky, promising a spectacular sunset, and he wanted the ceremony timed just right to enjoy it.

Then, in the first split second when he saw her moving gracefully toward him with Max, he knew that Melanie had been quite right - the wait had definitely been worth it. 

Bill whistled softly under his breath, dragging his eyes from Jennifer to look for his friend’s reaction: he was staring at her as she came down the grassy path between the seats full of guests, his expression one of surprise, admiration and pride, all mixed in with loving wonder. But Bill could only understand it in part, since he didn’t know the history of the gown Jennifer had chosen.

Jonathan didn’t even bat Bill’s hand away when he felt his friend’s finger tap the underside of his chin; he just closed his mouth, which apparently had been hanging open - for good reason. Jennifer was wearing _the_ dress. With the possible exception of her wedding dress, no gown she’d worn since had ever been on par with this one, in his estimation. It had always been his favorite, and he hadn’t known that she’d kept it through all of these years. Now, he was stunned and entranced, his eyes misting up a little as he drank in the sight of her as she approached.

He couldn’t help recalling the first time he’d seen her in that dress, twenty years ago to the day. The sensations he’d felt that night - and the night after that, he thought with a blush - crashed over him again as if it were yesterday, and he was again transported back to that special time when everything was new and unknown, and magical.

*********

*********

_London, Day 1_

_Close to eight, their agreed time to meet for their engagement dinner, Jonathan was ready but for the finishing touches; he’d never been particularly good at getting his bow tie to look even and proportional. Max was attempting to help him and managing mostly to get in the way; he could tell his boss was suffering from an unusual case of nerves. They were bickering a bit as Jonathan fussed with the tie and simultaneously fussed at Max, who was mid-sentence in his retort when he suddenly stopped talking, his gaze directed over Mr. H’s shoulder. Jonathan turned to see what he was gawking at and his breath caught in his throat. He forgot about his tie, unable to help staring at the lovely sight before him._

_Jennifer had started to come into the room and, overhearing some of their bantering exchange, she’d paused in the doorway, uncertain if or how to interrupt. But she hadn’t needed to, as Max had caught a glimpse of her and stopped mid-sentence. As Jonathan turned around and saw her, she blushed, aware that they were staring and while a bit uncertain what to do about it, she felt pleased with the reaction her efforts had achieved._

_Jonathan was sure he had never seen a more beautiful vision in his life. The first thing he noticed was that her hair was down, rather than up in the more professional chignon she’d been sporting, and he decided then and there he preferred it this way, as it was in this moment. It was about shoulder length and framed her face in softly layered auburn waves, held in place by two tortoise shell combs._

_Jennifer was wearing a sleeveless, full-length sheath gown with a silky, sheer overlay that trailed slightly on the floor behind her. It was a deep blue color that he couldn’t have given a name to even if he’d been able to think about it. It fit snugly to her waist then dropped gracefully to the floor, and the flowing overlay was covered with tiny crystals that he was sure would sparkle even more as she moved, setting off her perfect figure. The off-the-shoulder neckline of the overlay showed an alluring amount of bosom, and even from across the room he thought he could see a sprinkle of freckles across the pale skin of her shoulders. Lastly, as his gaze followed the fairly straight line of the skirt and overlay of the dress as it flowed down over her curves, he noticed that it had a slit in it to almost to mid-thigh, revealing a hint of long, silk-encased leg - until she shifted her stance, clearly beginning to feel self-conscious at their unblinking regard. But he couldn’t have helped himself; she took his breath away, and he only hoped his jaw hadn’t dropped open in wonder._

_Jennifer was pleased with his reaction but at the same time distracted from it by the sight her own eyes beheld. Never, she thought, had she seen a man who looked so exquisitely perfect in a tuxedo, even without the jacket which he had yet to put on. His waistcoat was cut low, perfectly fit to his trim, muscular body, and she’d evidently interrupted him before he’d finished with his tie. Taking it all in at a glance, she could feel her blood rushing a little faster just at the sight of him._

_Finally, exasperated, Max gave Jonathan a little shove, and after a glance at him, Jonathan smiled a bit sheepishly, a blush coming to his cheeks as he crossed the room to her, where he finally found his voice. “You look…stunning.” Jennifer felt a shiver run up her spine as his admiring gaze swept over her again as he went on, “…But there’s something missing.”_

_She just looked back at him in confusion, glancing down at herself, certain she hadn’t forgotten any detail. When she looked up at him again, he was holding a velvet-covered box. He opened it and held it out to her, and she gasped. Nestled inside was an exquisite diamond and ruby bracelet – the diamonds formed little hearts and a small, heart-cut ruby was set in between each one. He lifted it out and handed the box to Max, who’d come over to see it._

_“Jonathan! It’s beautiful! But - ”_

_As he slipped it around her wrist and fastened it, he stopped her protests, saying, “But, nothing. Call it your engagement present, if you like.”_

_Max just offered a low whistle when he saw it._

_“Jonathan, thank you. It’s just wonderful and I’ll always treasure it.” She admired it on her wrist for a moment, then squeezed his hands as she went on. “Wait – I have something for you, too.”_

_She disappeared into the bedroom, and Jonathan watched her go with an appreciative look._

_When she returned, she held a small box of her own, which she held out to him; he took it and opened it, finding an elegant pair of gold and onyx cuff links inside. The onyx was etched with an H._

_“Wow – they’re wonderful. Thank you,” he said, then, holding the box out to her, he asked, “Would you mind? They’ll go perfectly with my tuxedo.”_

_She took the box back from him, then turned to his outstretched arms. She removed the old cuff links from his sleeves and put in the new ones, and he turned his wrists to admire them. Then he looked at her with a smile which she returned, and the very air that surrounded them seemed to pulse with electricity. Both of them felt the connection, and time seemed to stop for a moment. Then she couldn’t help but run her eyes over him again, appreciating what she saw, and noticed again that his tie was askew._

_“Here, allow me,” she said, and in a few seconds had finished tying it into a perfect bow, happy for an excuse to stand so close to him. When she was finished, she paused, her hands coming to rest on his chest, and her eyes looking into his. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for several seconds, just looking at each other, until at last he asked, “Are you ready to go?”_

_She nodded and moved to pick up her wrap, and he went to put on his dinner jacket. He turned to her and offered her his arm. As she took it and they turned toward the door, he called to Max, who had made himself scarce, “Hey, Max – we’re off – don’t wait up.” Then they grinned at each other and headed out to celebrate their engagement._

*********

*********

Napa, Year 20

Everyone agreed the renewal ceremony had been lovely; Jonathan and Jennifer had renewed their vows to each other just as the sun was setting behind them, casting red, orange, pink and purple light over the vineyards surrounding them. It was picturesque, dreamy, romantic. Now, the dinner was over and the party in full swing. There was an eight-piece band playing a nice variety of dance-able tunes, the wine and champagne were flowing, and everyone was having a great time. The guest list hadn’t been large, but Jonathan and Jennifer had been quite busy all evening, catching up with those friends they hadn’t seen recently. Jennifer was particularly happy to see Cherie Barberton, Melanie’s mother, who had made the trip from the east coast. 

After a while, Jennifer had left to powder her nose; when she returned, she didn’t see her husband anywhere. Then she was distracted by another guest, and chatted with her for a while as she relayed some lengthy story; Jennifer was loathe to cut her off, but eager to be back with Jonathan, who still hadn’t reappeared.

Jonathan had been approached by the manager of the Auberge with an issue or two to be straightened out, and since Jennifer had stepped away, he’d decided it was an opportune time to attend to it. When he re-entered the room, like her, he’d been approached by guests wanting to talk to him before they left. He didn’t see his wife anywhere, so he talked easily with the couple for a few minutes, while scanning the crowd every so often, in search of her.

Across the room, Bill had noticed that their guests of honor weren’t together. Looking around, he quickly took in what was going on. He sidled up to Melanie and said quietly, “Have you noticed a particular problem that needs to be remedied here?”

“Yep,” she responded, having spotted Jonathan moving toward the door with a couple guests.

“How about we do something about it? I’ll rescue Beautiful, there, and you go find Valentine. We can meet in the middle, over there,” he finished, pointing to the dance floor. “Then I suggest that you and I take over the running of this little shindig. Our guests of honor look beat.”

“Roger that.” She saluted him jauntily, and they each headed off on their respective missions, drawing their targets away from the others on the pretext of having a dance.

Bill swung Jennifer out onto the dance floor, commenting slyly, “It looked like you were in need of a rescue, Beautiful.”

“I guess I was - thank you! I don’t know where Jonathan went to.”

“I think he was taking care of a few things with the manager, but not to worry, I’ve sent Mel to find him. But, I admit, I also wanted a dance with the bride while I had the chance.”

“I see,” she said.

“Jennifer, I must say you look truly stunning this evening. I had to pick Valentine’s jaw up off the floor when he saw you coming down the aisle.”

Jennifer’s laugh pleased him. Then he saw that Mel had achieved her goal as well and was entering the dance floor with Jonathan. Bill moved that direction with Jennifer, and as if they’d choreographed it, he and Mel changed partners, smoothly depositing the bride and groom in each other’s arms without missing a step. They all laughed, and Bill took Melanie’s hand and pulled her in to partner with him. But before moving away, he leaned toward Jonathan and Jennifer and said, “One last dance before the clock strikes, kids, then off to bed with you - no arguments! Melanie and I are taking over this little party.”

Jonathan barely took his eyes off his wife to glance at his friend, saying, “Oh, you won’t get any arguments from us.”

“Uhn-uh,” said Jennifer, in complete agreement.

The song ended and Bill nodded to the band, which swung into a lovely rendition of Elvis Presley’s “I Can’t Help Falling in Love with You”’; Bill remembered the song was played at the Harts’ wedding reception twenty years earlier, and the look on their faces now showed they were pleased. Bill and Melanie moved off, but were not noticed by the Harts, who were focused pretty intently on each other now as they moved to the slow, romantic ballad that suited them so well. For all his teasing banter about stealing her away, Bill loved to see them together; he’d never known a couple more perfectly matched, and it pleased him inordinately that they were still obviously going strong twenty years on.

Jonathan and Jennifer were indeed in a little world all of their own making, unaware now of others around them.

“Thank you for tonight, Darling,” Jennifer said.

“Thank you for wearing that dress, my love,” he responded, with an appreciative look that sent shivers up her spine. “I couldn’t believe my eyes, at first, seeing you in it,” Jonathan told her. “You look more amazing now than you did twenty years ago.”

“I hear tell Bill had to pick your jaw up off the floor,” she said, teasing.

“He may have - I really couldn’t say. It seemed as if time had stopped, and I was back in London that night, seeing you in it for the first time. You took my breath away then, and you did, again, tonight.”

“Seeing you in a tuxedo still takes _my_ breath away.”

“I’m glad I can oblige often, then,” he said, grinning, and pleased with her compliment.

“So am I, Darling – so am I!”

His eyes went to the bracelet on her wrist, laying on his arm as they danced. She’d worn it a number of times over the years, but never the dress. “If you’ve had it all these years, why haven’t you worn this gown since then?”

“I guess I never felt any occasion was special enough to pull it out.”

“I’m glad you felt today was the day, then. It is my absolute favorite.”

“Mine, too.”

They moved closer together, dancing cheek to cheek now, moving slowly in time to the music. He whispered now in her ear. “I vividly remember you wearing it the second night, too.”

“Ah, yes. And I remember a particular reason why it _needed_ to be worn a second time.”

She could sense him smile, and went on, “And then, as I recall, this dress seemed to confuse you back then.”

“Well…now I know its secrets.”

She laughed again, a soft pleasant sound that made his heart thrill, before saying, “I should hope so.”

“Oh, I do, indeed.”

The last strains of the song faded away, to light applause from around the room. Jonathan and Jennifer came to a stop, looked into each other’s eyes again, reading each other’s thoughts perfectly. They glanced around the room, spying Mel and Bill in the middle of some story or other, attracting the attention of those around them. Mel spotted them looking their way, and surreptitiously waved them off. They smiled at her, taking the hint, and left the dance floor in the opposite direction, certain no one else had seen them go.

*********

Napa, Year 20

As they reached the door of their room and Jonathan opened it, Jonathan and Jennifer paused to look at each other, and a moment of déjà vu hit them; for a split second they were transported back to another evening, and another doorway, halfway around the world. 

Smiling at the memory of that night, Jonathan’s gaze again took in the lovely vision of his wife in her gown. He was eager to create new memories with her, now, tonight. He felt the anticipation of it keenly as he indicated that she should precede him inside. His hand went to the small of her back as she passed; she had always loved the intimate sensation of his light touch there, and a shiver ran through her now. 

As the door closed behind them, he sighed happily and said, “Mrs. Hart.”

“Mr. Hart,” she replied, stepping into his embrace as their eyes met and held.

“Did I mention how thrilled I was to see you in this dress?”

“Yes, I believe you did.” She smiled, genuinely pleased with his reaction, which was even better than she had hoped. 

After another long moment he said, “Do you know what, Darling? I’m actually glad I couldn’t help you out of your dress that night, twenty years ago.”

“Really? Why?” she asked, intrigued. They were standing close together, and she was running her hand up and down his back in a caress.

He thought a minute about how to best put his feelings into words. “Because, when you stepped back and, took care of that matter of the zipper,” he smiled, his eyebrow arching once before he went on, “I watched your face in that moment, and I could tell immediately what you were doing.”

“You could?” she whispered back.

“Yes, I could. In that one, incredible moment when you looked at me, then calmly, confidently undressed, _for me_ \- well, you amazed me. You offered me something, Jennifer, that no one else ever had, and it was just, _so_ beautiful. I’ve never forgotten it.”

Jennifer’s eyes teared up a little, seeing his emotions as he recalled that night. Although they had never spoken of it, she’d always known that he’d understood her gesture that night.

“You were so poised, and trusting…I’d never experienced anything like that moment in my life, and so I knew your love for me was real. I can tell you that any small doubts I may have had, well, they just vanished into thin air in that instant.”

“You had doubts?”

He grinned back at her, knowing she was kidding him a little. “Well, not doubts, really - more like nerves. I was quite nervous, in fact, before I first came back into the room, about how the night would go, given that we’d already made the leap straight to marriage, without, you know, knowing for sure…”

“Without knowing if we’d be compatible, physically?”

“Mhmm. I could see in your face that you were nervous, too.”

“Well, yes, but just for a moment.”

“When did you know?”

“That we’d be…compatible?” Her eyebrow went up as she said it, and he grinned. “I knew in the first moment you touched me, as I sat in the chair and you removed my stocking. My god, Jonathan, how that first touch blew me away! So intense, yet gentle and loving, too…it was everything you are, everything you felt for me, conveyed in that first, simple yet so intimate touch. By the time you needed help with the dress, any doubts or fears of mine were pretty much gone, so I, ah, made the leap.” 

They paused, just smiling at each other. When Jonathan spoke again, she could hear the amazement in his voice. “You offered me the most incredible gift that night: It was _all of you_ \- it was everything.”

She nodded. “Yes. And from your response, I knew that you’d accepted it, and offered me the same in return. I had never felt so cherished.”

“You were; you _are_ , more and more each day.”

“Just as I love and treasure you.”

They fell silent, expressing more, then, without needing words, and he bent his head to kiss her. The oh, so familiar sensation of his lips against hers, soft yet bursting with heady emotion, still made her feel dizzy, even now, even after twenty years.

She found her voice now to whisper, “Jonathan, Darling…would you like to do the honors this time?” 

“Mm _hmmm,_ ” he said emphatically, making her smile even more as she raised her arms, placing them around his neck and giving him access to the well-hidden side zipper of her gown. After another heart-melting kiss, Jonathan at last gave his full attention to something he had so wanted and meant to do their first night together. His fingers found the zipper and drew it slowly downward, then paused as their eyes met again. No words were necessary for them to understand the depth of their connection, the gift of themselves that they’d spent twenty years sharing with each other. As one, Jonathan and Jennifer felt the most incredible thrill of love course through them, and they knew beyond any doubt, just as they had in the beginning, that their love would only continue to grow for the next twenty years, and that those years would be as full to overflowing as the first twenty had been.

The End


End file.
